Magical Destiny
by Telpei
Summary: *COMPLETE* Duo, an angel? Quatre, a slave-or is he? Wufei, the chosen one? Trowa, royal blood and Heero, part animal? 1+2 It's finally finished! ^^
1. A Dream Of Angels

I know I shouldn't be typing this, because my other fics aren't completed yet, but I had the strangest dream last night, and I had to get it on paper. I changed a few parts from the original dream, and if I'm copying anyone's ideas I really don't mean to because I think I might have read a few things the other night that I totally forget now *of course* that influenced my dream. So, my apologies if I offend anyone.  
  
I don't own any characters in this story (I don't think) and I'm going to try not to put any of my own in here. And I don't own gundam wing. This fic is strictly for entertainment purposes. *don't take that the wrong way, because you know VERY well what I meant*  
  
Ok, this fic takes place in medieval times, when magic and dragons and such existed. There's no such thing as gundams, I'm only using the characters.  
  
Uh, the first few chapters might be a little short, but I'll introduce the characters (our beloved pilots and their foes) one chapter at a time, one per chapter that is. So, yeah, the first few are gonna be a little short, but once I figure out what the plot is, they'll get longer. Sorry for any inconveniences. Hehe. Short chapters are evil, I know, but I'll get them up quick and then they'll get longer, I promise.  
  
Ok, on with the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One The Dream  
  
*~* In the Maxwell Church *~*  
  
"Tell me again about the magicians, Father Maxwell!" a four and a half year old pleaded.  
  
Father Maxwell laughed and picked up the braided boy, setting him in his lap. "They aren't magicians, Duo."  
  
"But you said they had magical powers, right?" Duo's violet eyes looked up into Father Maxwell's old and tired ones.  
  
"Yes, Duo, but they aren't magicians, they're angels." He smiled his kind smile as Duo snuggled up in his arms.  
  
"Well, can you tell me about the angels again then please?" The other children, or orphans, who lived in the Maxwell Church crowded around. Even Sister Helen joined the crowd.  
  
Father Maxwell laughed again. "Well, if you all insist....."  
  
The children immediately spoke up. "We do! We do!"  
  
"Alright then." Father Maxwell started his tale. "It all began a long time ago. When God created man, they flourished, becoming stronger than the other species."  
  
"What's a spicis?" Duo interrupted.  
  
Father Maxwell smiled again. This young trouble maker managed to lift his spirits. "Let's just say that humans became stronger than the animals, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Duo agreed, and snuggled himself deeper into the father's arms.  
  
"So, humans started to fight with each other." Father Maxwell was interrupted again.  
  
"How come?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because they wanted to be the strongest, and they wanted to prove it." The old man explained.  
  
"That's not good." Duo said in his little voice.  
  
"No, and God knew that humans needed help understanding how to live with each other in peace, without fighting." Father Maxwell paused for breath. He could hear the rain splattering against the windows of the small church. Duo's eyes were begging him to continue with the story. Most of the younger orphans had fallen asleep by now. "So, God sent his angels to teach humans of Peace."  
  
"What did they look like?" Duo asked through a yawn.  
  
"They all had beautiful feathery wings. The feathers were tinted a light shade of purple, to match their mysterious eyes."  
  
"Just like mine!" Duo said, his own violet eyes beaming. That was his favourite part of the story.  
  
"Yes, just like yours." Father Maxwell said kindly.  
  
"What could they do?" Solo, Duo's best friend asked.  
  
"They could do lots of things, but they only used their powers for good. They could move things with their minds....without touching them." He added the last part as he saw Duo open his mouth to ask the question. "and they cast spells to protect people."  
  
"wow." Duo said, amazed and hanging on the father's every word.  
  
"Couldn't they make fire, and not burn anything, and read people's minds?" Solo asked.  
  
"No." Duo knew the answer to that question. "That's what mages do." He explained to his friend the further details of magery until he drifted off to sleep in Father Maxwell's arms.  
  
*~* Deep in the Forest *~*  
  
A fifteen year old Duo awoke with a start. His dream had been peaceful, but he knew what happened next. On his fifth birthday, he would sprout wings. Father Maxwell had sent him off to be trained properly so he could protect innocent people, to fulfill his destiny.  
  
He'd had to go with another angel, when he was five years old. He'd had to leave the church and the people he'd known as his family.  
  
Duo stood up and stretched. His fire had gone out a few hours earlier. He was in the middle of the woods, In a clearing where he'd set up a little camp for the night. He stretched his wings, the moonlight catching the purple-tinted feathers and making them appear to glow.  
  
Duo then folded up his wings and covered them up with his light purple shirt. His white pants were dirtied slightly from his lonely travels, but something told him that they weren't going to be lonely for long. He slung a deep purple pouch over one shoulder, and took some water from the nearby stream to douse the coals, preventing further damage that might have occurred. The pouch contained medicinal herbs which he could use for healing. He then braided his three foot long chestnut brown hair, and headed east, towards a small village where he could sense trouble. It would take another day of walking, but he would make it there soon enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please let me know what you think!!!! I've never written anything in this style before, so let me know if you like it better, or worse. Our other favourite characters are coming up soon enough. I don't want to give anything away, but let's just say that none of them are very normal at all......  
  
Aria 


	2. The Chosen One

Okie, this would be chapter two, Wufei's entrance, I do believe. Oops, I've said too much! Oh well, you would have found out soon enough. Hehehehe! Anyway, I don't own gundam wing, or it's characters. Don't sue me, I don't have any money.  
  
Last time, we heard of Duo and his "lonely travels" and his wings. Oh my, Duo the angel. I didn't see that one coming. This is all irrelevant to this chapter, however he will make another appearance in the coming chapter. *oh no, I'm giving things away again!* oh well, here's Wufei's chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two The Chosen One  
  
*~* In the Eastern Mountains *~*  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"Nataku, shh!" An Asian boy said, clamping his hand over the baby dragon's mouth. He quickly made up his mind to pick up the 2 week old, 2 foot long baby dragon, Nataku, and following the shadows through the dragon clan building to he headed for his sleeping chambers.  
  
"There." Wufei, the Chinese boy, said as he reached his room. It was the late evening, and a few of the elders were still awake, so he had to be careful.  
  
"Croik!" the baby dragon squeaked in pleasure as he was placed on the soft bed.  
  
"Shh!" Wufei pleaded as he shut his door softly. He then lit his small oil lamp so a slight glow filled the room.  
  
He knew what the dragon meant. It meant that he was the chosen one. The one to leave the clan. Every generation, every 15 years, there was a dragon. It would choose the best suited clan member and never leave the chosen one's side. Although the dragon would hatch in the village, it would never like people that much. This dragon, Nataku, had been no different. It had hissed and spit at all of the clan members, with the exception of Wufei.  
  
"Why me?" Wufei muttered as he stomped out a small fire the pleasantly sleeping dragon had accidentally set to a shirt he'd left lying on the ground.  
  
Even though the chosen one was honoured in the clan, he was also feared. He would have the power to control the weather and read the wind to predict the future. The dragon would enforce these powers and teach the chosen one how to use them.  
  
Wufei then lay down on his bed and watched Nataku sleep. He blew out the oil lamp as the bluey-silver dragon sighed deeply. Wufei traced a finger down Nataku's spine to comfort her. The moonlight shining thorough the window caused her scales to shine.  
  
"I guess it won't be that bad." Wufei thought as he drifted off to sleep beside the sleeping dragon.  
  
When Wufei awoke in the morning, the sun was already over the horizon. "Oh no." he muttered. He jumped out of bed, and groaned again as he heard a cry from somewhere in the building that the clan shared.  
  
"Croik!" a muffled cry came from the dragon, who had been sleeping peacefully, and Wufei had woken him up. The 15 year old boy was now pulling on a light blue, loose shirt and some white pants.  
  
Everyone in the clan had been woken up by now, with the information that the dragon had chosen. Wufei's door burst open and his father entered the room. Wufei moved so his body hid the dragon who was tangled in the bed covers. He bowed slightly in his father's presence.  
  
"The dragon has chosen." Father informed son. "She is not in her nest.  
  
"I know, Father." Wufei said.  
  
"But how could you? She's only been missing since this morning." He looked questioningly at his son, who lowered his gaze.  
  
"Croik!" Nataku had escaped from the blankets and she flapped her small wings, landing on Wufei's shoulder. She draped her tail around his neck.  
  
"This is how I know." Wufei mumbled, still staring at the ground.  
  
His father fell to his knees in disbelief. "Merian" He called out.  
  
"No, father!" Wufei cried. Merian was his chosen fiancé. If he was the chosen one, he would have to marry her, and then he would have to leave her behind when he left on his journeys.  
  
Merian appeared at the door. She gasped when she saw Wufei, or rather, the dragon that was draped around Wufei's neck.  
  
"Go tell the others the chosen one has been found." Wufei's father ordered Merian.  
  
She nodded and left the room.  
  
"I will not marry her, Father." Wufei said. "She will not be able to marry again, and I can never return to the clan."  
  
Wufei's Father stood up. "Very well." He said.  
  
Wufei was taken aback. He hadn't expected his father to agree, but by looking into his eyes, Wufei detected a hint of fear. He sighed. Even his father was afraid of him.  
  
"Let us go to the elders." His father said. "They will prepare you for your departure."  
  
Wufei nodded and followed his father out the door, knowing he'd never set foot in this room again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's chapter two finished. I know I should be updating my other fics too, but I have to introduce all the characters in this one first. Please forgive me for the short chapters! They will get longer, I promise! Quatre's entrance is coming up next, then I have to write Heero and Trowa's parts and decide on a plot. This could get interesting.....Anyway, please let me know what you think! I'm dying to know!  
  
Aria  
  
Oh, and I think I read about the dragon, Nataku, somewhere else, but I can't remember where. I don't think I copied it completely though, because that dragon stayed small. Mine's going to get BIG. Hehehe. BIG is good for stepping on people...Anyway, please don't be offended, because I didn't mean to, and I'm really sorry. It just ties in with the rest of the story. Sorry! 


	3. Scared Of An Angel

Ok, sorry for the short chapters guys, but I already explained that. Disclaimer, I don't own gundam wing or else I'd just make this into the tv series and you wouldn't be reading it here. So there, I'm not making any money, although that would be nice cause I don't have any! *lol* okie, lemme see. I left off that Wufei was leaving his clan with Nataku to learn to become a weather-mage. Not that that's got anything to do with this chapter (another short one, I know, sorry!) so, on with chapter 3. Please let me know what you think!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three Scared Of An Angel  
  
*~* In A Forgotten Village *~*  
  
The crack of a whip rang through the air, but it was almost drowned out by the noises caused by shackles and chains.  
  
"Move it you lazy bums!" the slave driver ordered.  
  
Approximately twenty slaves were held together with chains, heading south to be sold. They were just leaving their small village.  
  
A blond teenager was being dragged along with the other slaves. He was easily the youngest one there. The others were all at least twenty five.  
  
Again the whip cracked. "Faster!" The familiar cry pierced through the other noises, hurrying the slaves.  
  
The blond stumbled and fell, causing the others around him to have to stop. The slave driver, Treize, walked over, brandishing his whip.  
  
Quatre cried out as the whip was raised and it landed on his back. He tried to stand, but the whip thrashed again. Quatre could feel the sting. His blond hair covered his eyes as the tears fell. He hadn't had any food or proper sleep in days.  
  
"Get up." Treize growled, as he raised the whip once again. He brought it down, but before it could mark Quatre's fair skin again, the whip stopped, and hung in midair.  
  
Treize dropped the handle and backed away. The slaves who were closest to Quatre stumbled as far away from the floating whip as the chains would allow.  
  
Quatre, his face to the ground, was oblivious to the floating whip. He noticed the sudden quiet, but he didn't know what had caused it. He got to his knees and stood up slowly. The whip had dropped to the ground as soon as he'd moved.  
  
Treize headed for the whip, but once again it flew into the air, out of his reach as soon as he got close enough to touch it.  
  
"Stop that, slave!" He commanded to Quatre.  
  
"But, it's not me" he said, now staring wide eyed at the whip.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!" Treize said. He drew his attention from the whip and drew his sword.  
  
He raised it to slay the blond boy, but the sword was also wrenched from his grasp. The two weapons then flew to a boy standing off to the side, who no one had noticed earlier. He caught both of the weapons and dropped them to the ground at his feet. He headed for the slave driver.  
  
"Who are you?" Treize demanded, intimidated slightly by the strange boy.  
  
The boy didn't answer, but his violet eyes betrayed that he wasn't very happy. His brown braid swung behind him, moving with his every step.  
  
"I demand an answer!" Treize was getting angry. No one, absolutely no one ignored him and lived to tell the tale.  
  
The boy stopped his advance and turned to Quatre, keeping an eye on Treize.  
  
"Are you all from this village?" He asked the blonde.  
  
Quatre nodded slowly. Treize had arrived a few days ago with a small army. He'd easily captured the people who would be able to be sold as slaves, but their departure from the village had been delayed when news that the king was patrolling the forests reached Treize. He had taken this "waste of time" and used it to store away the village's small winter supply of food to take with him to sell.  
  
Quatre stared at the boy in front of him. He guessed, no he knew....somehow...that his name was Duo, and that he wasn't ordinary.  
  
Duo turned to face the other slaves. "Do any of you want to go with him?" He asked, raising one eyebrow and motioning towards Treize. A grin slowly spread it's way across his face. The slaves shook their heads. "I didn't think so." Duo grinned more widely as there was a sudden "click" and the shackles fell to the ground.  
  
The slaves immediately backed away from the "possessed" shackles.  
  
"Don't be afraid of them." Duo said. "you had them on a few moments ago, and they didn't bite you, did they?" if anything, these words of "encouragement" managed to persuade the captives that the shackles would leap up and attack them. They backed up a little more, just to be safe. Duo sighed and turned to the blond. His eyes widened as he noticed he was the only one who hadn't backed away, and he gasped as he realized something that should have been very obvious to him before. "You are no ordinary human." Duo told him. "But, we can talk about that later, I have other, erm, business to attend to." He then turned to Treize, leaving Quatre with his thoughts. Duo headed for Treize, who was easily a foot taller than the braided boy. A few chuckles arose from the crowd as Treize cowered in fear as the boy approached him.  
  
Duo came within a foot of Treize. He reached into his pouch and brought out an herb after a few moments of searching. He placed the leaf in his palms, and raised it into the air, drawing a gasp from the now attentive crowd. Duo closed his eyes and muttered a few inaudible words. The leaf evaporated in a puff of purple smoke, and Duo placed his thumb on Treize's sweating forehead. He removed his thumb, and a purple cross appeared on Treize's forehead, then vanished.  
  
"If you ever try anything funny like this again, you'll regret it. Duo said. Backing away from Treize.  
  
"What's going to stop me? Treize growled, glaring at Duo.  
  
Duo looked towards the weapons lying on the ground where he'd left them. With a nod of his head, they started floating. Duo turned to Treize and snapped his fingers once, twice. The sword and the whip both burst into flames at the sound of the second snap. Purple flames. The weapons were both reduced to ashes, which fell to the ground and evaporated into nothingness.  
  
"I will stop you." Duo said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There, that's chapter 3. I know, I know, it's too short! But, I've already told you that once I introduce everyone they'll get longer, so bear with me, I'm almost done. Just Heero and Trowa next. Well, actually Trowa comes first. I have trouble with him, so the next chapter might be kind of rusty. Anyway let me know what you think, please!!!!  
  
Aria 


	4. Death Of An Uncle

Chapter 4 is now posted, Yay! Well, actually I'm only typing it now. Oh well. It's my introduction so I can say what I want. *although that doesn't mean it's true.* I OWN GUNDAM WING! It took a few assassinations, and a couple banks to be robbed, but I have finally reached my ultimate goal! I OWN GUNDAM WING! Heh. RIGHT. Ok, so maybe I don't and don't sue me cause *sob* I don't have any money. I can't even type properly. Anyway, On with the fic.  
  
Last time, Quatre and Duo had just met. Duo's an angel, and Quatre's "not your ordinary human*, but once again, that is irrelevant to this chapter. Important to the next one though......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four Death Of An Uncle  
  
*~* On the Other Side Of The Eastern Mountains *~*  
  
"Your highness?"  
  
The question snapped Trowa out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Princess Catherine would like a word with you." A servant informed him.  
  
"Of course." The tall prince replied. "Where can I find her?"  
  
"I do believe she can be found in her chambers." The servant said as he left the room.  
  
Trowa sighed and stood. He left his many scrolls on the table, and headed down the castle's damp passageways.  
  
He arrived at Catherine's chambers in a few minutes, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" came his sister's reply, slightly muffled as it strained to penetrate the heavy wooden door.  
  
Trowa entered the room. "You asked to see me, princess?" He bowed for his sister, who was standing at the window, staring out at the stars.  
  
"Our uncle has fallen ill." She said, turning to face the youngest of her two brothers.  
  
Trowa's expression didn't change. His uncle was old, and without an heir.  
  
"I think you should travel to see him before he dies, and offer to take his place as king." She paused. "you already know he lives on the other side of the eastern mountains." Catherine told him. "You could get out and see a few more sights before you become held back with kingly duties." She smiled.  
  
Trowa nodded his head. "Yes. And you will take the throne here?" He asked.  
  
"I can try." His sister said solemnly, "But you know how Dekim can be."  
  
Trowa nodded his head again. "I will depart day after tomorrow, and tell Dekim that I'm just going to see the world. Therefore, he will not know of my reign until I have established a foothold."  
  
Catherine smiled her pleasant smile. Her youngest brother was much easier to get along with. "You will make a great king." She told him.  
  
Trowa nodded once more, bowed again, and left the room.  
  
In two day's time, Trowa had left his home, with a promise to send news to Catherine. His entourage consisted of a few guards, all mounted on white horses. His own horse was a chocolate brown. He rode slightly ahead of the guards, his belongings in a small carriage.  
  
He crossed the mountains and arrived at his uncle's castle in just under two weeks. He reached his uncle's bedside just as he was passing on.  
  
"Trowa, I'm afraid I won't be here much longer. I want you to take over the kingdom for me, as I have no sons, and no wife. Everything I own, it now belongs to you....." These had been his uncle's very last words before he passed on. Trowa thought them over a few times that night until he drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
When he awoke the next day, Trowa set to work, getting the kingdom back into order. The far side of the eastern mountains had been without a king for two weeks and many things needed to be straightened out. Trowa needed to find a mage, as his uncle's mage had left when he'd passed on, his services being finished. This worried Trowa, as the castle was now unprotected. He decided not to put out a notice, however, as that would alert any possible enemies that he was weak. News of their King's death had reached the people of his kingdom, the king's county, and there would be many fake mages that would show up at Trowa's door, searching for work, if he sent out a message, and he had other things to attend to.  
  
About a week later, Trowa heard of some slave driving going on in the forest. He had decided he needed to get out of the castle, so he'd left to set things straight himself, thinking that maybe he'd find a suitable mage on his short voyage, although his hopes weren't high. He left that day with a small ensemble of guards, and they spread out through the forest of King's County, searching for the illegal slaves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I must say, that has been the shortest chapter so far. Not even two pages long. Oh well, you know that they'll get longer. I'm still trying to figure out what the plot is going to be.  
  
Now, a question. Dekim Barton. Is that a character, or am I just imagining him? Please let me know, and I'll fix it if that's the wrong name. I hope you'll also let me know what you think of this fic so far. I'll get Heero's entrance up soon. He's quite interesting, and I think that his roll suits his character well. Hehe, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what he is, or isn't.  
  
Aria 


	5. Magic Of Mages

Hehehe, well thanks to the people who have reviewed so far! I like this fic because even though the chapters are short, it's easier to get them out faster. LOL anyway, please let me know what you think, and I'll keep posting.  
  
Ok, I don't own gundam wing, regardless to previous attempts. Nor the characters, so basically don't sue cause it's not worth your trouble.  
  
When we left off, Trowa had just headed out with some guards to see if he could find Treize, but he doesn't know that Duo's already dealt with him. Duo is with Quatre in the village, and Wufei has left his clan. I haven't mentioned Heero yet, but he's coming. Trust me, he's coming.  
  
Ok, poll time!  
  
1. Should I make this a yaoi? (guy guy relationships)  
  
2. Should I introduce Hilde and the other B*tches into the story? (I really don't want to, because I really hate Relena+Heero combinations. AND Hilde is....I'm not even going to get into that....)  
  
3. Leave it alone, without any romance whatsoever. (yuch!)  
  
So, let me know what you think I should do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 Magic Of Mages  
  
*~* In The Village *~*  
  
The villagers had herded Treize out of their village with the influence of Duo. The had chose to avoid the braided boy, but probably only because they didn't know what he was. They were terrified of anything to do with witchcraft (as most people in this story are).  
  
Quatre had been the only one brave (or stupid-depending on your views) enough to approach the stranger, and he was finding a friend in the one named Duo.  
  
He had offered Duo supper, and Duo had gratefully accepted. Quatre's mother was overjoyed at her son and husband's safe return, and even though she had Duo to thank, she was wary of the newcomer. Being a polite woman, she hadn't turned him down, and he'd enjoyed a meal of chicken and vegetables with the family.  
  
After dinner, he and Quatre had gone for a walk in the woods, as Duo's herb supply was running low.  
  
"What did you mean when you said I wasn't normal?" Quatre asked tentatively.  
  
Duo grinned at the boy. "Your village has just as good a reason to fear you as much as they fear me."  
  
"What do you mean?" The blonde asked. They had reached a small pond, and he bent down, searching for a small flat rock.  
  
Duo gathered some leaves from the edge of the pond, and placed them in his pouch. "Have you ever touched fire before?" he asked. "and it didn't hurt you?"  
  
Quatre didn't answer, as he flung the rock he'd found out over the water, it skipped twice, then sunk. He had told no one about his love for the smell and feel of burning flames. They completely amazed him.  
  
Duo grinned. "I thought so. Here, take this." He handed Quatre a long stick. "Set the end on fire." He commanded.  
  
The far end of the stick in Quatre's hand caught fire as soon as Duo had finished his sentence. He hadn't had time to think about it. The stick was on fire, but it wasn't burning. Duo took it from Quatre and dipped it in the pond. The flames were extinguished momentarily, but as soon as the piece of wood was removed from the water, it caught fire again. Duo returned the branch to Quatre, and he ran his hand over the burning end of the stick. It felt pleasantly warm to him. He then watched the flames disappear slowly as he ordered them to without noticing it.  
  
"Did I do that?" Quatre asked Duo.  
  
The braided angel was about to answer when his body stiffened.  
  
"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as he placed the extinguished stick, which showed no sign of the previous flames, on the ground.  
  
"Something's hurt." Duo mumbled. "C'mon, this way."  
  
Quatre's face changed to an expression of worry. "something?" he asked as he followed Duo into a clearing. An animal lay on the other side, whimpering softly, a trail of blood on the ground.  
  
Quatre started to head for the creature, but Duo reached out a hand to stop him. "It's a wolf." He said. He reached into his bag and pulled out the leaves he'd found near the pond. "you stay here." He whispered to Quatre, who nodded. Duo then headed over to the injured wolf. He muttered soothing words as he approached the animal's head with caution.  
  
He reached out a hand and Quatre held his breath as Duo placed it on the wolf's head. His permission granted, Duo fan his hands over the soft fur, searching for the wound. He soon found it. The wolf's front leg was broken and there was a gash on his stomach. Duo immediately set to work fixing up the wounds.  
  
He then called out softly to Quatre. "Come over here." His voice was a soft whisper.  
  
Quatre approached quietly. "what's his name?" he heard Duo ask him.  
  
"Heero." Quatre replied. "but don't ask me how I know."  
  
After a moment of silence, Duo replied to Quatre's last comment. "maybe you should be asking me how you know." He suggested.  
  
Quatre shifted his gaze from the magnificent animal lying on the ground to the boy tending the wounds. "how do I know?' he asked.  
  
"You're a fire mage." Duo replied. "and fire mages can read people's thoughts."  
  
Quatre turned back to the wolf. "People's thoughts?" he asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "that's not a wolf."  
  
Quatre's eyes went wide. "then it's a person?"  
  
"well, an animal mage." Duo said. "They are born an animal, and when their magical powers are at their heights they can change into humans. In any other circumstance, when their power levels are lower than usual, they can change into other animals." Duo paused, looking up as the sun inched it's way toward the horizon. "it's getting late. You should go back to your parents. I'll come and find you in the morning."  
  
"They won't accept me." Quatre mumbled.  
  
"So don't tell them." Duo's eyes had a mischievous look in them. "I'll help you explain in the morning."  
  
Quatre nodded and left Duo with the wolf, heading back for the comfort and warmth of the village.  
  
Duo turned to the wolf, and continued dressing his wounds. "Heero." He muttered. "that's an odd name. has a nice ring to it though." Duo lit a fire and left the wolf to find some water.  
  
When he returned, two men were in the clearing. Being careful to stay away from the wolf, they had seated themselves on the far side of the fire.  
  
Duo stepped into the clearing beside the wolf. "who are you?" he asked in a menacing voice.  
  
The men trembled slightly, but one of them stood up and bowed. "we are men of King Trowa's army, searching for a slave driver going by the name of 'Treize'." He said.  
  
Duo raised one eyebrow. "Ah, yes. King Trowa." He had heard that the king had died and his nephew had taken charge of King's County. "Well, you can tell your king that Treize has been taken care of and he doesn't need to trouble himself with such matters any longer." He said as he turned back to Heero. He offered the wolf some of the water he'd found, and the animal drank it up gratefully.  
  
"By whom?" the soldier asked.  
  
"I took care of him." Duo answered. He had his back turned to the guards, but he could sense their every move.  
  
The first guard turned to the second and grinned. "But surely this cannot be true. You are just a young boy. How could you have managed to overpower a full grown man?" The second guard snickered.  
  
Duo stood and turned slowly, glaring at the guards. They were both standing on the other side of the fire. The light from the fire cast shadows over Duo's face and reflected off of his violet eyes in a magical way.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "If you do not believe, I cannot help you." He looked up at the sky and spread his wings gracefully. "And although I cannot help you, I have my ways of persuasion." He lowered his gaze to look at the two soldiers who were now trembling in their shoes. Duo then glanced around. His eyes landed on the fire, and he smiled as he lifted it off of the burning wood. The guards froze in fear, eyes glued to the floating flames.  
  
Duo sighed and returned the fire to it's rightful place on the wood. He folded his wings and returned his gaze to the two guards, who were now staring at him. "Bring your king to me." He ordered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you will please notice, the chapters are getting longer! And all of the characters are introduced! YAY! Okie, I'm not hiper, really.......  
  
Anyway, let me know what you think of this fic, and don't forget to input your answer to the poll either through a review, or you can email me at duos_only_chick@hotmail.com  
  
Ok, well, I've got to run. Have a happy new years everyone!  
  
Aria 


	6. Meeting With Royalty

Hello again! In chapter 5, as you know, there was a poll. The outcome so far is:  
  
Yaoi- *drum roll please* ....SEVEN!  
  
Girls- *don't bother with the drum roll, cheering would be much more appropriate*.......negative Five! (YAY!) *that's right, NEGATIVE five*  
  
No romance- .....ONE!  
  
Ok, so I guess we'll go with assuming *and I know I shouldn't assume-it makes an ass of you ~u~ and me* that you people want this to be a yaoi. So, I'll give it a try and let me know what you think. I haven't ever written anything like this before.  
  
Ok, next to do on my to do list, Dragon Nataku. Thank you to Diane for letting me know that it came from KC's story "willing slave". It's a really good one, so go and check it out!  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own gundam wing or the Nataku idea. *hehe, that was fun....not.* I wish I was smart enough to think of things like that. *sighs*  
  
Last time, Duo scared the daylight out of the king's two guards. They were sent off to fetch King Trowa *that sounds kinda funny, doesn't it?* and Duo is now in the clearing with Heero the wolf. You need to remember that Wufei has left the clan and he's heading down into the woods, if he isn't already there.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 Meeting With Royalty  
  
*~* In A Clearing Not So Far Away *~*  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"Nataku, I'm trying to get some sleep." Wufei grumbled, sitting up.  
  
"Croik!" Nataku squeaked again.  
  
Wufei stood up. "Alright, alright." He grumbled some more as he looked up at the sky, raising his arms. He summoned the winds, calling on them to push the clouds away. "There." He said. "Now you have stars to count." Wufei was about to sit back down when he thought he heard something. He was going to ignore it, but another squeak from his dragon told him to listen.  
  
He closed his eyes and listened intently for a few moments. "Alright, let's go." He said, knowing that his dragon had heard as well. He doused the fire and headed out of the clearing. Nataku was genuinely beaming.  
  
*~* Back With Angel and Wolf *~*  
  
The guards had left quickly, glad to escape alive from the winged boy. Duo sat down beside the wolf, stroking his head gently. "The pain will be gone in the morning" he said comfortingly.  
  
He sensed the weather mage approaching noisily in the woods. "He's a friend." Duo informed Heero. "He's one of us." The wolf growled softly. "I had a feeling you wouldn't like the dragon."  
  
Wufei then burst into the clearing. He had seen the flickering light from the fire and he'd sensed the power of the two sitting beside it.  
  
He bowed slightly in their presence, and then sat by the fire.  
  
"Hello Wufei." Duo said.  
  
"Hello Duo." Wufei replied. "We meet again I see. The winds warned me of this meeting."  
  
Duo grinned. "Warned you? I would have thought you'd be glad to have some company in your travels."  
  
"Our travels end soon." Wufei answered coldly. "and I would much rather be alone."  
  
"Croik?!?"  
  
"yes, Nataku, you are included in alone." Wufei grumbled. "I learn better without others in the way." He said to Duo.  
  
Duo's grin widened considerably. "Especially without annoying braided "others"?" Duo then turned to the fire. He raised some wood into the air and dropped it on the fire.  
  
"Hm." Wufei answered. Nataku had curled up beside him, and was already half asleep. "I thought she needed to count stars." He thought to himself, realizing she'd wanted to meet up with the braided baka again. There was a distinct scowl on his face.  
  
Duo and Wufei sat in silence for a few moments, before Duo sighed. He stood up and spread his wings. He took off into the air soundlessly, his intent to pinpoint the king's location and to get away from the disturbing silence that the Chinese boy offered.  
  
The braided boy smiled as he felt the wind rushing in his face. He dipped and turned, picking up speed, and then he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
He gasped as a very energetic Nataku flew circles around him. He pulled himself upright and used his mind to hold himself in place. Duo grinned down at Wufei, who glared back. He then scanned the forest, searching for any light that would betray the king's position.  
  
He soon spotted it, less than ten feet away from the clearing. He lowered himself into one of the tree branches above the clearing, and helped a confused looking Wufei up with him.  
  
"The king." He muttered as a crowned Trowa entered the clearing beneath them.  
  
"Your wings." Wufei hissed. Duo looked at him apologetically, and his wings hid themselves through the slits in Duo's shirt.  
  
Trowa drew his sword as he glanced around. The fire was starting to die. Not wanting to lose the light that was his advantage, He ordered one of his unlucky guards to refuel it.  
  
The guard approached the wood and was about to pick a piece up. He stumbled backwards with a stifled cry as the wood lifted itself and dropped into the fire.  
  
"Show yourself." Trowa said. He'd heard a slight snicker from the trees when his guard had approached the wood. Trowa grasped his sword firmly in both hands.  
  
Duo smirked and dropped from the tree. "I don't appreciate your welcome party." He said as Trowa's sword was wrenched from his grasp with an unseen force.  
  
The sword flew over and landed at Duo's feet.  
  
"Who are you?" the king asked.  
  
Duo bowed. "I, your highness, am Duo Maxwell." He straightened himself, and pointed at his comrade in the tree. "and that is Chang Wufei." Wufei jumped down, glared at Duo, then bowed as well.  
  
"Which of you is responsible for freeing the slaves?" Trowa asked.  
  
Duo grinned. "that would be me, your highness."  
  
"and you used magic to do so?" the king said.  
  
Duo hesitated before replying. "In a manner of speaking yes, I used my powers to my advantage."  
  
"and your powers would be?"  
  
"Too many questions." Duo thought. "Telekinesis, and I burnt his sword and whip" he paused, thinking. "Oh, and I placed a spell on him."  
  
"What type of spell?" This question came from Wufei, who blushed slightly as everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
"An alert spell, so I could sense if he caused any more trouble." Duo answered.  
  
"And if he did?" the king asked.  
  
Duo grinned. "I warned him, your highness."  
  
The king seemed satisfied with this answer. "Then, you are both mages, are you not?"  
  
A deep growl came from Heero, and Duo jumped as he noticed the wolf beside him. He had temporarily forgotten about the animal mage.  
  
"All three of you then?" The king asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. A slight smile teased his lips.  
  
"Not exactly." Duo muttered.  
  
"Then what are you?" Trowa said.  
  
"Duo you think that seeing is believing?" Duo asked.  
  
"It depends on the circumstance. If the believed may be seen then yes."  
  
Duo hesitated, then spread his wings. All the guards took a step back. "Then see you must, for angels will not hide."  
  
Wufei seemed to be the only one who was unimpressed with Duo's display of feathers and little speech. The braided boy had practiced the sentence while they'd been travelling together.  
  
Even the king seemed taken aback by the feathery wings. He smiled, his one visible emerald eye shone in the flickering firelight. "I do hope the three of you will come with me." He said. "I am in need of magical protection in my kingdom."  
  
Duo nodded. "I will come, but only if I may bring another."  
  
The king's eyes narrowed. "another?" he inquired.  
  
"A fire mage. The strongest kind of mage. He has not been trained, but he will learn quickly." Duo said.  
  
"Alright." Trowa replied. "and the two of you?" he turned and directed this question to Wufei and Heero.  
  
The wolf growled again. Duo knelt down beside him, and said something that could not be heard by the others. The wolf slowly nodded his head.  
  
Wufei spoke up. "I also have a condition."  
  
Trowa raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I have a dragon." The weather mage said. Nataku then dropped from the sky, and tried to drape herself around Wufei's neck. Her attempt failed miserably as she was now 5 feet long. Her landing almost knocked Wufei to his feet.  
  
"How old is she?" Trowa asked as he tried not to laugh. The landing had been a rare sight.  
  
Nataku finally settled with dropping to the ground to sit by Wufei's side. "almost four weeks." Wufei said. "She will be full size in about a month or so."  
  
Trowa looked hesitant. "Does she breath fire?" his question was replied by Nataku almost burning off his mask of hair. If he hadn't ducked in time, he would have had a slight problem. "Erm, what does she eat?"  
  
Wufei looked startled at the question. He turned to the dragon.  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"She eats meat." He replied. "Mostly insects at this size, as well as small rodents and birds." He glanced at the king, who had a hesitant look on his face. He involved himself in another mind conversation with his pet, then turned to the king again. "When she reaches full size, 30 feet, I can cast a spell to make her as small as you wish."  
  
Trowa nodded, quickly making up his mind. "Then the dragon is accepted. Only if you cast this spell as soon as possible, and she must stay in the courtyard until the spell is performed. As well, there is no fire breathing in the castle."  
  
Wufei almost smiled at the thought of a 30 foot long dragon chasing a certain braided baka through the many halls of the castle, but he caught the smile and forced it back, agreeing to accompany the king with the others.  
  
"So, Duo Maxwell, you will fetch the fire mage?" Trowa asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "I will get him in the morning. Heero and I will meet you at the castle at noon tomorrow." He nodded to the wolf, and they started to head for the edge of the clearing, the four legged animal mage limping slightly.  
  
Wufei hesitated before following the angel, Nataku walking beside him as she stifled a yawn.  
  
The king turned to his guards. "Off to the castle. We must prepare rooms for our guests." The guards quickly left the clearing, obviously afraid that the three mages would turn around at any minute and turn them into something horrible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, this story is certainly off to a good start. It's another one of my long ones, as the plot hasn't even been introduced properly yet. Please let me know what you think, and it's not too late to send in a reply for the poll.  
  
Aria  
  
Oh, and thank you to those who have reviewed so far, I really really appreciate it! 


	7. Trainer Of The Fire Mage

Well, Chapter 7 has arrived! YAY! I love Christmas vacation, nothing to do except fanfiction.......  
  
Oh, this is the life. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this fic so far, I'd really like to know if you like it or not.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own the idea of Nataku (it's from KC's "willing slave") or the gundam wing characters. (in any way, shape, or form *sobs*)  
  
When we left off-the mages have agreed to work for king Trowa, but they have to go and get Quatre first, and they have to explain to his parents what's going on. I'm introducing myself, I couldn't help it. I had to have a say in what was going on. *lol* this could get interesting.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7 the shooting star she saw  
  
*~* no, that's not right. *~*  
  
Chapter 7 The Trainer Of The Fire Mage  
  
*~* In The Forest, Just Outside The Village *~*  
  
Duo and Wufei had arrived at the village within a few minutes, accompanied closely by Heero and Nataku. They set up another camp on the outskirts of the small clump of houses, and had agreed not to light a fire while so close to the humans.  
  
Wufei drifted off to sleep easily while Duo was lost in his thoughts. He listened to the three others in the clearing, the young dragon would twitch every once in a while, and was snoring loudly. The wolf had chosen to sleep not too far away from the braided boy, and Wufei had fallen asleep leaning against a tree. Duo eventually drifted off to sleep, unconscious to the fact that he was using the wolf as a pillow.  
  
When Heero awoke, he found himself in human form. Duo's herbs had done their trick, but the animal mage supposed that a bit of magic had been involved as well. Duo was curled up beside him, so Heero didn't move so as not to wake the sleeping boy. He noticed that Wufei and Nataku were not there.  
  
Duo shifted slightly, then his violet eyes fluttered open. He found himself quite comfortable, snuggled up to Heero's warm body.  
  
"Ack!" Duo jumped up. The wolf was no longer there. Instead, a pair of deep Prussian blue eyes met with his. "You scared me." Duo mumbled, surveying Heero's human form. He had messy brown hair, and he was slightly taller than Duo's 5'6". He was well built, and wearing a black shirt accompanied with white pants. Duo struggled to pull his gaze from Heero as the animal mage stood up.  
  
*~*  
  
what's with the white pants, you ask? You'll find out, it's coming soon.  
  
*~*  
  
"You need to get the fire mage." Heero said. Duo nodded. There was something about Heero's voice that he felt he could definitely get used to. Duo then left the woods, heading for Quatre's house. Heero followed him, his eyes on the swinging braid.  
  
Duo knocked on Quatre's front door. Glancing at the position of the sun, he guessed it was late morning.  
  
Quatre's mother opened the door to see a grinning Duo and a boy she didn't recognize. Her eyes narrowed as she saw they were both wearing the traditional mage clothing.  
  
*~*  
  
there, explanation said. If you didn't catch it, you're not reading this properly......  
  
*~*  
  
"Is Quatre here?" Duo asked tentatively, noticing the look in the woman's eyes.  
  
She stepped away from the door and motioned for them to enter as she left to find her son.  
  
Quatre emerged, moments later. He nodded to Duo and said "hello" to Heero, knowing who the boy was.  
  
"Did you tell them yet?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No. I didn't know how."  
  
Duo grinned. "Lead me to your parents." He said, bowing deeply.  
  
Quatre smiled slightly. Duo had the unique ability to lift anyone's spirits. He then led the way through the house to find his parents in the kitchen.  
  
Mr. Winner's eyes darkened at the sight of his son with the 2 mages. "What do you want with Quatre?" he growled.  
  
"He has been offered a position on the king's highest council." Duo said. Quatre's eyes widened. ]  
  
Quatre's father looked as if he doubted Duo's words. "The king doesn't even know my son. Why would he want him on his council?"  
  
Heero sighed. "don't tell me you didn't know he's a ......."  
  
Duo poked Heero, unknowingly sending chills of excitement up Heero's spine. "Don't tell them like that" he hissed.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" Heero demanded, glaring at Duo.  
  
"Because they won't let him go."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the girl who was leaning in the open doorway.  
  
"who are you?" Mrs. Winner asked.  
  
"The name's Aria." The girl said, entering the kitchen. She was wearing a green shirt that matched her eyes perfectly.  
  
"green?" Heero thought, as he noticed the white pants that the girl was wearing. He was an animal mage, represented by the black shirt. Wufei was weather, thus the blue, and angels were violet. Quatre would be red when he began his training. Heero had never heard of or seen green before.  
  
Duo eyed the girl suspiciously, but he kept his mouth shut. She looked to be about their age, and her powers felt familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on them.  
  
Aria turned to look at Duo. "An angel." She said, "and an animal" she turned her attention to Quatre. "very interesting...." she mumbled.  
  
All of the other occupants of the room were now glaring at Aria, with the exception of Quatre, of course.  
  
"I want to know why my son is so important to you." Mrs. Winner said.  
  
"He's no ordinary human." Aria replied. Duo and Heero were still glaring at her. She turned to Quatre. "I must speak with you in private."  
  
Mrs Winner interrupted. "anything you have to say to our son can be said in front of us as well."  
  
Aria sighed. "fine, have it your way." She grumbled. She snapped her fingers once, muttered a spell, then snapped her fingers again.  
  
At first it appeared as if nothing had happened.  
  
Aria turned to Quatre. "How well are your parents going to accept the fact that you're a mage?" she asked.  
  
Quatre ignored the question and asked one of his own. "what was all that about?" he asked.  
  
"all what?" Aria replied. "oh, the spell? I froze time."  
  
"who, exactly is affected." Duo asked.  
  
"everyone except us." Aria answered. "Oh, and the weather with his dragon."  
  
They group in the kitchen heard the door burst open. "where is she?" Wufei growled. Nataku cowered behind him until she saw Aria. Everyone heard the familiar "Croik!" of happiness as she waddled over to the girl.  
  
"Hey Nataku!" Aria said, laughing slightly.  
  
"What's that?" Quatre asked. The dragon closed it's eyes and "purred" in contentment as Quatre patted it on the head.  
  
"It's a baby dragon." Aria answered Quatre's question for Wufei.  
  
"and it's mine." The Chinese boy growled.  
  
Quatre turned to the weather mage. "Hello Wufei." He said. "how do you know Aria?"  
  
Wufei wasn't surprised that the blonde knew his name. it was one of the traits of the fire mage, after all. "we travelled together for just under a week." Wufei grumbled. "she taught me most of the spells I know." He turned to glare at the green eye'd girl who was smiling back. "she never did tell me who she was. Green is not a known colour in the mage world."  
  
"You will know when the time is right." Aria countered.  
  
"the time is right NOW." Wufei spat back. "time freezing spells are banned from the knowledge of all mages."  
  
Duo frowned in concentration. "But I know one." He said.  
  
Wufei turned his glare to the braided boy. "yes, but you aren't a mage, are you?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Duo replied, a thoughtful look still in his eyes.  
  
"she taught you?" Heero asked Wufei, and in return received a glare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well, that was chapter 7, please let me know what you think! I wonder what I am. I haven't quite figured that part out yet. Don't worry though. I might be Duo's ONLY Chick, but I'll let Heero have him for this one fic. *lol* anyway, please review!  
  
Aria 


	8. The Unknown Mage

Well, time for chapter 8! This is so exciting! Anyway, enough of that. When we left off, Wufei had just told Quatre how he'd travelled with Aria and she'd taught him most of the spells he knows. (meaning that he isn't fully trained yet. Neither is Quatre, but the others are.) Ok, so I guess if you're reading this you've already read the other chapters. I posted the last one yesterday, so I don't think that you could have forgotten already. But if you have, you can just go and scan over it to refresh your memory right? Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna stop the "what happened last time" right now.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own gundam wing. And I didn't get Duo or Heero for Christmas. Phooey. I also don't own the idea of the dragon Nataku, that belongs to KC, who wrote about her in the "willing slave".  
  
Please don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8 The Unknown Mage  
  
*~* In Quatre's House (time is frozen)*~*  
  
Aria rolled her eyes at Wufei. "Anyway Quatre." She said. He nodded to inform her that he was listening. "You are a fire mage in need of training, are you not? She demanded. Upon receiving another nod from the blonde she continued. "Well, today's your lucky day, because I've been sent here to train you, and to help the dragon."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"Yes, Nataku. I'm here to help you as well. Some weather spells just can't be taught by dragons, and you know that I'm very experienced in that field." Aria said. She then found herself at sword point, Wufei's shining katana dangerously close to the side of her neck.  
  
"Wufei......." Aria said in a warning voice.  
  
"My dragon does not need your help, weak onna." He growled.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me weak!" A gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and threw Wufei to the other side of the room. He dropped his sword mid-flight and Aria caught it expertly. She gripped it easily in her hands, and lowered it to the side of his throat.  
  
The tables had turned.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted. He glanced at Duo, who shrugged.  
  
"I guess they don't get along very well." The braided boy said.  
  
Quatre looked worried. "Um, Aria?" He said questioningly.  
  
"Yes Quatre?" She replied, handing Wufei back his sword and offering a hand to Wufei, to help him off his feet.  
  
The weather mage bluntly refused the offer of friendship. He grabbed his Katana and sheathed it. "Nataku, we're leaving." He said, as he turned and headed out of the room.  
  
"Croik!" came the dragon's reluctant reply as she took off after a fuming Wufei.  
  
"Alright, well, now that that's settled." Aria returned to her cheery self. "Quatre, I've been sent here to train you to be the best fire mage that ever walked the surface of the earth."  
  
"Who sent you?" Heero growled.  
  
"It doesn't concern you. So, Quatre, I froze time to ask you if you're ready to take on the challenge. It won't be easy, and from the looks of it, your parents aren't going to be too happy."  
  
Quatre nodded. "I'll do it." He said.  
  
"Good!" Aria exclaimed. "How are you going to tell your parents?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, but it'll come to me." He paused. "Will you treat me as a friend instead of a student?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever you say, friend Quatre." Aria replied with an amused look in her eyes. She bowed slightly, and they both smiled, then burst out laughing. "Alright, let's get this over with." Another two snaps of Aria's fingers, and time resumed at it's normal pace.  
  
Duo and Heero exchanged a look of question. They were both fully trained mages, and therefore, they knew that if Quatre was going to be "The best mage that ever walked the surface of the earth" then he would need a teacher that knew what he, or she, was talking about.  
  
"What did you mean when you said that he wasn't ordinary?" Mrs. Winner asked.  
  
Aria gave Quatre a 'helpful' shove towards his parents.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked.  
  
Aria gulped. She really hoped for Quatre's sake, that they would accept what he was.  
  
"Of course we love you Quatre" his mother exclaimed, but the look in his father's eyes said differently.  
  
"Will you love me always?" He asked, not daring to look into their eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Aria standing there.  
  
"Will you love him always, no matter what the circumstance?" she demanded to his parents. His mother nodded her head. "Even if, even if he was dressed....." She whispered, her sentence trailed off as a deafening silence filled the room.  
  
Quatre felt the grip on his shoulder tighten slightly. He gazed into the green eyes until they snapped shut.  
  
"I call upon the light." Aria's voice was just barely a whisper. "Of spirits, soaring free" Quatre's eyes widened as he felt a gust of wind encircling himself and Aria. "you see my wish" the volume of her voice was increasing, though just barely. There was now a whirlwind of air engulfing the two involved in the spell. "now release it unto me" Aria's voice dropped back down to a whisper as she concluded the spell. The maddening wind died slowly. Aria was breathing heavily, but she quickly composed herself before the wind died completely and she surveyed her work.  
  
"Even if he was dressed.......dressed like us." She finished her sentence.  
  
Quatre looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a red top made of some type of material that he didn't recognize. It was very light. His pants were of the same substance, although they were a bit heavier, more durable.  
  
He looked at Aria. "thank you." He said. When she didn't acknowledge it, he noticed that she had a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Duo had been having a light conversation with Heero while Quatre and Aria had been confronting his parents. They had been speaking in whispers, discussing the 'new arrival'. However, when Aria had started her spell, they had both turned to stare.  
  
"The summoning spell." Heero mumbled.  
  
"The spell of the spirit mages." Duo turned to Heero. "She's a spirit mage." He said.  
  
"Yellow." Heero replied. Duo nodded, then turned to watch the spell spin it's course. When it had finished, Aria had met Duo's gaze. Duo had seen sorrow and pain in her green eyes. Then, something totally out of his grasp had happened. Aria's eyes had turned a green so dark it was almost black. They had filled with an evil so great that he had had to turn his violet eyes away.  
  
"Aria, are you ok?" Quatre asked.  
  
Aria blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine Quatre." She said. "Red suits you."  
  
Quatre smiled. It was true. He looked amazing in the red shirt. His blue eyes stood out perfectly and the red made his blond hair almost glow. His smile quickly disappeared as he turned to face his parents.  
  
"Heero." Duo muttered. "there's something not quite right about her."  
  
Heero nodded. "I know."  
  
Mrs. Winner stared at her son in disbelief. "You're a mage?" her voice was just below a whisper.  
  
Quatre nodded slowly.  
  
His father then stepped forward. "If you really are a mage, then I will not have anything more to do with you. I do not need to take on the demands of your 'training' and such events. Nor your mistakes. You can go and get yourself killed for all I care. You are no longer a Winner." And with that, he turned and left the room.  
  
Mrs. Winner glanced at Quatre, then quickly followed her husband. She did not have a say in these events, but it was clear that she was proud of her son. She followed her husband out of the room.........away from Quatre.........never to see her son again.  
  
Aria placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder. A single tear ran down his cheek as he turned to look at her. She was easily half a foot shorter than he was. Quatre smiled, then turned to Duo.  
  
"You said something about a place on the king's council, did you not?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, and we must get going. I don't think the king will be happy if we keep him waiting." Duo replied, and he led the way out of the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
and the plot starts to get started. Interesting............  
  
yeah, anyway, let me know what you think, please!  
  
Aria 


	9. An Offering They Couldn't Resist

Hehehehe! So, this would be chapter 9 eh? Yeah, that's right. Um, please please let me know what you think, it keeps me writing! I've got a bit of writers block, but I don't think it's too serious. Heh. Anyway, when we left off, Quatre's parents had denied to know him when they found out he was a mage, and the group is heading for king trowa's castle.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own gundam wing. Duh. I also don't own the idea for the dragon Nataku, that belongs to KC from "willing slave"  
  
Warnings: um, this is getting to be a really long fic, just so you know. Also, 1+2 mentions, in the next chapter. There aren't going to be any lemons in this fic. Sorry to those of you who might have wanted one, but I don't think I could write that, so, we'll just stick with the safe stuff.  
  
Ok, on with the good stuff.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9 An Offering They Couldn't Resist  
  
When they arrived at the castle, they weren't surprised that Wufei was there already.  
  
A servant led the collection of mages to the king's dining room, where Trowa awaited them along with lunch.  
  
"Please be seated." The king said, as he pulled out a chair for the green shirted mage. "It's good to see you again Aria."  
  
She smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, your highness."  
  
Trowa then sat down himself, and he turned his attention to Aria's student. He was chatting happily with the girl, and although she was much smaller than the boy, he could tell that she was also much more experienced. Trowa cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"As you already know, King's County has no magical protection. Therefore, I am looking for mages that are willing to work for me. You will be given accommodations in the castle, as well as three meals a day. You will also have seats on my highest council, and it is more than likely that I will turn to you for advice before I look to my advisors." The king said.  
  
"What's the catch?" Heero asked, turning to the king.  
  
"You'll have to put up with each other, first of all." He replied, looking meaningfully at Wufei, who was still glaring at Aria. "As well, you will be in danger of being killed every minute that you are in my service, and possibly after you resign as well."  
  
Duo grinned. "sounds like my king of job." He said. "I'll do it."  
  
Heero thought for a moment, then agreed as well.  
  
Wufei was hesitant, but Nataku convinced him he should, with a pleading "Croik!"  
  
The king turned to Aria, who was deep in thought. "I realize the council part does not appeal to you, Aria Cagim." He said.  
  
Heero's breath caught in his throat when he heard the name "Cagim", but he hid his surprise. He glanced around the table. Quatre and Wufei obviously had no idea what the name meant, but Duo gave him a meaningful look.  
  
"Cagim?" Duo asked, after a few moments.  
  
Aria looked at him, and her eyes started to darken as she met his gaze, but she looked away before they could turn to the empty black that was filled with hate. "Yes, my full name is Aria Cagim."  
  
"But that means........" Heero's sentence trailed off as Aria held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"I am the head of the mage council, yes, and I am the most powerful mage. I can perform any spell, though I am a mixture of spirit and weather." Aria paused, then turned to her student. "Do you know how you became a mage?" she asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head.  
  
Aria smiled. "When a child is born, it has a light in it's heart. This light is it's soul, the one thing that allows it to enjoy life. The soul creates your personality, and your personality creates who you are." She paused. "the child's light is always white, but in some children, as they get older and their personalities develop, the white will slowly start to change colour. The few children who develop this colour become mages."  
  
"But you're a mixture of two colours." Quatre said. "Does that happen often?"  
  
Aria shook her head. "If two colours develop, they different shades of that colour will most likely mix to form a shade of black, or brown. These children become the dark mages, and they are taken by the Master. There are usually only one or two per generation. The Master trains them, and tries to bring them back into the world of colour."  
  
"Were you one of the dark mages?" Quatre asked  
  
Aria hesitated thinking. "No." she finally replied. "My colours are mixed together evenly, allowing them to blend. But, I was born with the colour green. The mage council didn't know what to do with me, because I was born with a colour. They ended up giving me to the Master, and he trained me."  
  
Quatre nodded. "So, when the Master brings the dark mages back to colour will they blend as well?"  
  
"No, they will have one dominant colour, as you do, but they are not as strong as you will become." Aria took a deep breath. "Do you understand?"  
  
Quatre nodded slowly. "I think so."  
  
"Good." Aria replied. "So, what do you think? Should we join up with king Trowa?" she grinned at the king, and he smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should." Quatre confirmed. "But, I should warn you, I have no idea how to use my powers."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I understand. But, with Aria as a teacher you will learn how. She is the best teacher you could have."  
  
The blended mage blushed slightly at this comment, then she turned to Quatre. "Your training starts this evening. I'll give you a little bit of time to get to know the castle, and I have a book I want you to read. I'll come and find you after dinner."  
  
Quatre nodded. The king then excused himself to attend a meeting, leaving the five newly hired mages to get accustomed and to take in their surroundings. Aria had stayed in the castle before, so she led the group of boys through the dark and damp passageways of the dungeons, and through the bright and cheerful hallways of the main parts of the castle. She then showed them to their rooms. They each had a separate one. Heero and Duo were across the hall from each other, then you turned a corner and there were three more rooms. Two were on one side of Duo and Heero's hallway, these belonged to Wufei and Aria. Quatre was on the other side of the hallway.  
  
Duo and Heero had decided to take a walk in the courtyard, to discuss their current position. Quatre was in his room reading the book Aria had given him about fire mages and their spells. She had also given him a warning not to try any of them without her there. Aria was knocking nervously on Wufei's heavy wooden door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY! Chapter 9 done too! And I have chapter 10 done as well, I just haven't typed it yet, so let me know if I should post it or not......your input is appreciated!  
  
Aria  
  
Ps-thank you so much to those of you that have reviewed, I really really appreciate it! Thank you! 


	10. Strange Encounter

Well, this is chapter 10. I guess that's two chapters now in the same day. YAY! Anyway, when we left off, well, you already know what happened because you've already read the other chapters. So, basically, they all agreed to work for the king. (or, our good friend Trowa.) anywho, duo and Heero are in the courtyard, "discussing" and Aria's knocking on Wufei's door, and Quatre's reading his book, and Trowa's at a meeting. There. Happy? You'd better be.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own gundam wing or the idea for the dragon Nataku. The idea belongs to KC from "willing slave" and yes, I do have permission.  
  
Okie, on with the fic. *drum roll please......*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10 The Hidden Power  
  
"knock knock knock"  
  
Wufei glared at the door, hoping to make the sound go away. He knew who was there.  
  
"knock knock knock"  
  
"Nataku's not here." He called.  
  
"Good for her. Let me in Wufei, I don't want to talk to the dragon." Came the annoyed reply.  
  
"It's not locked." He growled.  
  
The door creaked open, and Aria shut it behind her, locking it. She then turned to face Wufei. He was sitting cross legged on the king sized bed, polishing his beloved Katana.  
  
"What do you want, onna?" he demanded harshly.  
  
Aria smirked, noticing the absence of the word "weak". Then she realized that she had no real reason to want to see Wufei. She looked at him, his black eyes piercing into hers. Being a spirit mage, she could see a person's spirit, and she could tell what they were feeling. Wufei was glowing a light shade of blue.  
  
"Well?" he asked, returning his attention to his Katana. Those green eyes were taking in every inch of him, he could feel their powerful gaze, but, unlike Duo, he was unable to see the darkness that was hidden within them.  
  
"I, um, I came for....to see how far you've gotten in your studies." She said, still looking at him intently, almost drinking in the way he looked, what he was feeling. He was good at hiding it, but she was good at looking.  
  
"How do you plan on finding that out?" he demanded.  
  
Aria paused. She knew one spell, but it would drain most of her energy. She figured, however, that she would be able to make it back to her room before she collapsed. "Um, the spell I'm going to use will take a lot of power." She said. Was that a hint of concern in his eyes? If it was, it disappeared quickly. "And I'm going to need your cooperation."  
  
Wufei scowled at the last comment. "Fine. Might as well get this over with." He growled, getting up and placing his Katana on the bed.  
  
"Alright." Aria said, taking a deep breath. She crossed the room, and dragged Wufei to the centre. She held out her hands, and some flower petals appeared with a flash of silvery-green light. "Forgot them in my room." She muttered.  
  
"Show off." Wufei thought, as he watched Aria spread them around in a circle that surrounded them. They gave off a pleasant smell.  
  
"I don't ever want you to try this." She said. "If it's done by the wrong person, or with the wrong ingredients, you could get lost forever inside the other person. Do you understand?"  
  
He nodded his head, rolling his eyes slightly.  
  
Aria sighed. "Alright." She held out her hands, palms up. "place your hands on top of mine."  
  
He obeyed, and noticed that she trembled slightly under his touch. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at her, and she blushed slightly, then closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Soul gazing is an art for the bold.  
  
Take this as warning you now have been told.  
  
The only way to see the light  
  
Is to enter and witness how bright  
  
It shines telling the powers  
  
Of a learning one who hides them well."  
  
Aria chanted the old spell, and entered Wufei's mind.  
  
The weather mage felt Aria's presence leave her body, and he felt her searching through him. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but a full ten minutes later, he felt her leave. As Aria's body received it's soul, her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple of times, then looked at Wufei.  
  
"Well?" he asked, noticing the exhausted look in her eyes. Her breathing was quite heavy as well.  
  
"You're stronger than you show." She said. "Why do you hide your powers? Are you afraid to show them?"  
  
Wufei shrugged, and removed his hands from hers. He noticed a deep wound in her left palm, and he looked at her questioningly.  
  
Aria quickly lowered her hands. "It's nothing." She mumbled, lowering her gaze as well.  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe that." He said, and turned to leave the circle, but Aria's hand flew out to stop him from stepping over the scented flower petals.  
  
"You'd be cursed." She said, as she murmured something that sounded like "protect no more", then she bent down to scoop up the petals.  
  
Wufei glanced at her, then bent down to help.  
  
"That wound wasn't there before you performed the spell." He said.  
  
"It's nothing." Was Aria's harsh reply. "And I don't want to hear you talking about it either."  
  
"Aria...." he growled, only to find himself blown to the other side of the room. His back slammed against the hard rock wall and the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped for air, and when he caught his breath, he looked over at Aria, who had collapsed on the ground.  
  
Wufei sighed. "stupid onna." He grumbled, but he knew it wasn't true. He picked her up gently, and placed her on his bed. "Nataku!" he called.  
  
"Croik!" the dragon appeared moments later.  
  
"Get Duo for me." Wufei said.  
  
"Croik!" The dragon left, heading for the courtyard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did you think? Please let me know!  
  
Sorry that the 1+2 wasn't here, but I decided to save that for the next chapter.  
  
Aria 


	11. The Walk

Hehehe! This story is so much fun to write! It's starting to get serious though, and the plot will be revealed within the next five chapters. Hehe. I know, that's kind of a long plot, but you'll understand..it comes in parts.  
  
When we left off, Aria collapsed from the spell she performed on Wufei, and the weather mage got his dragon to go and look for Duo. Uh, this chapter jumps backwards a bit in time, to when Heero and Duo left for their walk.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own gundam wing, although I do own an action figure! Hehe, go fig, it's the deathscythe model......  
  
Alright, on with the fic, please please please let me know what you think! It's good for the writing if I get more reviews.........  
  
Also, this chapter might be kinda short. Sorry!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11 The Walk  
  
Heero and Duo had headed for the courtyard. They didn't speak a word for several minutes, each trying to find the right word to say.  
  
"why would Aria want to train Quatre?" Duo finally said something.  
  
"Hn." Was Heero's only reply. He was struggling to keep his gaze from the braided mage. "angel." He thought, correcting himself. "not mage, angel."  
  
"It's not that I don't want her to teach him, it's just that there's something that's not quite right about her." Duo was talking again. He glanced at Heero to try to catch a reaction. Nothing. "Heero, have you ever looked into her eyes?" he asked, still looking at the mage.  
  
Heero stopped walking, and looked back at Duo. "Yes. Why?" the question had been unexpected.  
  
"Did they darken in colour?" Duo asked. Heero noted that Duo was serious. He decided that this was important.  
  
"No........" he replied.  
  
"hmmmm." Duo turned and kept walking. The two had reached the courtyard, and they were following a small dirt path through a clump of trees that surrounded a small pond.  
  
"Did they darken when you looked into them?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo glanced at him, then looked up at the sky. He put his hands behind his head and stretched his wings with a sigh. "Yes." He said. "There's something strange about her. They turned almost black, Heero."  
  
Duo then proceeded to trip over a root, cutting off Heero's reply, but he never touched the ground. He'd used his powers to stop himself, but a pair of arms had also tried to save him.  
  
Heero had seen the root, and he'd grabbed Duo around the waist to prevent the fall. As Duo righted himself, he looked into Heero's deep blue eyes. He'd never been this close before. He could feel Heero's warm breath on his face, and his strong arms were still holding him close.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Duo whispered.  
  
"Maybe she's turning dark." Heero replied.  
  
"She doesn't act like it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She's really strong........."  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
The distance between the two boys was slowly decreasing as their voices got quieter, until they were barely audible.  
  
"Croik!" the two broke apart at the urgent sound, Duo blushing slightly. They searched the skies for the approaching dragon.  
  
Nataku landed beside Duo, who crouched down to talk with her.  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Croik!" came the reply.  
  
"Aria?" Duo gasped. "Well, we'd better go check this out. C'mon Heero!" And with that, the three headed up for Wufei's room.  
  
When they reached it, Duo barged in, without knocking of course, to find Aria lying on Wufei's bed, and the weather mage standing on the other side of the room, a deep scowl on his face.  
  
"You can't touch her." Wufei warned Duo, as the angel headed for the girl lying unconscious on the bed. There was a thin layer of sweat covering her skin, and she was breathing heavily.  
  
Duo reached out a hand to touch the girl's forehead, but he found that within two inches from her glistening skin, the muscles in his arm ceased to work, and it dropped limply to his side.  
  
"Oh, that's a weird feeling." Duo mumbled as he tried again. The attempt was in vain, and he heard a slight snicker coming from the other side of the room.  
  
Duo turned to glare at the weather mage, and Wufei glared back, a look nothing short of hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Can you heal her?" Heero asked from beside Duo.  
  
"If I can find out what's wrong, yes." Duo replied.  
  
"I'm going to get Quatre. He might be able to learn something from this." Heero said.  
  
"Ok. We should send Nataku to get Trowa. She can bring a note." Duo headed over to the table, and pulled out a piece of parchment. He dipped a feather pen into some ink and quickly scribbled something down. "Here Nataku." He said, handing the creature the important message.  
  
Heero and Quatre entered the room in time to see Nataku flying out the window, and in time to see Duo turn to face Aria and gasp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that one was kinda short, but I need the next part to be all in one chapter. Let me know what you think, pretty please!!! (I can put cherries on top first, if you want!)  
  
To all of you who have reviewed, thank you so much! @--&---  
  
Aria 


	12. The Darkness Is Revealed

Well, I'm finally getting around to typing chapter 12! This fic is going to be a long one, I can tell you that right now! So, please review, and I'll keep writing!  
  
Last time, Nataku was sent for Trowa and Heero and Quatre just entered Wufei's room, where Aria is unconscious, on Wufei's bed, from performing too many spells, or so we think………………………  
  
Ok, I don't own gundam wing or the characters. The idea for the dragon Nataku came from KC's 'Willing Slave'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12 The Darkness is Revealed  
  
Heero and Quatre entered the room in time to see Nataku fly out the open window, and in time to see Duo turn to face Aria and gasp. They glanced at her as well. A muffled cry came from Quatre, and Heero remained expressionless. *big surprise*.  
  
Aria was standing, staring straight ahead, eyes blank. Duo noticed that once again her eyes were darkening, but this time, her shirt was experiencing the same change.  
  
"Heero!" Duo hissed. "her eyes."  
  
Heero glanced at Aria's eyes. "What about them?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Her shirt is darkening with them." Duo said, ignoring the weather mage's question.  
  
Heero shook his head. "They look ok to me, but the shirt darkening as well doesn't surprise me."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Why not?" Quatre asked, also watching Aria.  
  
"A mage's clothes are bound to the mage magically. They can protect you, and they're used for certain spells." Duo explained.  
  
"Quatre, what colour is Aria's shirt?" Wufei asked the blond.  
  
"It's a darker green than it was before, now that you ask." Quatre replied.  
  
Duo spun around to look at him. "You can see it too?" He received a nod from the other boy, then he turned his attention back to Aria. She lifted her gaze slowly, looking around the room. Quatre watched in amazement as she went almost completely black before it faded and she collapsed on the bed.  
  
Duo approached her slowly, and found that he could touch her once again. He placed a hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes.  
  
Trowa entered the room to find Duo explaining that she was magically tired, and that she just needed time to rest. "Although we will need someone to watch her." Duo said.  
  
"I'll do it." Quatre volunteered.  
  
"No." Duo replied. "if she wakes up in another trance, she could hurt you, or you could accidentally hurt her."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"Nataku?!?" Wufei asked. He nodded his head after a minute or so. "She can get us if anything goes wrong."  
  
Duo thought for a moment then agreed. "She owes us an explanation when she wakes up. Did she perform any spells? And why is she in your room Wufei?"  
  
The weather mage explained what had happened, leaving out the part where he'd been blown across the room *of course.*  
  
Duo nodded. "That Is a hard spell to perform, and it was combined with the summoning spell she did earlier."  
  
"Not to mention that she summoned mage clothing." Heero added. "She had to create the magical ties."  
  
"Mhmmm." Duo agreed.  
  
"You do need to realize that Aria is not the type to forget these types of important facts. She is the most powerful mage that there is, and she knows what she's talking about." Trowa added. "I think something came up that she wasn't expecting."  
  
Nataku then flew in the room, disturbing the thoughts of every person in the room with a happy "Croik!" clearly stating that she delivered the important message efficiently.  
  
Wufei patted his pet on the head, and went over to Aria. He picked her up gently and headed for the door. "I'm putting her back in her room. She's certainly not staying in here." He said as he left.  
  
Duo grinned. "I need to check something in the library." He said. "Heero, will you come with me?"  
  
Heero nodded and followed the braided boy out of the room.  
  
Quatre returned to his book, and his exit was followed by a very amused king.  
  
"I must admit, I am a little surprised at the relationships, however friendly they are, that are forming." He said to himself, as he headed down the passageways that led to his study.  
  
"Croik!"  
  
Wufei sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can keep you company for a bit."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
The weather mage looked questioningly at the dragon. "Chess?" He asked. "I didn't know you knew how to play."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"Fine." Wufei sighed. He glanced at the girl on the bed. Duo had done all he could for the now sleeping mage, but he sensed that this was not an illness that they were fighting. "It seems like something more serious." He thought. "and there's something that they're not telling me."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"No, I'm not thinking about her." Wufei mumbled to the dragon. He turned back to the chessboard, completely absorbed in other thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that italics were someone's thoughts. Okie, please review! I'd also like to thank all of you who did, and if you leave a signed review, I'll try to find one of your fics and review them? *no, it's not bribery, I just get bored and I need something to do!* ok, well, please review!  
  
Aria  
  
Sorry, I know this one was kinda short as well, but I'm almost finished my other fic, and I'm working on two others, and I haven't written in anymore of this one. I had to add some at the end of it as it was. Um, please don't hurt me! It's bad for my health! 


	13. The Orphan

Well, after much waiting, chapter 13 is being posted! YAY! New keyboard, so there might be a few mistakes that were completely unintended. LOL. Ok, on with the fic  
  
Disclaimer I don't own it so don't sue  
  
Um, when we left off, duo and Heero headed for the library, Quatre's in his room, and Trowa left for a meeting I think. Yeah, that's right. Ok, on with it already……….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13 The Orphan  
  
*~* In the library *~*  
  
"What are we here for?" Heero asked the braided angel.  
  
"To find a book." Duo replied, grinning. The two boys were in the castle's massive library. The room was humungous, and It was filled with shelves and shelves of dust, heavy books, and old, faded parchments.  
  
"A book?" Heero asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, a book." Duo replied. "I don't remember what it's called though."  
  
"Figures." Heero muttered under his breath, but Duo caught the intended insult.  
  
"Very funny." He said sarcastically. "I think it had something to do with the darkness"  
  
"Maybe I can help you." Said a small voice from in the shadows of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Mew!" both boys jumped as a small kitten, about the size of a fist, jumped at them. It was gray and fuzzy, and it looked like it loved to play. It's green eyes had a hint of kitty mischief in them. "Mew!" it said again.  
  
"cute little bugger" Duo muttered as he reached down to pet the kitten. "but I don't think it was the voice that we heard."  
  
"No, that was me." The voice supplied, as its owner stepped out of the darkness of the room. It was a girl, around the boys' age. Her blond hair fell to her elbows, and her eyes were a sea green colour, with a sparkle of silver hidden in their depths.  
  
"Who are you?" Hero demanded in an expressionless voice.  
  
"I have no name, but the king titled me Zahra." She replied, a hint off sadness in her voice.  
  
"Why don't you have a name?" Duo, being curious, asked.  
  
"I know no mother or father." Zahra replied. "I'm an orphan."  
  
Duo nodded, feeling sympathy for the girl. He knew what it was like to have no family. It wasn't a warm feeling.  
  
"You said you could help us?" Heero growled. Duo glared at him. He could be so uncaring at times.  
  
Zahra blushed slightly. "I am the king's librarian. He is the only family I know, as he took me in from the streets. I can find you a book, if you like. And obviously you are looking for a book, as you're in the library. That, or you're completely lost."  
  
Duo smiled kindly. "I would appreciate that very much. We're looking for something along the lines of dark mages. A list of sorts, of the ones we found, and the ones that were returned to a colour. But, more importantly, we're looking for a list of dark mages that were not returned to colour."  
  
Heero turned his attention from the cat to Duo at the utterance of these last words. "I thought they were all brought back." He said.  
  
"I had thought so too, until now." Duo replied. He involved himself in a slight conversation with the stoic mage, as Zahra went to look for the books.  
  
While Heero was talking with Duo, his wolf instincts were starting to kick in. He kept looking at the kitten, which was licking its paws carefully. Duo noticed Heero's absentmindedness, and he decided it was nothing.  
  
Duo had no idea how very wrong he was.  
  
When Zahra was returning with the books, she dropped the pile in surprise as Heero changed into a wolf mid-jump, as he pounced on the unsuspecting kitten.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
Heero was about to land on the tiny creature when he felt himself not to be falling anymore. Rather, he was rising, away from his prey. He returned to his human form, and glared at Duo, who had obviously lifted him to prevent any harm that might have come to Zahra's pet. Duo ignored the glare easily, as it was *slightly* ineffective coming from someone who was completely helpless not to mention suspended in midair.  
  
Duo picked up the kitten gently, and turned to Zahra, after grinning at his floating friend. "I'm sorry for Heero's behaviour." He apologized.  
  
Zahra, though startled, managed a small smile of surprise, mostly. She had known that the two had powers, but she had never been taught of mages. She had been taught nothing, now that she thought of it. She had taught herself to read, as it was the only way to survive in the village. You had to know your way around, and things weren't easy if you didn't know the letters and symbols used by the people. She quickly cleared her mind of thoughts, as she bent down to pick up the pile of books she had dropped. She reached out for the closest one, but found it lifted into the air as she drew closer to it.  
  
"Allow me." Duo said kindly. "My friend is the reason you dropped them. Let me help you." The books then staked themselves neatly, and Duo helped Zahra up, and handed her the tiny kitten. "What's its name?" he asked.  
  
"His name is Kearney" Zahra replied. "It means warrior, oddly enough." She laughed slightly as the tiny animal mewed loudly. "I have to go and fetch some food for his dinner." She said, as she headed to the back of the library. "I hope those books are helpful."  
  
Heero grunted in midair.  
  
"Oh yeah." Duo muttered as he lowered his friend. "Sorry, but I couldn't let you eat it, it was too cute." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Hn." Heero replied, as he was lowered to the ground.  
  
Duo was already attacking the pile of books as the animal mage joined him. "Dark mages that did not return?" Heero asked. "What did you mean by that?"  
  
"I meant that I think Aria is part dark mage, and she might be working underneath someone. I don't know what to think, but I know that there is a darkness inside of her." Duo turned the pages carefully of a particularly old book. "Just look for some list of sorts." He told his friend, "and promise me you won't mention this to anyone else."  
  
"Hn." Was Heero's reply. He didn't know what Duo was up to, but he suspected the angel had a reason. He didn't want to get the braided boy upset, so he too picked up a book and started leafing through its many pages.  
  
*~*  
  
"Checkmate." Wufei declared. He sighed as well. He'd beaten the baby dragon twice in the past ten minutes, even though his mind had been elsewhere.  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"No, I don't want to play again."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
Wufei sighed again. "One more game, but then I have to get ready for diner."  
  
"Croik!" The dragon expressed her happiness by flapping her wings, efficiently knocking over a few chess pieces. Wufei raised one eyebrow, then picked up the upset stone pieces and replaced them in their respective starting positions.  
  
"You go fist." He mumbled.  
  
The chess set was old, and obviously used. Aria's full name was carved at the bottom of the wooden board, and the pieces were easily 3 inches tall. The pawns, slightly shorter, were only 2 inches, but they were the same thickness. Nataku nudged her middle pawn two spaces forward with a happy "Croik!" and the game continued from there.  
  
Wufei was about to declare "checkmate" (a full three minutes later) when a moan escaped Aria's lips as she stirred slightly.  
  
The weather mage headed over to the bed cautiously, Nataku beside him. The dragon flew over to the bed and landed beside Aria.  
  
Her green eyes opened slowly, and she tried to sit up.  
  
"Lie down." Wufei commanded. "You're too tired to sit up anyway."  
  
Aria scowled at him, realizing where she was. "Hey Nataku." She said, in a tired voice.  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"Hm. I don't know why we put up with him either." Aria muttered to the creature as she lay down in the soft cushions.  
  
Wufei glared at her. "It's for your own good." He went over to the chessboard, and moved his queen. He declared "checkmate" and left the room.  
  
Aria sighed. "Why does he always have to be so grumpy?" She thought, before she fell back to sleep.  
  
Nataku yawned widely, but denied herself the pleasure of sleep for the moment, as she too could see the darkness in Aria's eyes, and the weakness of her present state.  
  
Wufei grumbled to himself as he made his way back to his room. "Stupid onna" and "Injustice" were only a few of his mutterings.  
  
He entered his room and shut his window. The winds were listening, and he didn't want to listen.  
  
Wufei paced the room a few times. He had seen the tiredness, if not exhaustion, in Aria's eyes, even in the short time she'd been awake. What was it that Duo and the others weren't telling him? Heero obviously knew something, and Quatre had been able to sense it as well, whatever "it" was. He wasn't sure if Trowa knew, but it was very probable.  
  
"Why am I always left out of important things?" he sighed as he flopped down onto the bed, lost in deep thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
there, that chapter was a little longer. Um, did any of that make sense? If it didn't, I think it's going to be explained a little more in the next chapter. What do you think of Zahra? Please let me know what you think! It encourages me to write more, I swear!  
  
Aria 


	14. Not The Only Disappearance

Well, this is chapter 14. um, just a few things I would like to point out. Heero's shirt is brown. Black would make no sense at all, because it's not even a colour. *lol* I would like to thank Seph Lorraine for pointing this out to me, it's appreciated. I tend to make stupid mistakes like that sometimes, ok, a lot of times. Yeah. Ok, there *was* something else, but I can't remember what it was….o yeah. For those of you that don't like self insert fics, I suggest you read this anyways because well, I don't want to give anything away, but I'm not as high and mighty as I may seem…………  
  
Ok, another thing. I only used myself because I was too lazy to create another character, and my personality seemed to fit the role. Yeah. So, bear with me while I am high and mighty, and trust me, things are going to change.  
  
Ok, I don't own gundam wing, and the idea for the dragon Nataku came from KC's Willing Slave.  
  
On with the fic………  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14 Not The Only Disappearance  
  
Later that evening, Trowa was sitting in the dining hall with the three mages and Zahra. Aria was asleep in her room, and Nataku was watching over her.  
  
The group in the dining hall were enjoying themselves immensely, eating and talking. Zahra had found a new friend in Duo.  
  
Halfway through diner, Aria walked into the room, followed by a very worried looking Nataku.  
  
"You shouldn't be down here." Duo scolded.  
  
Aria glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine she growled." No one at the table dared to oppose her, noting that she would be easily agitated. Aria sat herself across the table from Zahra. "I'm Aria." She said to the unknown girl.  
  
"Zahra" the girl replied.  
  
Aria eyed her for a moment. She had a strange feeling about her, and she had learned that in a world of mages, strange feelings were not something to be ignored.  
  
Just then, a servant burst into the room and hurriedly bowed to the king. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, your highness, but another of your knights have gone missing."  
  
The king stood up. "another one?" he demanded. "Who is it this time?"  
  
"Sir Walker, your majesty." Was the servant's reply.  
  
The king cursed under his breath. "another one of my best men." He muttered. "where was he seen last?"  
  
"In the stables your majesty."  
  
"Did he just vanish, like the others?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Who saw him vanish?"  
  
"One of the stable boys, your majesty."  
  
"Take me to him. No, actually, have him meet me at the stables." Trowa then turned to the others sitting at the table. "I am in need of your assistance." He said.  
  
Duo stood up. "Do you have any magical barriers or protection spells on the castle?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Only the ancient ones. They have not been monitored properly for over 100 years."  
  
Duo nodded, and headed for his room. He needed to check these old spells, and possibly reinstate some of them.  
  
"A word, if I may, your highness?" Aria said, standing as well.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Of course. Zahra, I would like you to return to the library, if you don't mind."  
  
Zahra stood, bowed to the king, and left, the tiny kitten on her shoulder.  
  
"Quatre, come with me." Aria said, as she followed Trowa out of the room."  
  
Heero and Wufei exchanged a glance of, well, unemotion, and Heero stood, and headed after Zahra. Wufei followed him. The two mages had sensed Aria's uneasiness towards her, and they had felt it as well. Duo seemed to be the only one who wasn't wary of her.  
  
Trowa led Aria and Quatre down a few passageways. He had found a guard who was holding a torch for the three as they headed for the stables.  
  
"You said there was more than one disappearance?" Aria asked.  
  
Trowa nodded his head. "My closest, and most loyal knights. Sir Peacecraft among them."  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"Yes. Have you heard of him?" Trowa questioned the blond.  
  
Quatre nodded his head. "He visited our village regularly, to try to catch the slave drivers."  
  
"As were his duties." The king said.  
  
"He hasn't been seen for three months" Quatre replied.  
  
"He disappeared three months ago. Milliardo was the first victim. There has been one a month since then.  
  
"So, Walker was the third?" Aria was trying to understand why the king's guards had been disappearing.  
  
"Yes." Trowa confirmed. "Miss Noin as well."  
  
"Wasn't she Milliardo's second in command?" Quatre asked.  
  
Aria nodded solemnly.  
  
"We're here." The king announced. They headed to the entrance of the wooden building.  
  
They stepped in to find a stable boy shivering, crouched against a wall. The servant from the dining hall was trying to comfort him.  
  
"What's his name?" Aria asked her student.  
  
Quatre jumped at the question. "Oh, Stephen." He replied. He had been amazed at the interior of the stable. It was huge, with around fifty stalls, each with a golden nameplate on the door. The horses were moving around restlessly, and there was a dog curled up in the centre of the doorway. It had moved for the king, but had resumed it's watchful position after Trowa had passed. A few of the lanterns were being lit, as the sun was setting over the horizon. Quatre then turned his attention to Stephen.  
  
Suddenly oblivious to all of his surroundings, he felt an urge to comfort the boy. As he approached Stephen, he realized that he was only a year or two younger than his own fifteen. Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Stephen looked up into the warm aquamarine eyes, and his shaking slowed, then stopped. He had been having a slight conversation with Sir Walker when he'd disappeared in mid sentence, sending Stephen into shock.  
  
"What happened Stephen?" Quatre asked gently.  
  
"Sir Walker was asking me how I was doing." Stephen replied. "Then he cried out in pain, and disappeared in a flash of well, light I guess."  
  
"This light?" Aria interrupted.  
  
Stephen turned to face the small girl. "It wasn't really a light, it was more of a darkness."  
  
Trowa nodded. "That's what the other witnesses have said as well. Stephen?"  
  
The charcoal haired boy looked up at the green eyed king. "Yes, your majesty?"  
  
"You are excused from your duties tomorrow. You look a little tired." Trowa said.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." Stephen replied.  
  
The king nodded, then turned to Aria. "I suppose you'll be leaving?"  
  
Aria grinned. "How did you guess?"  
  
"You always leave after something big happens." Trowa replied.  
  
"Well, you know, council meetings and stuff."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I understand. You can take Shadowswift if you like."  
  
"Thank you." Aria said. She then turned to Quatre. "Duo will train you in my absence. He can teach you some of the smaller fire spells, and there will be some books in the library. Do NOT try anything on your own, do you understand?"  
  
Quatre nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
  
"Alright. I should be back in a few days, at the least" Aria smiled, then headed for the jet black horse that was being prepared for her. She thanked the servants before mounting Shadowswift and heading out of the stables and into the falling darkness of the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well, please let me know what you think of this chapter! I know it's kinda confusing, but it will be explained with time. I don't even know what's going to happen next, but it comes when it comes. Please review!  
  
O yeah, Trowa is older in this fic. While the others are 15/16, he's more around 25. sorry I didn't mention this sooner. Well, yeah. Thanks to those who did review!  
  
Aria 


	15. Ancient Spells

Heh, sorry for not writing for so long guys, but I've been studying for exams. Speaking of which, anyone want to come with me and find the guy who invented them and burn him at the stake? *and yes, I do mean "guy" who invented them. They were a stupid idea, and a woman would never come up with the word 'exam'.* if you do, email me at duos_only_chick@hotmail.com and I can write a fic about it. Ooh, wouldn't that be fun...  
  
Ok, anyway, this is chapter 15 of Magical Destiny. Aria just left, and Duo's supposed to start training Quatre soon. I don't think they get around to that in this chapter, but we'll see. Duo has to stuff his face first…  
  
I don't own gundam wing or the characters or the idea for the dragon Nataku. That's from KC's Willing Slave. Go and check it out, it's a really good fic too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15 Ancient Spells  
  
AN-this happens while Quatre, Aria, and Trowa are heading for the stables, just so you don't get confuzled.  
  
Duo placed his hands palms down on the cold stone of the castle walls. He was in the dungeon corridor. The braided angel spread his wings, and closed his eyes. He focused his power, and tried to sense the spell imbedded in the ancient building.  
  
The spells leaned towards Duo's power, but just as they were about to reveal themselves, a sudden force threw Duo away from the wall. Duo's head hit the opposite stones with a sickening crack and he slid to the floor a lifeless body, having fallen unconscious from the impact of the wall.  
  
About ten minutes later, Heero was by the angel's side, lifting him carefully off of the ground. He had been following Zahra, but she had gone into the library mumbling something about 'ancient spells'. Heero had then had this sudden feeling that the braided boy was in trouble, and he'd headed for the dungeons for some strange reason. He'd found Duo unconscious, and carried him up to his room. He placed Duo on the bed, overcoming the urge to kiss the boy with great difficulty. Heero wasn't sure what it was about Duo, but there was definitely something. He sighed, grunted at himself for getting too attached. All the other people he had learned to love had either been using him, or they'd gotten killed for being around him. Heero turned to leave the room, deciding to check on Zahra to see if she had been the cause of Duo's injuries, but a small moan from the boy on the bed stopped him.  
  
"Heero…" Duo groaned. "it's cold…"  
  
Heero paused for a minute, letting the complaint sink in. He then did the thing that seemed most appropriate for the moment. He went over to the bed and climbed in beside Duo. He was going to have to get in eventually later anyway. The braided boy felt the offered warmth and snuggled up to Heero immediately. The animal mage grunted to himself again for getting too close, but it was too late to back out now. He gathered Duo up in his arms, attempting to keep the icy skin warm.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning Duo woke up to an amazing pain in his head and hands, although he was exceptionally warm. His mind took a minute to register this thought, and he opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the brightness of the sun that was flooding in the window.  
  
Something moved beside Duo to block the light with his hand.  
  
"wait a minute? A hand?" Duo thought…his eyes opening wide in surprise as he saw Heero beside him. He was in Heero's bed. Beside Heero. Duo closed his eyes and pinched himself mentally. Then he opened his eyes again. Heero was still there. "Ok, wait a sec. What am I doing in Heero's bed with Heero?" he thought.  
  
Heero smiled to himself as duo's expression went from surprise to confusion, to understanding, then back to confusion.  
  
Duo had remembered why he was in Heero's bed, but the other boy had joined him for some reason…oh yeah, I was cold…Duo closed his eyes again and groaned. His head was throbbing, as were his hands. He had a feeling Heero hadn't noticed his hands quite yet as they weren't bandaged. He didn't want to cause any more trouble though, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Heero tried to hide his concern under the ever present mask, but a hint of the feeling remained just beneath the surface. "You ok?" He asked, flinching inwardly at the coldness of his voice. He rolled over and got out from under the covers.  
  
Duo scowled at the loss of the warmth, and struggled to sit up as well, ignoring the throbbing of his head. "sorta." He replied.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo sighed. "How'd you find me?" he asked Heero.  
  
The dark haired boy's eyes darted from Duo's questioning face to the other side of the room and back. "Hn."  
  
"I mean, I was in the dungeon, and you probably had no reason to be down there, unless you felt the magic…" Duo rambled on like this for a few moments, until Heero's piercing deathglare penetrated his train of thought. "Oh, sorry, I'm gonna shut up now." He mumbled sheepishly.  
  
Heero averted his gaze, then turned to leave the room.  
  
"Heero, wait!" Duo said.  
  
Heero turned to face the braided boy. "yes?" he asked.  
  
"Um…" Duo had lost his sentence. He'd completely forgotten what he was going to say. "Uh…"  
  
"Well?" Heero asked impatiently.  
  
"Give me a minute." Duo muttered, still thinking hard.  
  
Heero sighed, waiting for Duo to remember.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Duo grinned triumphantly. "want to help me do some research in the library after?"  
  
Heero raised one eyebrow." That's what you couldn't remember?"  
  
Duo's grin widened. "What did you expect?"  
  
"Fine" Heero growled. "I'll meet you there at noon. I have some other things to take care of first."  
  
Duo nodded. His head was still throbbing. He slid back under the covers. "Thanks Heero." He said.  
  
This startled the animal mage. "What for?" he asked.  
  
"For bringing me up…I'll see you at noon" and with that Duo drifted off to sleep once more.  
  
A little while later, Duo had woken up again. He'd dragged himself out of Heero's bed and headed down for breakfast to find that Quatre was the only one still in the dining hall, and he'd finished eating, his empty plate was pushed to the side, and a very heavy looking book was occupying the space in front of him.  
  
"Hey Quatre" Duo muttered, trying to ignore the constant pounding of his head. "Hi". Quatre mumbled, placing the ribbon bookmark between the pages to mark his place. He shut the heavy book with a loud "thump". He then turned his attention to the braided boy, who was helping himself to the heaps of food that were spread out on the table. Quatre watched in amazement at Duo lifting the serving spoons up to ten at a time with his mind, until he realized he wasn't using his hands for a reason…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
alright, that's chapter 15. hope you like it! I know it's not as good as it should be, but I might rewrite it later if I have time. Exams are so stressful. Ok well, please let me know what you think!  
  
Aria 


	16. The Orphan

Disclaimer I don't own it so don't sue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13 The Orphan  
  
*~* In the library *~*  
  
"What are we here for?" Heero asked the braided angel.  
  
"To find a book." Duo replied, grinning. The two boys were in the castle's massive library. The room was humungous, and it was filled with shelves and shelves of dust, heavy books, and old, faded parchments.  
  
"A book?" Heero asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, a book," Duo replied. "I don't remember what it's called though."  
  
"Figures," Heero muttered under his breath, but Duo caught the intended insult.  
  
"Very funny," he said sarcastically. "I think it had something to do with the darkness..."  
  
"Maybe I can help you," said a small voice from in the shadows of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Mew!" both boys jumped as a small kitten, about the size of a fist, jumped at them. It was gray and fuzzy, and it looked like it loved to play. It's green eyes had a hint of kitty mischief in them. "Mey!" it said again.  
  
"Cute little bugger," Duo muttered as he reached down to pet the kitten, "but I don't think it was the voice that we heard."  
  
"No, that was me," the voice supplied, as its owner stepped out of the darkness of the room. It was a girl, around the boys' age. Her blond hair fell to her elbows, and her eyes were a sea green colour, with a sparkle of silver hidden in their depths.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded in an expressionless voice.  
  
"I have no name, but the king titled me Zahra." She replied, a hint off sadness in her voice.  
  
"Why don't you have a name?" Duo, being curious, asked.  
  
"I know no mother or father." Zahra replied. "I'm an orphan."  
  
Duo nodded, feeling sympathy for the girl. He knew what it was like to have no family. It wasn't a warm feeling.  
  
"You said you could help us?" Heero growled. Duo glared at him. He could be so uncaring at times.  
  
Zahra blushed slightly. "I am the king's librarian. He is the only family I know, as he took me in from the streets. I can find you a book, if you like. And obviously you are looking for a book, as you're in the library. That, or you're completely lost."  
  
Duo smiled kindly. "I would appreciate that very much. We're looking for something along the lines of dark mages. A list of sorts, of the ones we found, and the ones that were returned to a colour. But, more importantly, we're looking for a list of dark mages that were not returned to colour."  
  
Heero turned his attention from the cat to Duo at the utterance of these last words. "I thought they were all brought back," he said.  
  
"I had thought so too, until now." Duo replied. He involved himself in a slight conversation with the stoic mage, as Zahra went to look for the books.  
  
While Heero was talking with Duo, his wolf instincts were starting to kick in. He kept looking at the kitten, which was licking its paws carefully. Duo noticed Heero's absentmindedness, and he decided it was nothing.  
  
Duo had no idea how very wrong he was.  
  
When Zahra was returning with the books, she dropped the pile in surprise as Heero changed into a wolf mid-jump, as he pounced on the unsuspecting kitten.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
Heero was about to land on the tiny creature when he felt himself not to be falling anymore. Rather, he was rising, away from his prey. He returned to his human form, and glared at Duo, who had obviously lifted him to prevent any harm that might have come to Zahra's pet. Duo ignored the glare easily, as it was *slightly* ineffective coming from someone who was completely helpless not to mention suspended in midair.  
  
Duo picked up the kitten gently, and turned to Zahra, after grinning at his floating friend. "I'm sorry for Heero's behaviour," he apologized.  
  
Zahra, though startled, managed a small smile of surprise, mostly. She had known that the two had powers, but she had never been taught of mages. She had been taught nothing, now that she thought of it. She had taught herself to read, as it was the only way to survive in the village. You had to know your way around, and things weren't easy if you didn't know the letters and symbols used by the people. She quickly cleared her mind of thoughts, as she bent down to pick up the pile of books she had dropped. She reached out for the closest one, but found it lifted into the air as she drew closer to it.  
  
"Allow me," Duo said kindly. "My friend is the reason you dropped them. Let me help you." The books then staked themselves neatly, and Duo helped Zahra up, and handed her the tiny kitten. "What's it's name?" he asked.  
  
"His name is Kearney," Zahra replied. "It means warrior, oddly enough." She laughed slightly as the tiny animal mewed loudly. "I have to go and fetch some food for his dinner," she said, as she headed to the back of the library. "I hope those books are helpful."  
  
Heero grunted in midair.  
  
"Oh yeah." Duo muttered as he lowered his friend. "Sorry, but I couldn't let you eat it, it was too cute," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied, as he was lowered to the ground.  
  
Duo was already attacking the pile of books as the animal mage joined him. "Dark mages that did not return?" Heero asked. "What did you mean by that?"  
  
"I meant that I think Aria is part dark mage, and she might be working underneath someone. I don't know what to think, but I know that there is a darkness inside of her." Duo turned the pages carefully of a particularly old book. "Just look for some list of sorts." He told his friend, "and promise me you won't mention this to anyone else."  
  
"Hn," was Heero's reply. He didn't know what Duo was up to, but he suspected the angel had a reason. He didn't want to get the braided boy upset, so he too picked up a book and started leafing through its many pages.  
  
*~*  
  
"Checkmate." Wufei declared. He sighed as well. He'd beaten the baby dragon twice in the past ten minutes, even though his mind had been elsewhere.  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"No, I don't want to play again."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
Wufei sighed again. "One more game, but then I have to get ready for diner."  
  
"Croik!" The dragon expressed her happiness by flapping her wings, efficiently knocking over a few chess pieces. Wufei raised one eyebrow, then picked up the upset stone pieces and replaced them in their respective starting positions.  
  
"You go fist." He mumbled.  
  
The chess set was old, and obviously used. Aria's full name was carved at the bottom of the wooden board, and the pieces were easily 3 inches tall. The pawns, slightly shorter, were only 2 inches, but they were the same thickness. Nataku nudged her middle pawn two spaces forward with a happy 'Croik!' and the game continued from there.  
  
Wufei was about to declare 'checkmate' (a full three minutes later) when a moan escaped Aria's lips as she stirred slightly.  
  
The weather mage headed over to the bed cautiously, Nataku beside him. The dragon flew over to the bed and landed beside Aria.  
  
Her green eyes opened slowly, and she tried to sit up.  
  
"Lie down." Wufei commanded. "You're too tired to sit up anyway."  
  
Aria scowled at him, realizing where she was. "Hey Nataku," she said in a tired voice.  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"Hm. I don't know why we put up with him either." Aria muttered to the creature as she lay down in the soft cushions.  
  
Wufei glared at her. "It's for your own good." He went over to the chessboard, and moved his queen. He declared "checkmate" and left the room.  
  
Aria sighed. "Why does he always have to be so grumpy?" She thought, before she fell back to sleep.  
  
Nataku yawned widely, but denied herself the pleasure of sleep for the moment, as she too could see the darkness in Aria's eyes, and the weakness of her present state.  
  
Wufei grumbled to himself as he made his way back to his room. "Stupid onna" and "Injustice" were only a few of his mutterings.  
  
He entered his room and shut his window. The winds were whispering, and he didn't want to listen.  
  
Wufei paced the room a few times. He had seen the tiredness, if not exhaustion, in Aria's eyes, even in the short time she'd been awake. What was it that Duo and the others weren't telling him? Heero obviously knew something, and Quatre had been able to sense it as well, whatever 'it' was. He wasn't sure if Trowa knew, but it was very probable.  
  
"Why am I always left out of important things?" he sighed as he flopped down onto the bed, lost in deep thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
there, that chapter was a little longer. Um, did any of that make sense? If it didn't, I think it's going to be explained a little more in the next chapter. What do you think of Zahra? Please let me know what you think! It encourages me to write more, I swear!  
  
Aria 


	17. Invisible?

Hehe…ok, I'm leaving for Europe next week! Yay! It's going to be soo much fun, but unfortunately, poor little me doesn't have a laptop, and if I did I wouldn't have time to use it…soooo…I won't be updating for a while. I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is taking so long to get out! I was busy with fifth sense and trip to the French zoo, and so many new plots have been occupying my thoughts. *sniff* can you forgive me? I'll try to get two chapters out within the week before I leave, k? sound good? Leave a review to let me know what you think! Please!  
  
Ok, some reviewers have mentioned 1x2. unfortunately, I don't write any nc- 17 stuff, so there won't be any lemony content in this fic. I think it should do ok without it tho. There's going to be some mushy parts tho. Hopefully you'll keep reading this anyways…  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own it so don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Duo nodded. "Then we have just enough time to prepare ourselves. I've got some research to do on what spells this castle has. Um, Wufei?"  
  
The Asian boy looked at Duo.  
  
"How much do you know about fire mages?"  
  
"I'll teach him." Heero interrupted. "I'm sure Wufei has his own training to worry about."  
  
Duo nodded. "Ok, I'll leave him with you. I'm off." And with that, the braided boy had drifted back off into the library.  
  
Heero stood. "It will be easier to do this outside, I think." He said. Quatre got up and followed him out with a nod.  
  
Trowa stood as well, and left along with Wufei and his dragon. The each headed their separate ways.  
  
Out in the courtyard, Heero was pacing circles around a certain blond who had his fists clenched in concentration, and his brow furrowed.  
  
"You need to feel the power of the earth beneath you." Heero was instructing. "and draw it out for your use."  
  
Quatre nodded slightly, and reached out to the raw power that surrounded him. "What do I do once I've grasped it?" he asked. "It keeps slipping away…"  
  
Heero stopped pacing and felt Quatre's attempts to hold the power. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and was within him in an instant.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as he felt Heero inside of him. "Um…Heero?"  
  
"it's my mental power." The animal mage said.  
  
"What exactly is your mental power?" The blond asked hesitantly.  
  
"I can enter people's bodies, sometimes relieve their pain, other times read their thoughts. Right now I need to show you how this is done properly."  
  
Heero then, from within Quatre's body, reached out to the power in the earth. Using Quatre's power, he drew in the magic, and held it within his grasp easily, before muttering something. When he'd let go of the power, Quatre realized there was now a small ball of fire in his hands.  
  
Heero backed a step away from the blond. "Did you understand how I did that?"  
  
Quatre thought for a minute. He recalled how the animal mage had drawn the power. With his eyes closed, he had seen it as a red light. Heero had then reached out for two more strands, braiding them to hold them together. Then, he'd muttered something that Quatre hadn't been able to catch…  
  
"What spell did you use?" the blond asked.  
  
"It's a simple spell that helps to give light in a dark place." Heero pointed at the fireball in Quatre's hands. "That thing will shine brightly in any dark room, or at night. When combined with another spell, it can be put into a small leather bag, and it will shine whenever you take it out.  
  
Quatre closed his fingers around the ball, then opened them again as Heero repeated the spell.  
  
Flames of the night  
  
Draw from within your light  
  
Use my power, and yourselves  
  
Ignite.  
  
"Now you try it." Heero mentally ordered his previous spell to finish and the fireball disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
  
The blond closed his eyes, and reached out to the power, determined to learn all he could.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei had his own studying to do. He was in the highest tower of the castle, climbing out onto the roof. The winds didn't usually blow this high, so it made his job easier. He could pick and choose which ones he wanted to listen to, and creating weather was much easier without winds whispering at you.  
  
The Chinese boy looked out over the castle walls. There was a small village to the right, just outside the main gate, and a cliff behind the castle, leading to an ocean. There were forests on either side of the ancient building, and directly in front of him, Wufei could see mountains in the distance.  
  
Sighing, the weather mage fingered the silver whistle that hung around his neck. He brought it to his lips and blew gently through the piece of metal.  
  
The beautiful sound went unheard by most people, as the magical sound could only be heard by trained ears, and the winds.  
  
The gusts of air responded to the call, flying up and encircling Wufei. The boy's loose hair flew around his face as he listened to the winds with eyes closed.  
  
"Aria…missing…shadows…drawing near….warn the angel…fire is the key…  
  
The winds hissed their messages into the weather mage's ear. Wufei listened, and didn't stop listening as he began his training.  
  
He herded the winds, a slight smile on his face as he set them on an intricate dance through the air. He glimpsed some red in the courtyard below.  
  
Quatre's bright shirt had caught his attention.  
  
Wufei's smile evolved into a small, though evil, grin. Winds were very naughty at times.  
  
The raven-haired boy drew a particularly cold gust and a warm one together. They collided with a small flash of light. Wufei led them around to hit each other again before he turned his attention to the small pond in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
Gathering up the moisture in the air, he guided it to where Quatre and Heero were training. He could see a light source coming from the two on the ground. Chuckling slightly, the weather mage gathered up the cold gust of air again and brought it down on the moisture. The invisible humidity connected with the cold wind. Wufei hurriedly gathered some more.  
  
*~*  
  
A second drop of water landed on Heero's arm. And then a third. The animal mage started to get suspicious at the fourth.  
  
"Quatre…" He said, glancing around.  
  
The blond stopped concentrating on his light spell and opened his eyes. Then he too noticed the droplets of clear liquid that were falling from the sky.  
  
Heero's eyes landed on a certain weather mage who was standing on the roof.  
  
A small growl emerged from Heero's throat as sheets of rain drenched the two mages.  
  
"I'll be right back." Heero mumbled, bowing his head.  
  
Quatre watched as Heero started to glow. He was emitting a chocolaty brown aura, and his hair was floating from the waves of energy he was producing.  
  
Within moments, a falcon had replaced Heero Yuy's human form. The predatory bird let out a screech that pierced through the curtains of rain that were falling solely on the two mages. The winged creature took to the skies, heading straight for a weather mage that should have been paying more attention.  
  
However, he was concentrating on the weather systems he was creating, and the falcon's screech reached his ears, but only clicked in his brain a moment too late. The bird swooped, inches away from Wufei's nose, breaking his concentration. The winds flew free, and the rain slowed, and then stopped.  
  
Wufei blinked a couple of times, and then tried to sort out in his head what had just happened. He remembered the screech from the falcon, then he'd noticed Heero hadn't been beneath the clouds anymore, then the falcon had broken his concentration.  
  
"Croi oi oi oi oi oik!" Nataku was laughing at him, and Heero was smirking on the other side of the roof.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Heero, on the roof? How'd he get up here…unless…the falcon…  
  
Wufei groaned as realization dawned on him. Heero's smirk then turned into a glare.  
  
"you disrupted our studies." He growled.  
  
Wufei fingered the katana that was sheathed at his side. "Maybe I can make it up to you by helping to train him in battle techniques."  
  
Heero's lips turned upwards in a slight smile. "Perhaps that will be sufficient."  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "You do realize I was the best of the dragon clan." He said.  
  
"Hn. We'll see." Heero replied, heading towards the entrance of the castle.  
  
It was Wufei's turn to smirk. "That we will."  
  
When the two had collected Quatre, and made it to the training area, they turned right and entered a door just inside the empty room.  
  
The door led to the weapons room. Shields and swords decorated the walls, each of them bearing the King's County Barton coat of arms.  
  
Heero and Quatre each chose a sword. The three then headed back into the training area.  
  
Wufei unsheathed his katana with a proud-filled 'swish', and took up the fighting stance.  
  
"What say we show the beginner how this is done properly." Wufei said, his voice low and calm, yet harsh and challenging at the same time.  
  
Heero nodded. "What say we."  
  
The two circled a few times, then Wufei pounced. The animal mage blocked the attack easily, and the Chinese boy backed off, then lunged again. Heero dodged it this time, then fit in an offensive move of his own.  
  
Quatre watched as the two faught on, smiling to himself that they were probably not going to get around to teaching him today.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed someone else in the room, however, with a glance, he could easily see that they were alone. The feeling, or sensation, was familiar, as if he had felt this person before.  
  
Quatre focused on the feeling, willing Heero and Wufei to keep fighting so that he could figure out what was going on…if only he could let them know somehow…  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm telepathic." Quatre kicked himself mentally for forgetting this 'small' detail. But he didn't know if he could do this without messing up. He'd only sensed people's thoughts before, he'd never spoken to anyone.  
  
"Well, It's now or never." He thought, feeling the unseen person move around the room.  
  
Heero…   
  
*an-… is telepathic conversation*  
  
the animal mage didn't break his concentration on the fight as he listened carefully to what the blonde's quiet voice was telling him.  
  
I can feel…another being in the room. Please keep fighting, and I'll figure out…who it is.   
  
Heero glanced at the fire mage and gave a slight nod, then continued with his fight.  
  
Quatre sighed. He'd gotten the message through. He then picked up the feeling coming from the other person.  
  
He could feel it somewhere on the other side of the room. She was definitely a girl, but he couldn't pick out her name. IF he really concentrated, he could see a fuzzy outline of the figure flitting in and out of eyesight.  
  
"Invisibility" Quatre mumbled. "a mental magic? Possibly. I'll have to ask Duo later…" Right now the blond had other things to think about. The girl was heading for the exit. Quatre moved to shut the door, but she saw the intent of his movement and made it out before he could execute his plan.  
  
Quatre sighed. Heero and Wufei were both staring at him. "she was invisible." Quatre said.  
  
"She?" Wufei asked.  
  
The blond nodded. "I could sense it. Her name was lost to me though. And it was someone I've met before."  
  
"Invisible?" Heero growled. "I should have been able to smell or hear her."  
  
"Smell?" Quatre inquired, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Being part animal has its advantages. My five senses are higher than average." Heero explained. "How can you be sure she was invisible?"  
  
"I couldn't see her unless I really concentrated. Even then I only saw a fuzzy outline. I am sure she was there. Her thoughts were filled with things about your fight. Your abilities, strengths, weaknesses, techniques, stuff like that. But she was also feeling worried, or kind of like she was doing something she shouldn't be doing." Quatre paused and took a breath. "Then she headed for the door. I tried to stop her, but she got away."  
  
"If she was really invisible, we should find out who can cast the spell. That should narrow down the people it could be. Also, we should talk to Trowa. It sounds like this girl has been doing a bit of spying." Wufei suggested the idea with a hint of amusement in his voice. "We're going to catch this onna, and we're going to do it soon."  
  
Heero nodded and headed out the door, fire and weather right behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it! Thank you!  
  
Aria 


	18. Hidden Spells

Wow, this is getting typed really fast, so if there are a few mistakes, please forgive me!  
  
Leave a review at the bottom, it's NOT against the law (hint hint hint)  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own it so don't sue.  
  
Warning-slight yaoi reference, but it is VERY mild. Not anything to be afraid of, but a little mushy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
In the library, Duo growled and slammed yet another book shut. He tossed it into the rapidly growing pile of 'useless' books. Pulling another candidate off the shelf with a twitch of his finger, Duo sighed and opened the book.  
  
After flipping through the pages of said book as well, it too was added rather roughly to the pile beside the braided angel.  
  
"Having trouble?"  
  
Duo glanced at the doorway, gave a small grin to the animal mage standing there and turned his attention to the shelf once more. "What was your first clue?"  
  
"The look of 'instant death' in your eyes…or maybe the growl…"  
  
"Very funny Heero. I'm laughing REALLY hard…Hahaha…"The sarcasm in Duo's voice was easily evident as he flipped through the book.  
  
"Did you even think to ask Trowa?" Heero chose to sit across from Duo. A very smart choice, if you ask me.  
  
"He has no idea."  
  
"Hn. What were you saying about your hands earlier?"  
  
"I tried to see the spells embedded in the walls, but I wasn't strong enough to break through their barriers earlier." Duo explained, throwing the book into the discard pile and drawing another from the shelf.  
  
"You weren't strong enough?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting a counter spell for one thing. For another, it was a completely different type of force behind the spell. One I'd never felt before." Duo explained, while grabbing the book that was hanging in midair and lifting its cover.  
  
"So, if you were to try again, you'd know what to expect?" Heero asked, then something clicked. "A different type of force? Quatre, Wufei, and I were training, and Quatre sensed someone in the room. We couldn't see her. Do you know how to make someone invisible?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero. "You're absolutely positive that she was invisible? And how do you know that it was a she?"  
  
"Quatre sensed it. We couldn't see her, but he seemed certain she was there." Heero replied.  
  
"This could be serious. Only one type of mage can become invisible." Leafing through the books that were stacked on the table, Duo found what he was looking for and flipped to a certain page. He then placed the book in front of Heero. "Each mage has a mental power. Angels are telekinetic, fire are telepathic, weather can see into the future, animal can enter a being and use their powers, spirit can see a person's soul and feel their feelings….Invisibility belongs to the dark mage."  
  
*an-would anyone kill me if I left it off there? Yeah? That's what I thought. It was kinda short so far anyway, so I guess I'll type a bit more…*  
  
"But that means…" Heero started his sentence but couldn't find the words to finish it.  
  
"What that means is there's a dark mage in this castle, possibly in this very room." Duo's voice had dropped down to a whisper. "They can only stay invisible for an hour, it's an energy draining spell. She'd probably have to recuperate for at least two hours before performing it again. It also requires a rare type of herb, so she'll only do it when she needs to…" Duo paused for a moment, thinking. "We might just be able to catch her. Ok, come with me Heero I need your help."  
  
Duo stood up and headed for the exit of the library, throwing the books back on the shelf with a swish of his wrist, saving Zahra some work.  
  
"Why do you need my help?" Heero asked, voice emotionless.  
  
"We're going to the dungeons. With our combined power we should be able to see what spells are protecting this castle."  
  
Heero nodded and followed the braided boy to the dungeons without another word.  
  
When they got to the same spot that Duo had tried the night before, the angel placed his hands on the wall once more.  
  
"I'm going to try by myself one more time." Duo said, a determined look in his cobalt blue eyes. "I need you to stand behind me in case this doesn't work."  
  
Heero nodded and placed himself between the angel and the other wall.  
  
Calling once again to the spells embedded in the walls, Duo leaned with his power to call them towards him.  
  
*~*  
  
Aria stumbled into a dark room. There was no light, but in her current magical state, dark mage of course, she didn't need it to see.  
  
Her skin was scratched, torn and bleeding, not to mention bruised. Her magical powers had been of no use against the men who had abused her. The one who had condemned her to this previous torture chuckled mercilessly on the other side of the room.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" He said icily, dark blue eyes glinting evilly.  
  
Aria stumbled a few steps closer to him. "No my Lord." She replied.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "You know why you needed that, don't you?" he gained no response. "You were thinking of betrayal, and becoming 'friends' with the one mage I ordered you to kill!"  
  
Aria choked in pain as magical forms wrapped themselves around her neck and tightened dangerously.  
  
"He's only…15…" Aria managed to say.  
  
The man flicked his wrist, and Aria fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
"It doesn't matter how old he is. The fire mage must die. The seers have foretold that he will destroy me. He. Must. Die." The main paused; listening to Aria's ragged breathing. "And I want it done before Dekim's troops get there. You have exactly two weeks to complete the task. I expect you to return here then, and I will give you directions to meet up with the others."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Aria asked weakly.  
  
"You know the consequences. My dear, you sold your soul to me willingly, remember? I own you."  
  
Aria nodded her head, too weak to put forth any other effort.  
  
"Good, then you may go, if there are no further questions."  
  
"The others you speak of, who are they?"  
  
"Others like you." The man replied, almost gleeful. "And the shadows. They will help destroy the peace and happiness of this world, if my name isn't Trieze Kushrenada."  
  
*~*  
  
Angel and animal both flew backwards and crashed against the opposite wall with a painful 'thud'.  
  
"Ouch." Duo groaned, not daring to move.  
  
"Guess whoever stopped you last night didn't plan on you getting in today either." Heero mused, gently pushing Duo to his feet. Duo offered the other a hand, and pulled him up with ease, obviously using his powers to help accomplish the task.  
  
"Right then, I'm going to need your help." Duo said, heading for that spot once again.  
  
Heero nodded. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Duo placed his hands on the wall. "Any kind of contact will do, but skin would work better." He didn't look at the mage standing behind him. A slight blush crept up to his cheeks. He wasn't sure how the other boy was going to react.  
  
Heero grunted and placed his hands on Duo's waist, then pulled the angel back to lean on his chest.  
  
Duo sighed with relief. He wasn't sure why he'd been so worried about Heero's reaction. It was only for the sake of their safety as well as the others.  
  
Pushing these thoughts out of his mind for the moment, Duo concentrated on the wall once more.  
  
Again, both boys ended up on the ground.  
  
Heero grunted. "Maybe next time you can stop us before we hit the wall."  
  
Duo got to his feet, and managed a weak grin. "Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo sighed and turned to face the stones for the fourth time. "I think we need more contact."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You know, you really could work on your vocabulary Heero. I mean, how many times can one person say…" Duo's sentence trailed off as Heero's fingers ran over his stomach, underneath his violet shirt. They then pulled the article of clothing off and edged Duo within reach of the wall.  
  
Duo placed his hands on the stones and leaned back in Heero's arms. His bare back connected with the animal mage's bare chest, and for some reason, the contact felt good.  
  
Reaching for Heero's power, Duo called it to his use and summoned the spells once more.  
  
With the combined power, as well as the sudden rush a certain braided boy had felt, the spells were revealed to Duo, the counter magic no match to their superiority.  
  
Closing his eyes, Duo went over the magic, finding that the spells had been renewed somewhat recently, and they felt of spirit and weather. "Aria…" the angel thought.  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered open, and he spun around, a huge grin on his face. "We did it…Aria reinstalled the spells…"  
  
Then he noticed just how close they were, and the feeling of skin on skin returned.  
  
Their gazes locked, and they stood for several moments, content to just be there. Duo's explanations long forgotten.  
  
"Ahem" Wufei cleared his throat.  
  
Heero backed away from Duo at the sound of his friend.  
  
"I trust we're not interrupting anything." Wufei said. Quatre stood beside him, blushing slightly at what the weather mage was implying.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero growled.  
  
"Well, if it's of any interest to you…I mean, you obviously have each other, I mean, other things on your minds."  
  
"We're listening Wufei." Duo said menacingly, calling his shirt towards him and slipping it on to cover his chest. Heero had already found his.  
  
"I believe we may have found a candidate for our invisible spy." Wufei said, a triumphant look in his black onyx eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry to leave it there, but I have to pack for Europe! I leave tomorrow, so there won't be any new stuff up for at least a week. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! I'll appreciate it!  
  
Aria  
  
Oh yeah, and for those of you that are reading "trip to the french zoo", I've posted the last chapter. For those of you that aren't reading "trip to the French zoo", go and check it out cause it's really funny!!! You won't regret it, unless you like Relena, and if you're reading this, then you probably don't, considering it *is* 1+2. anyway, yeah. Bye for now! 


	19. Dark Mages In The Castle

Disclaimer-I don't own it so don't sue.  
  
I've decided to dedicate this fic to my friend, who is known here as Wishful Thinker, since she's the one that helped me write this much. My inspiration, if you like. But, since she's decided that we can't be friends anymore, I'm going to need your help! Yes you! I need support people! And I need it bad. So leave a review! Please?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Zahra  
  
  
  
"I believe we may have found a candidate for our invisible spy." Wufei said, a triumphant look in his black onyx eyes.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Duo asked, wide eyed.  
  
Wufei smirked. "It can only be one person. The head of the fifth guard, Under the knight that disappeared, Zechs Merquise, Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
Duo raised one eyebrow. "How can you be sure?"  
  
"She's a woman, isn't she?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "Women aren't all evil Wufei." He then turned to Duo. "I sense something about her. She's not normal."  
  
Duo's expression softened as he turned to the blond. "Alright Q-Man. What say we investigate?"  
  
The fire mage nodded, and led the group out of the dungeons. However, to get to the guard's quarters, they needed to walk past the library.  
  
Upon passing the massive oak doors, one of them flew open, and Zahra came rushing out and ran right into Duo.  
  
"Hey Zahra, what's the rush?" Duo asked, a grin on his face. She glanced up at him, and Duo's expression changed instantly into one of shock.  
  
Zahra's grey green eyes were black, and they betrayed their annoyance at Duo.  
  
Then, she seemed to realize something, and she took off down the hall.  
  
"Zahra, wait!" Duo cried, spinning around to follow the blond. His powers had been of no use to stop her.  
  
"What's up with him?" Quatre asked as Zahra fled down to the dungeons, Duo a few feet behind her. However, when he got to the hallway where she'd turned, (the entrance to the dungeons) there was no Zahra to be seen.  
  
"Um, guys? I think I need some help here." Duo called as he summoned some herbs from his room.  
  
The others joined him, wondering what was going on.  
  
"She disappeared." Was all Duo said, or needed to say. "Quatre and Wufei, you go check out Dorothy. Heero and I will deal with her." Duo commanded. "We don't want two dark mages against us."  
  
"Right." Wufei agreed, and led Quatre down the hallway once more.  
  
Reaching into his pouch, Duo pulled out some herbs and sprinkled them in the hallway, being sure to cover it lengthwise.  
  
"Whoever crosses those herbs won't be able to move until I remove the spell." Duo said, loudly enough so that anyone down the hallway would be able to hear. "The dungeons have no other exit, and their walls are spell proof." He said to Heero. "We should post a guard or something."  
  
"Hn." The animal mage replied. "I'll go find one."  
  
Heero turned and left Duo by himself. The angel glanced down the empty hallway. Nobody would be safe until Zahra was no longer black.  
  
*~*  
  
Aria tried to close her eyes but found she couldn't. Before letting her leave, Treize Kuschrenada had decided she'd needed some more discipline. The dark mage found herself staring at the decaying bodies of the guards and knights that had disappeared from Trowa's castle before she'd arrived.  
  
"There is another to help you." A voice whispered in her head.  
  
"Another dark?" she replied sarcastically. She had a feeling that this was not going to make her work any easier. How was she supposed to save Quatre if Treize thought she was going to kill him?  
  
"yessss…" The voice hissed. "At the casssstle…more dependable than yoursssself…shhhhhe will get the job done quickly…"  
  
Aria's mind was racing. The others were most likely in danger. She had two weeks, minus the one day she had been staring at these bodies, forced to take in their every detail, including the smell of rotting flesh. She needed to get out of here.  
  
"I have only two weeks, my lord. Please let me go to rid you of the threat of fire." She whispered, hope flying through her thoughts.  
  
"You may leave…"  
  
And she was released. She found herself in the stables. There were shadows tending to the horse standing in the stall. Shadowswift's eyes were wide with fear, but as Aria approached, the shadows withdrew. Placing a blanket followed by a saddle on the horse's back, Aria mounted the animal and the two headed off into the night.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre approached the dungeon hallway with caution. The guard that was standing there seemed to be asleep. The fire mage had done some research on Duo's spell, and he'd found that if one thing was trapped, another could pass unhindered. Grimacing, Quatre neared the guard and with one shove, the man awoke one second too late.  
  
"She can't really be evil…nobody is truly evil" the blond thought before jumping the pile of herbs that were scattered on the floor, and heading down the hallway.  
  
What he didn't know was that Duo had been notified as soon as his spell had been activated, and what he didn't realize was that shadows can make a person evil.  
  
*~*  
  
Shadowswift galloped through the dark forest, sweat glistening on its silky black coat. The rider on its back was alert and prepared. She could feel the shadows moving around her, watching, ever watching.  
  
Once again, the thought that two weeks wasn't enough flitted through her mind. Two days had now passed, and she could feel that the young fire mage was approaching danger. She could almost see the guard being pushed.  
  
Grimacing, she urged Shadowswift on. She could see the lights of the castle through the darkness of the night. She could only hope that she wasn't too late.  
  
When they finally entered the main gate, Aria dropped the horse off in the stable for a much needed rest. She then proceeded to the dungeons as quickly as she could, while trying not to notify anyone of the urgency of her situation. A few of the slaves bowed to her, but she ignored them completely. One thought was on her mind. Quatre.  
  
The dungeon hallway came into view, and Aria quickened her pace. Hearing a cry of pain, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Quatre…" She mumbled before taking off down the hall, also jumping the pile of herbs and the unmoving guard that lay on the floor, she descended the stairs, taking to the shadows.  
  
She listened for a few moments before rounding the corner at the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
What she saw made her want to kill something or someone. (preferably the later of the two) but deciding that neither of these were appropriate, she calmed herself and cleared her throat.  
  
"I see you've returned, Aria." Zahra said from the other end of the dungeon hallway. "I was just telling your little friend what you were going to do."  
  
Aria walked over to Zahra and removed the leather whip from her hand. "I do believe this act is out of your place." She said calmly as the whip vanished. Aria then gently untied the unconscious Quatre from one of the grates of the cell, and even more gently lowered him to the hardened dirt ground. His shirt had been torn off, and his creamy skin was covered in red welts.  
  
Zahra bristled at Aria's remark. How could the girl be so…so…ARGH! There are no [acceptable] words to describe the blonde's fury. Treize only favored the girl because she was more powerful. Well, that would soon change. Sending one last glare in Aria's direction, she placed her fingertips together and vanished.  
  
Aria sighed a sigh of relief. The others would be safe for a while now. Zahra would take her time reporting to the lord, since she had failed to kill the fire mage. It had been a close call though. She placed Quatre's head in her lap and brushed a stray piece of hair from his face. She gently whispered his name. "Quatre…"  
  
He groaned and tried to sit up, but Aria kept him firmly down. "I need to you tell me, yes or no, if she put any spells on you." Aria said. She could feel Duo and the others approaching.  
  
Quatre's whole body shook as he coughed, and tried to utter the word "yes"  
  
"Everything's going to be ok." Aria said as she heard hurried footsteps approaching them.  
  
Duo rounded the corner and his eyes widened as he saw Aria comforting Quatre. He rushed over to the two, and with a nod to the girl, he set to work healing Quatre's wounds.  
  
Heero and Wufei had followed him into the dungeons, and as soon as they saw Aria, their eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing her onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
Aria chose not to hear this question, but Heero's was more acceptable.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Zahra put some sort of spell on him I think." Aria explained. "I was too late to stop her. What went on while I was gone?"  
  
While Duo was healing, he explained that they'd trapped Zahra here, and that Dorothy Catalonia had been confronted. "We suspected the two of them of being dark mages. Quatre sensed something about Dorothy, but it turned out that she was just changing colours."  
  
Aria nodded. She knew that the blond was more important than he seemed. "Where is Dorothy now?"  
  
Heero grunted something that sounded like "yes".  
  
"She disappeared yesterday, after she denied being a mage." Duo added. "We don't know where she is."  
  
Aria felt a growing sense of dread in her heart. Things were definitely not going her way.  
  
Duo stood and shook his head. "the spell's there to stay, at least for another week and half while I go find the right herbs to heal it. There's nothing more I can do now." He carefully lifted the fire mage with his powers and the 5 headed for Quatre's room.  
  
Wufei pulled Aria behind the group for a private word. "What happened to you onna?" he asked in a quiet voice, motioning at the cuts and scrapes that decorated her visible skin. "The winds told me that you disappeared, and that is not what the people want to hear. Especially not since the one trait that a dark mage has over any other mage is their ability to disappear. Aria, where were you?"  
  
Aria stared at the ground, walking and stumbling every so often when she put too much pressure on her right foot. "I'm sorry Wufei, but I can't tell you."  
  
The weather mage huffed, but accepted this as the only answer he was going to get from the girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
hey guys! Sorry to leave it off there, but the next part needs to be rewritten because I was really lazy when I wrote it and it's really bad. Hope you don't mind waiting for a bit, cause this could take a while. I don't really feel like writing anymore. I don't know if I'll ever get around to finishing this fic.  
  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think!!!  
  
~Aria 


	20. Discussions of Plans

Hehe…I love comet cursor! My mouse is so cute! It's a little froggy. ANYWAYS, I should get on with this. I don't know when this fic is going to get finished. I really have no idea if it ever will get finished. Ok, on with things.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own it so don't sue. SO THERE!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19? No, 20. Yeah, that's right…  
  
Aria fled through the forest. She had been with the other mages, but somehow they had gotten separated.  
  
She could feel the shadows approaching. Getting closer and closer…  
  
And then they were upon her. Pushing her down to the ground, cutting off her air supply. In the distance she could hear someone calling her name.  
  
I can't help you! she thought frantically, mind racing.  
  
The call came again, but it was closer this time… "Aria…"  
  
Just a whisper through the trees. The shadows were making no noise. Soundless. The girl could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest. She wouldn't be able to last much longer without the precious oxygen…  
  
"Aria…Aria, wake up!"  
  
Aria sat up straight, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat had formed on her marked skin, and her blankets had been pushed off the bed. She looked around frantically. Wufei was standing beside her, looking at her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Aria flopped back on her pillows. It had all been a dream…But it had seemed so real. Sighing, she sat up again, and reached for her blankets. She pulled them back onto the bed, and attempted to untangle them from one another.  
  
"You ok?" Wufei mumbled, a deep scowl on his face.  
  
Aria nodded. "Why'd you come in here?" There was something different about the weather mage that Aria couldn't pick out in the dark.  
  
Wufei grunted something about "couldn't sleep you were making so much noise." But he made no move to leave.  
  
Aria raised one eyebrow. "You want to know, don't you?"  
  
Wufei glared at her, but nodded slightly. "As a weather mage, the winds can help me interpret dreams."  
  
Aria smirked. "I'm part weather mage. I could "interpret" it myself you know. And spirit mages can do that type of thing without the help of the winds."  
  
Wufei's scowl darkened. "Fine." He growled, and turned to leave the room.  
  
"But, another's opinion is always welcome…" Aria added.  
  
Wufei turned slowly as the girl began the retelling of her dream.  
  
…  
  
"And then you woke me up."  
  
Wufei remained silent for a few moments, deep in thought.  
  
"Whatever the meaning is, it can't be too good for your health." A voice said from the door.  
  
The two on the bed looked up to see Duo leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Aria asked sarcastically. This dream had more meaning than the other two realized. It was telling her of her death. And she feared it was coming soon.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, the group assembled in the main dining room, and they soon preceded to the conference room, where they informed the king of the night's events.  
  
"Then it seems that we have a problem on our hands." Trowa said, after hearing the story. Quatre had been missing from breakfast, as he was in his room, still unconscious. There was a made watching his condition, and Nataku was there as well.  
  
"Yes. I need to leave as soon as possible to find the right herbs." Duo confirmed.  
  
"It would seem that Quatre will play an important role in the approaching battle." Wufei added. "the winds have mentioned him more than once."  
  
"What do you think, Aria? Should we send Duo away?"  
  
Aria had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, not wanting to have to reveal what she didn't want them to know. Deciding that this topic was safe, she stated her opinion. "If he takes someone with him. There could be a trap set somewhere along the way. I would go, but I need to stay here. I know a spell that will teach Quatre almost everything he needs to know about fire magic in a matter of 24 hours. Although, I will need at least two days of rest afterwards."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Good. Duo, you can take Heero or Wufei. Aria, you can do whatever you need to do. Do you need anything for the spell?"  
  
The girl thought for a moment. "I think I need Wufei to stay here, and I'll need some Devil's Paintbrush. I noticed some growing just outside the castle."  
  
The king nodded, and the group left the conference room, each heading their separate ways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now! Sorry it's so short, but I need the next part to be all in one chapter. Hope you don't mind!  
  
Just for a warning, there will be more 1+2 coming up, for those of you that were wondering.  
  
Please leave a review to let me know what you think!!!  
  
~Aria  
  
:o) 


	21. First Dangers Of Shadows

Ok, for those of you that didn't catch on, Devil's Paintbrush is a type of flower. A weed, really. It's red, with a yellowish tint. Some of them can be orange. I'll find a picture and post it on my site sometime today, if I remember. Alright, I have to get this fic finished before my 'friend' steals all my ideas. I'm going to have to watch what I tell her…  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own it so don't sue. Leave me alone.  
  
Alright, on with things.  
  
Oh yeah, this is the chapter about what happens with Duo and Heero, so you can guess about what's going on. Don't expect too much though, the rating of this fic is staying at pg13. ok, now we can go on with things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The Cure  
  
Duo and Heero rode through the forest towards the mountains. Both wore grim expressions on their faces. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.  
  
However, oblivious to the oncoming danger, the two rode on, one thought on their minds. They needed to get the cure for Quatre. Wufei had told them that a clan close to theirs had someone who could help them. They could only hope it was true. And that they didn't get lost.  
  
"How long do we have?" Heero asked. It was the first effort at conversation either of them had made. Duo was a little surprised the effort had come from the normally silent hand, but he got over it and shook himself from his thoughts.  
  
"About a week. It should only take 5 days to make it to the clan and back." Duo replied.  
  
"What's wrong with Quatre?"  
  
"He's had a spell put on him that could eat up his fire magic, if we don't get the cure on time. I wish I'd a thought to grab some of the herbs when I was in the mountains earlier this year, but the thought didn't jump into my head that I'd need them."  
  
Heero nodded, and they continued in silence for a few more minutes. Heero was riding Trowa's chocolate brown horse, and Duo had chosen Shadowswift. They were the two best horses the king had had to offer, and they were good mounts.  
  
Duo sighed heavily. The silence was thickening the air around them, and it was creeping him out. But, it seemed the silence was good for one thing as a branch snapped in the woods, and both of the riders heard it.  
  
"What do you think that was?" Duo asked.  
  
"Most likely an animal." Heero replied, eyes searching the woods in the direction of the sound.  
  
Both listened for a few moments, waiting for another sound, but nothing else came. The only noise was their heavy breathing and the sound of the horses hooves on the packed soil of the path.  
  
"I don't think that was an animal. I can usually sense living forms." Duo said quietly. "Maybe we should go a little faster."  
  
Heero nodded, and they both urged their horses forwards at a faster trot.  
  
_clip clop clip clop clip clop_  
  
The two riders bounced unsteadily in the saddles at first, but soon adjusted to the new speed.  
  
***  
  
It was Duo who felt it first. A chill creeping up his spine like someone was watching them from behind. An evil something. "Heero…"  
  
The short haired youth nodded. "Yeah, I feel it too."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Heero shook his head. He had no idea. He was amazed at how Duo could be so calm one minute, and so utterly hopeless and dependant the next. "It's behind us."  
  
"Yeah, by about 50 feet I think. It's not friendly, I can tell." Duo's violet eyes expressed worry and fear at the same time. The two were once again oblivious to the danger surrounding them.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei found himself with Nataku outside the castle walls with Aria, searching the ground for the precious flower. "You could help me look you know." The girl snapped. Wufei had done nothing but complain the whole time they'd been outside the castle walls. Ranting about danger and 'not safe'.  
  
"I mean, we're in no danger. We're two of the most powerful people in this community, and nothing's going to stop us."  
  
"How do you know?" Wufei asked, his voice accusing. "How can you be so sure that they attack won't come sooner than you think. We could be in danger. But I don't think…" His voice trailed off as he listened to something that Aria apparently couldn't hear.  
  
"What is it?" The girl asked, standing up. Then she heard it too. A whisper in the wind…  
  
/…angel and animal…shadows…unaware…danger…/  
  
Aria's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told him…"  
  
"Told who what?" Wufei asked.  
  
Aria ignored the question and thrust some flowers at Wufei. "Go in and boil these in water, I'll be back in about an hour." And with that, she headed off around the corner.  
  
Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "But I thought…" sighing, he turned to Nataku. "Follow her." He ordered. "I want to know what she's up to."  
  
"Croik!"  
  
"I don't care if she can sense you. Just go."  
  
"Croik…"  
  
*~*  
  
Duo and Heero had picked up speed once again, but neither of them dared to turn around to see what was following them. The feeling in the pits of their stomachs was growing steadily, and they would easily agree that it was not a nice feeling.  
  
"Maybe we should go faster." Duo suggested.  
  
"We don't know what it is."  
  
"I know we don't know, but we can't just look at it. What if it's waiting for us to do just that?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "We're on our own Duo. We have to do something."  
  
Duo sat, deep in thought for a few moments. "I think we should turn around."  
  
Heero nodded. "Agreed."  
  
"Ok, you turn first and tell me what you see."  
  
Heero rolled his Prussian blue eyes. A slight breeze ruffled his hair. Had he been a weather mage, he would have heard the warning that it whispered in his ear.  
  
*~*  
  
Aria rounded the corner of the castle walls, and looked around to see if she was being watched. She could feel Nataku around the corner. She was sure Wufei would send her to watch where she was going. Sighing, she decided she didn't have very much time.  
  
Sitting cross legged on the ground, she placed her hands on her knees, and closed her eyes. Within moments, Nataku wouldn't be able to follow her anymore. For the sole reason that she was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero turned his head slowly, a simple movement that, if avoided, could stop the danger that surrounded them. However, he didn't know what was behind him, so he turned. His eyes met those of the thing behind him, freezing his insides, and stopping his breath.  
  
He found himself unable to pull away from the beast, it's blackness creating no form, it's feet silent on the ground below, it's breath wheezing from lack of food.  
  
What does it eat, you ask? Let me tell you, you don't want to know.  
  
"What is it Heero?"  
  
The animal mage pulled his eyes from the monster with great difficulty and managed to utter a single word before losing consciousness. "run…"  
  
*~*  
  
Aria's spell landed her in the forest, about 50 feet behind the monster following the two mounted mages. The girl's eyes narrowed once again as she watched Heero break eye contact with the beast, and slump forward on his horse. Duo's powers were supporting him, keeping the animal mage from falling to the ground, but Aria could tell that Duo was trying to pick up speed as well.  
  
"Amateurs." She muttered, before placing her fingers in her mouth and blowing a sharp whistle through the silent air.  
  
This seemed to make Duo want to go faster, but it did halt the progress of the black monster.  
  
The beast turned slowly, to face Aria. It stopped walking, it's breath wheezing more and more as it got excited about it's next meal.  
  
Aria scowled, braced herself for impact and waited.  
  
The shadow lunged, and was upon her within seconds. It's blackness enveloping her and taking her breath from her lungs.  
  
The mage's hands worked their magic, however, as they were trained to do that type of thing when it was absolutely necessary. Soon the shadow was no more, and Aria rose to her feet.  
  
Seeing that Duo had stopped, she called out to him. "Don't stop, and don't look back. Just keep riding, and go quickly. Try to get Heero to wake up."  
  
The only response she got from the braided boy was a nod that she just barely picked up. He turned, and continued. Aria could feel his healing spells taking place as the two galloped on. When they were out of sight, she turned off the path and headed into the woods.  
  
"Zahra, get out here." She called. Her voice both demanding and menacing. She could feel the dark mage somewhere, though it was hard to pick her out among the leaves and branches.  
  
Finally, she picked up an easier sent, and followed the winds to the girl's hiding place. Whispering a few words, the mage became visible.  
  
"I do not want you to interfere with my doings." Aria growled. "It's not your place or right. Go back to wherever you came from until you're needed."  
  
Zahra smirked. "Fine. I'll tell the lord that you've been disobeying him, helping these two to get herbs to heal the fire."  
  
It was Aria's turn to smirk. She'd had a backup plan for this. "I'm getting them out of the way. I can't kill the fire and get away with it when they're around. The two of them are too powerful. I'm sending them into the mountains, giving myself a week to get organized and planned. Now please stay out of my affairs."  
  
Zahra glared at Aria until she disappeared again, obviously heading back to the castle. Huffing, and burning with jealousy, Zahra patted the kitten on her shoulder. "You go and spy on her for me Kearney (an-name of the kitten, remember?) I want to make sure she's not betraying us. The lord wouldn't appreciate that."  
  
"mew." The kitten responded, jumping off of Zahra's shoulder and growing before it reached the ground. A cougar replaced the tiny kitten, its dangerous white fangs glowing darkly. It glanced one more time at its owner, and then took off into the forest, heading for the castle.  
  
*~*  
  
What neither mage realized was that they had had an audience. And with a small, worried "croik" it flew away from the now deserted clearing, dreading what it had to tell its master when it got back to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's chapter 21. Please let me know what you think! Reviews have and will be appreciated!!!  
  
If I've made any reference mistakes, please let me know. I'm starting to go back to the beginning of the fic, which means it's going to end soon, right? I certainly hope so. I think there are 4 or 5 more chapters. I hope nobody minds, or stops reading now.  
  
Thanks again for reading!!  
  
Aria 


	22. Unforgotten Past

Ok, this would be chapter 22 of Magical Destiny. It's almost finished!! Yay!! Ok, so, to get on with things, the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own gundam wing or the characters of this fic. Yeah, that's right. I don't even own myself. Pretty sad huh?  
  
This chapter will probably get pretty long, and its definitely go some 1+2 mush in it. I'm not used to writing this kind of thing, so you'll have to bear with the horribleness of it all. Flames will be accepted, as even I realize it's pretty bad.  
  
And one more thing. This chapter is *very* confusing, just so you know. It will all make sense in the end…trust me (I hope). One thing to remember is that in chapter three, duo put a spell on Treize, when he was trying to capture the slaves, right?? Well, that's coming back into play. Also, remember when Aria disappeared, and Treize was there? Well, he's the head honcho guy of the dark forces, incase you didn't catch that. He's not very magical though. Yeah. He does however, have the power to control anyone with the will to be evil. A soul snatcher, I guess you could call him. Ok, on with things…  
  
Sherpock-its about time…  
  
Yeah yeah, be quiet. You haven't been helping me get this done. So…  
  
Sherpock-humph.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 22  
  
What to Believe?  
  
  
  
Duo sighed as he dismounted from his horse. Using his powers, he lifted the animal mage to the ground carefully, and gently placed him on the hardened soil beneath a tree. He had assembled a small pile of leaves to keep Heero's head propped up.  
  
Duo then tied down the horses, and headed out into the woods to find some firewood and some herbs to help his friend.  
  
When he returned to the tree, Heero was sitting, propped against the trunk. His head was in his hands, and an expression of pain was written on his features.  
  
Duo rushed over to the animal mage, and lifted Heero's chin. "What's wrong?"  
  
Heero shook his head free of Duo's grasp. The slender fingers were affecting him in ways he hadn't thought possible. "It's watching me."  
  
Duo frowned. He had seen Aria destroy the beast. It no longer existed. "Don't worry about that thing Heero. It's dead."  
  
Heero looked up, into Duo's violet eyes. "It was death Duo. Death doesn't die."  
  
Duo sighed, and shuffled a few steps away from Heero. He brought the sticks he had gathered to a pile in the middle of the clearing with his powers, and within minutes, there was a fire crackling, providing both light and heat.  
  
Duo then got a small pot from one of the saddle bags, and left to fetch some water, telling Heero he'd be right back.  
  
Heero grimaced in pain as he watched the braided angel leave the clearing. He could still feel the shadow feeding off of his will to look away, his fear, and most importantly, his magic and soul.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain attacked his head. The animal mage cried out in pain, and slumped over, unconscious once again. His last thought was a wish that Duo would return soon.  
  
Duo poked through the trees, sniffing the air, trying to catch the scent of water. Finally, his ears picked up the sound of a running stream, and he headed towards the sound, found the stream and filled the copper pot with water.  
  
Duo then headed back to the clearing, pot of water in hand. Upon reaching the fire, Duo hastily created a tri-pod with some wood and placed the pot on top. He then made sure Heero was comfortable.  
  
Gathering up the dead pine needles from beneath the many evergreen trees, Duo assembled them all to one side, and he placed his cloak overtop of them. He then used his magic to lift and move the unconscious animal mage.  
  
Once Duo was satisfied with Heero's comfort, he turned back to the pot over the fire. The water was now boiling. Muttering some words under his breath, Duo dropped the herbs he had gathered, along with some from his pouch, to the bubbling liquid. He then waited for the spell to set.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Duo leaned back on his ankles. He glanced at Heero, and felt his mouth go dry. The animal mage's dark eyelashes were brushing against the soft skin of his cheeks. His chocolate brown hair was falling in his eyes, aiding the fire to cast shadows over his features. His lips were slightly parted, and each breath he took seemed to be more laboured than the last.  
  
*~*  
  
"Croik"  
  
"What do you mean Zahra was talking to Aria??"  
  
An enraged Wufei was having a heated discussion with his pet and teacher. Apparently the weather mage didn't like the news the dragon had brought.  
  
Sighing, he sat down heavily on his bed. There was a blue fire in the middle of the room, although it wasn't burning anything. There was a small pot with devil's paintbrush boiling steadily in some water.  
  
Wufei stared at the flames, watching them lick the bottom of the pot. Fire simply amazed him…  
  
A knocking on the door brought the weather mage out of his thoughts. "Come in." He called.  
  
The door swung open to reveal Aria and Trowa, along with a guard or two. The king waved them off, and they took their positions on either side of the door to Wufei's room. The king and the mage entered the room, and Aria headed immediately to the pot. She set to work on her spells, and Trowa went over to Wufei.  
  
"Do you have any idea what she's up to?" The king asked, eyes curious.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I think its supposed to train Quatre."  
  
"Hm. I guess we're going to find out soon enough."  
  
*~*  
  
Duo shook himself from his thoughts and turned back to the fire. He lifted the pot off the tri-pod with his magic, and summoned a cup from one of the saddle bags. Pouring some of the steaming liquid into said cup, Duo blew on it to cool it off somewhat. Deciding it was still to hot for the animal mage, Duo sat back to wait once more.  
  
His violet eyes watched Heero's chest rise and fall with each troubled breath. The twin orbs expressed deep worry. He knew he had to do something, and fast, but he wasn't sure this spell was going to work. Time was running out.  
  
Picking up the cup once more, Duo tested it, grinned, and headed over to Heero. He held the animal mage in a sitting position, leaning on his chest. He then brought the cup to Heero's parted lips, and eased some of the warm liquid into his mouth.  
  
Heero's body reacted, and swallowed the brew. Duo repeated this process, making a general mess, but getting most of the contents of the cup into the unconscious mage.  
  
Duo then replaced Heero on the pine needle bed, and put the cup back in the saddle bag.  
  
After a few minutes had passed, The braided angel decided the herbs had started to take effect, and he commenced the magical half of the procedure. Heero's breathing was less laboured as Duo sat beside the mage. Spreading his wings, he placed one hand on Heero's forehead, and the other he placed on one of his knees.  
  
*~*  
  
"There." Aria said, standing and heading over to where Trowa and Wufei were waiting for an explanation. In her hands was a small vial of reddish liquid. "Liquid of Fire." She said. "If Quatre drinks this, and I perform the spell correctly, he should know how to be a proper fire mage in 24 hours. Not just anyone can perform this spell. I need to be undisturbed for exactly 24 hours. When the time is up, I need someone to come in and take me out. I'll be too weak to do anything. And you can't tell *anyone* what I'm doing in there at all. No one else can know."  
  
Wufei nodded. He had heard of this spell before. It was not something to be played around with.  
  
Trowa nodded as well. "No one else will know. You can start this evening after diner. Wufei will be in charge of guarding the door, as well as getting you out when the 24 hours have been completed. I'll see you at diner then, I have some other things to attend to." Trowa then left, leaving Aria alone with Wufei.  
  
"Aria, something's not right." The weather mage said after a slight hesitation.  
  
"Croik…" The sound from the dragon was worried. She didn't want Aria to know she'd been sent to spy.  
  
"Stay out of this Nataku. I sent the dragon to watch where you were going. She came back and said that you had been talking to Zahra, a dark mage, and that you disappeared, in front of her very eyes. I want to know what is going on, Onna."  
  
Aria sighed. "I can't tell you Wufei. You should have known better than to ask."  
  
"You mean to tell me that the head of the mage council is a dark mage, and you're working for some "lord" and you can't give me an explanation. Maybe the king should be informed of this…" Wufei started to head towards the door, but Aria grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
  
The look in her eyes was deadly, and Wufei almost regretted threatening her. Almost.  
  
"You will not threaten me Wufei Chang. You think I became a dark mage because I wanted to?? You think I like being a slave to his "excellence"? well…tell me what you think, weather."  
  
*~*  
  
Heero woke up slowly. He could feel something pressing gently, but firmly on his forehead. A warm sensation was coming from the pressure, relaxing his muscles, and soothing his mind, body, and spirit.  
  
The animal mage blinked his eyes a few times, pushing the sleep away. He felt better. He also felt the pressure being removed from his forehead. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked around.  
  
Duo was sitting beside him, grinning widely. The mage's trained ears picked up the sound of crackling wood, and a quick sweep of his eyes confirmed his suspicion of the fire.  
  
"I know this might sound kinda crazy, but now that you're awake, I want you to go back to sleep." Duo said, still grinning like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Heero grunted, but instead of lying down, he sat up. "What did you do to me?"  
  
Duo looked taken aback. "I helped you! The only thing I could do, considering we have to get to the mountains, and I can't waste all my energy trying to keep you on your horse. Especially if we encounter another of those…things."  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
"Don't bother to thank me though. It was nothing, really." Duo huffed, and headed to the other side of the fire, where he lay down, inches off the ground, braid draped over his hip to avoid it getting dirty.  
  
Heero glared at the angel, then stood, stretching his stiff muscles. Sensing the running water that Duo had found earlier, Heero closed his eyes, and in the next few seconds, a wolf headed into the woods to get a drink, and possibly to have a bedtime snack.  
  
*author takes a moment to mourn the unsuspecting rodent or small animal that Heero is about to find…*  
  
The human form of Heero Yuy returned to the clearing within the next few minutes. He sat, watching the sleeping angel, and he too soon fell asleep, leaning against the trunk of the oak tree.  
  
*~*  
  
"I know you're a dark mage." Wufei replied slowly, obviously at least a little frightened of the "weak onna" that had him in her death grip. "I think you're working for someone as a dark mage, and you're going to do something bad to Quatre in the next 24 hours. The one you're working for is probably more magically powered than you are."  
  
The eyes that had been glaring at Wufei suddenly gathered up a hint of evil, and started the transformation. They grew darker and darker as Aria started the telling of her story.  
  
"I was born with colour, unlike the rest of the mages that develop it. I was born yellow, a spirit mage. However, as I grew older, I started to develop blue. I went to the master at first, since the colours were unstable. Uneven. I was a dark mage. When I reached the age of 10, the development of blue stopped. My parents wanted nothing more to do with me, as I was green. The colours were exactly even. I was turned out onto the streets, nobody wanted anything to do with me. I couldn't find a trainer, as none existed. I was the only living mage to have more than one colour. Eventually, I ran into a slave driver, and he took me to be sold, not knowing what I was. I had discarded all of my mage clothing, as it had only brought me trouble."  
  
Aria's eyes reached their darkest shade at that point in her tale. She let go of Wufei's arm, and disappeared. The weather mage found, however, that he couldn't move. His feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. Something smooth and cold ran against his arm, and Wufei looked down to see his Katana hanging in mid air. The blunt edge had been rubbing along his arm, however, Aria's dark eyes appeared out of nowhere, floating in the emptiness of the air. The katana flipped, and sliced along Wufei's arm, drawing his red blood.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Heero and Duo woke up before the break of dawn. They packed up their few belongings that they had brought with them, and continued towards the mountains.  
  
There was little conversation as they proceeded, the foreboding mountains drawing closer and closer with each step the galloping horses took.  
  
After a few tiring hours, Duo slowed Shadowswift to a walk, and he used his healing magic to renew the horse's energy while getting some lunch out of one of the saddle bags. Heero soon joined him, and they walked on in silence, Duo turning his healing attention from the black horse to the brown.  
  
"We should reach the bottom of the mountains mid-afternoon." Duo said, glancing at Heero. The animal mage gave a slight nod, but remained silent. "Howcome you never smile?" Duo asked, staring at the road ahead.  
  
Heero glanced at Duo, not knowing exactly how to respond, or how to put his feelings into words. "I have no reason to be happy."  
  
Duo was about to reply to Heero's statement, when he cried out in pain and slumped forward in his saddle, before his weight became unbalanced, and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
Heero was almost immediately beside his friend, who had regained consciousness, and was kneeling on the ground, holding his wrist, a grimace of pain engraved in his expression.  
  
Heero took Duo's wrist in his hands and surveyed the damage, trying to ignore the scars that marked the angel's palms, from the attempts to see inside Trowa's castle walls. "Probably fractured." The mage decided after a minute. "You should probably do something about it…"  
  
Heero's sentence trailed off as Duo's good hand reached up and lifted his chin. The angel then caressed the soft skin, and if Heero noticed the change of colour and the blank look in the now dark violet eyes, he didn't say anything. "Duo's hand then stopped its movement, and he drew it back. "I think…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm in love, Heero." The braided boy whispered before closing the distance between the two without any hesitation.  
  
Heero's eyes slid shut as Duo's soft lips pressed against his own. The feeling was amazing, unlike anything he'd ever experienced.  
  
Duo pulled back slowly, and gazed into the pools of Heero's eyes. Breathing shakily, he waited for the mage's response.  
  
Heero shook himself awake from his state of numbness, and pointed at Duo's hand. "Heal" he managed to utter, before slipping into his thoughts again.  
  
Something was definitely not right here. Duo's eyes….just weren't normal. he's having a vision of some sort…that's got to be the answer, but then why did he do that? Maybe he doesn't really feel that way?   
  
Duo obeyed Heero's command to heal, giving the animal mage some time to think. The blank look still occupied his dark purple eyes, and he didn't remember where he was, or how he'd gotten there, or where he was going. All of those things seemed insignificant. All that mattered was that he was here with Heero.  
  
Finished with his hand, the angel looked up again at the mage. Heero returned the gaze, then got to his feet, pulling the braided one with him. Duo opened his mouth to say something, but Heero cut him off, placing a finger over the opening.  
  
"we have to get going." The half animal grunted.  
  
A mischievous glint occupied Duo's eyes fro a split second, before his tongue darted out, lavishing the offered finger with all the affection it could show.  
  
However, Heero pulled his finger away, replacing it with his own tender lips. He wrapped his hands around the angel's waist, pulling him closer. Duo responded my returning the kiss for all he was worth, and placing his hands at the back of Heero's neck.  
  
The connection was gentle, and the feeling sensational.  
  
The two soon parted, breathing rather heavily. Duo had been the one to pull away. The angel's eyes had snapped open, and he'd realized what was going on. His eyes were now a light shade of violet, and they were no longer occupied by a blank look.  
  
Duo took a few stumbles backwards, falling out of the safety of Heero's arms and bumping into a tree. He looked up to see the mage gazing at him quizzically, begging to know what was going on.  
  
"It's Treize…" Duo mumbled. This only seemed to confuse the animal mage even more. Duo dropped to his knees, hands covering his face and trying to hide the tears that streaked down his cheeks.  
  
Heero was at the angel's side within seconds, trying to comfort the shaking form. "Duo, it's ok…I won't let anything happen to you…"  
  
Duo looked up. "No, I won't drag you into this Heero. I don't know what I said in the past few minutes, or what happened, but I was being warned…" His sentence trailed off as he started to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
Heero gathered up the shivering Duo in his arms, mumbling the same words he had said with Quatre in the courtyard. He had decided to enter Duo's body to find out what was going on.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei's arm throbbed for a few moments as his blood dripped to the floor. The floating evil-blackened eyes held his in a gaze that made his skin bristle. He could feel the blood dripping out of him, though he knew the cut hadn't been deep enough to hurt him badly.  
  
A finger appeared out of nowhere, along with the rest of Aria's previously hidden body. She caught one of the droplets of blood and held it up. Blowing on it gently, the liquid's colour slowly changed from red to a deep blue.  
  
"Weather, you have no idea what I've been through."  
  
"Then maybe you should enlighten me, so that I know." Wufei growled.  
  
Aria's glare darkened, and she licked the blood off of her finger. Picking up the katana once more, she cut her own arm.  
  
Wufei gasped. He had expected a thick red liquid, much like his own, to come oozing out of the gap. However, nothing appeared, and the wound sealed itself.  
  
"What you don't realize, is that I am not a dark mage by will. I sold my soul to the lord to save the lives of a city. This city, to be more precise. He figured that with me in His power, He would be able to control the entire world. However, his seers predicted that one mage could stop him. A fire mage, by the name of Quatre Winner. The Lord tried to capture him as a slave driver, but luckily, Duo Maxwell had outwitted him. The Lord has very little magical powers. He has the control over only those who wish to be evil, or of those whom he owns their souls."  
  
"What you need to realize is that the taking of a soul is not a painless process. My cries could be heard by anyone with magical ears, and the council heard them. The Lord left me in the forest, where the leaders found me. As you probably already know a mage without a soul is more powerful than any other mage, no matter what the colour or colours. When they found that I had lost mine, they figured it was because I had won the fight between spirit and weather. I was bi-coloured. Something they'd never seen before. Something only my parents had known."  
  
Wufei had remained silent, knowing better than to interrupt a dark mage, with or without a soul.  
  
"The council took me in then, as they had no other choice. I was powerful enough at that time to overcome all of them, right then and there, without any training. They gave me a teacher, and I learned to govern the council, and how to use my powers for good. During all this time, the Lord fed off of my training. He took control of my powers eventually, after analyzing my abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. He evened it out so that I had just a little more weather than spirit. Enough of a difference so that the council would not notice, and I could be a dark mage and serve him at the same time. He sent me on espionage missions, here and at the council. I was constantly watching for him. When he heard of Quatre Winner being accepted here as a mage, he sent me to train him. I met you at his house, as you will no doubt remember, and you know most of the rest of the story."  
  
"Where were you after the last disappearance, and where have the king's knights gone?"  
  
"The knights are dead. His Excellency brought me to his dimension, where he had the knights. I watched them die. It was not pretty. He then told me that I had two weeks to destroy the fire. I returned here to find Zahra had almost done what I had been trying to prevent. She almost got him, extinguished his flame. He will be the one to defeat the lord, and although he has control of my body and spirit, he can never completely control my mind. I am even too powerful for he, though I do have one weakness. Shadows. I cannot stand the things. That was what attacked Duo and Heero. I was lucky there was only one. I can't handle more than one at a time."  
  
"Now do you realize that I have no will to kill the fire? He is the one that will save us all, and I will do everything in my power to keep him alive in time for him to save us all. No matter what it takes…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
whoa. That was longer than I expected it to be. I hope that if there are any mistakes, you'll let me know. Especially reference mistakes, from the beginning of the fic. So, leave a review and let me know what you think!! Please!!!!  
  
Aria @-&--- 


	23. Endangered

Hey everyone!  
  
I don't know what's been going on with my computer, but every time I try to upload something, it takes it down within the next couple of hours. So I'll try doing this one on the other computer, and we'll see how that works. Hm. Anyway, on with things.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own gundam wing. Or the idea for the dragon Nataku. That came from KC's willing slave. Ok, now for the fic…which I'm sure many of you will have been waiting for.  
  
Sherpock-why would anyone wait for this? It sucks.  
  
Yeah well, be quiet. I can hope, can't I? Oh yeah, and for the first part, you might want to go back and read over how Duo saved Quatre from the slave drivers. Then you'll understand better…and the first part in … is what Heero's seeing inside of Duo's thoughts, and after the first part, they're a person's thoughts. Understand? Good. That might help a bit.  
  
Um, I'm introducing two new characters…but you'll understand when you get there. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Um…can't think of a title yet…lemme write it and see what its about first…  
  
A whip cracked, chains rattled, fear was everywhere. Fear of the slave driver, fear of losing their lives, fear of leaving the village, fear of becoming slaves…fear of their saviour…  
  
Purple flames…"I will stop you"…a simple spell, so much meaning…  
  
done it again…warning spell…he's killed so many…  
  
Heero sighed and ended his spell. He didn't understand Duo's thoughts. He'd need an explanation from the shivering form in his arms.  
  
"Heero…it's the city…Trowa's city…"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's…gone…"  
  
*~* new scene *~*  
  
Wufei glanced at the hourglass that was sitting on a table beside where he was standing. Time was almost up. He thought back to the encounter he'd had with the head of the mage council earlier. He shivered at the thought, and decided he didn't like dark mages, even if they were on his side.  
  
"Croik"  
  
"I know Nataku. It's almost time."  
  
"Croik"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Croi-oi-oi-k"  
  
"Stop laughing. Stupid onna. Why'd she have to do this?"  
  
"Croik."  
  
"I know she has no choice. It was a rhetorical question. Now if you could please leave me alone…"  
  
"Croik."  
  
Finally, some peace and quiet. Wufei sighed, and glanced at the hour glass again. He watched as the last two grains of sand slipped through the opening and landed on the pile that had been growing for the past 24 hours.  
  
Wufei pulled a key from the key ring on his belt and slipped it into the lock. The door clicked open, the small noise echoing eerily in the empty hallway.  
  
Wufei created a small ball of blue fire that provided no heat, only light, to see what was happening in the now dark room. It was late at night, and from what he could see, Wufei decided that he wouldn't have wanted to be in here during the 24 hours that had just passed.  
  
Aria was sprawled out on the floor beside Quatre's bed, her form almost lifeless. Wufei headed over and picked her up gently. Her breathing was ragged, and it seemed she wouldn't last much longer. However, as promised, Wufei took her into the other room and laid her on the bed. He then returned to Quatre's room and picked up the small vial that had carried the liquid of fire. It was now empty, save one drop. He pocketed the small piece of glassware and checked on the small blond lying on the bed. He appeared to be just sleeping, ready to wake up any second. His breathing was regular, and Wufei could hear the winds whispering of what had gone on in the room during the time span of one day.  
  
Shutting them out, he made sure the blond was comfortable. Although he was now a fully trained fire mage, Quatre wouldn't wake up until he received the vital herbs from Heero and Duo's trip to the mountains.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero shifted in his saddle. He didn't like the way this was turning out. Duo was riding ahead of him, and both of their horses were nearing exhaustion. The sun was about to set below the horizon behind them, and Duo had called back that they were nearing Wufei's clan.  
  
Urging his horse on, Heero's thoughts turned to Duo's vision. He'd said that Trowa's city had been overcome by shadows, though he wasn't sure if it had already happened, or whether he'd seen what was Trieze was planning to do.  
  
Duo had also explained about the awakening spell he'd put on the slave driver, and how the magic alerted him if the older man was planning to hurt someone, wanting to hurt someone, or hurting someone, but he was never sure which it was.  
  
Heero sighed. The wind was rushing around him, tousling his chocolate brown hair. Duo's braid was flying behind him, snaking and moving with the angel and his horse. Duo's black cloak added to his aura of mysteriousness as it blended with the darkness of Shadowswift.  
  
Heero's heart skipped a beat as he remembered the feeling of the angel's lips melting with his own. However, these thoughts were lost to the back of his mind as they came to the top of a ridge, overlooking a valley. Duo barely stopped as he and his horse flew over the edge and continued galloping down into the valley below. There was a small village, and its lights sparkled in the dimness of the evening.  
  
Heero followed down the slope at a slower pace, his mount not having the advantage of an angel's magic to provide a safe journey.  
  
When the animal mage reached the bottom of the steep slope, he dismounted, finding himself on the outskirts of a small town, or what seemed to be a town.  
  
There were a few smaller buildings, all surrounding two larger buildings. Heero could sense the presence of animals in one of the larger ones, and he guessed it to be a stable. Leading his horse forward, he joined Duo at the gates of the village. A large wall surrounded and protected the small group of buildings.  
  
"Who goes there?" A voice called out from the top of the wall. "and what business have you coming here at this hour with such haste?"  
  
"We are Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, on a mission for King Trowa Barton. We seek herbs to heal a wounded soldier, and require a place to stay for the night. Our horses are also in need of rest." Duo called back, pulling his cloak tighter around himself as a gust of wind rushed past.  
  
The watcher grunted something, then blew a low note on a horn of some sort.  
  
A few moments passed before another voice could be heard. "Why should we grant you entrance? You both wear the clothing of magic, and you are not welcome here."  
  
Heero looked on as Duo's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I am no mage." Duo called out. "And you have no need to fear me. Perhaps in the dimness of the night, you failed to recognize that my garments are a light shade of purple, and those of my comrade are brown. We mean you no harm, and are simply in need of a resting place for one night and one night only."  
  
The guards talked in low voices for a few moments, then the second spoke up again. "We will not grant you entrance."  
  
The doors stayed shut, and the second guard returned to his post.  
  
Duo turned to Heero. "What do we do now?"  
  
"You could just open the door."  
  
Duo nodded, grinning slightly. "Yeah, that could work."  
  
"It would save us time."  
  
Duo nodded again. "Alright then."  
  
He turned, and focused his powers. The two guards cried out in surprise as the door swung open with a heavy creak, and the two magics entered the walls with two horses and a mission.  
  
Upon entrance to the clan, Duo and Heero were led into one of the smaller buildings. Both magics could tell the people of Wufei's clan were afraid of them and their powers. The horses were taken, with a promise that they would be cared for properly.  
  
Duo sighed and flopped down on the bed that occupied the small building. Heero could tell the angel was tired from the journey, along with his vision and replenishing the horse's energy.  
  
So, the animal mage decided to have a look around. The building that they were in was small, only about ten feet in length. The bed Duo had flopped on was pushed to one corner, and a small fire pit was on the other side of the room. There was a wooden table against one wall. Heero placed their belongings on the table, then headed to the pile of wood beside the fire pit. Arranging the sticks, branches and logs neatly, he pulled a small vial from his pocket. He added one drop of the clear liquid to his pile, muttered a few words, then stepped back as they burst into flame.  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked sleepily from the bed.  
  
"An old family recipe. You can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
Duo sat up with a yawn. "Is there any food left?"  
  
Heero nodded, and headed over to the table where their belongings lay. He fished through a few bags, then handed some bread and dried fruits to the braided angel.  
  
Duo ate them, then sighed contentedly, settling himself back on the uncomfortable bed. "Heero?"  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"About my vision…what happened while I was out of it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Duo sat up again to see Heero staring out the window, his whole body tense.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Heero turned slowly, his Prussian blue eyes trying desperately to hide the emotions that swirled in their depths. Then he shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts, and muttered a "nothing".  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to believe that? After such a long hesitation?"  
  
This comment earned the angel a glare from the mage. Duo stood slowly. His head was pounding and his legs weak and sore from the long trip. He joined Heero at the window. "Tell my what happened."  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei awoke with a start, his hand flying automatically for his katana. Nataku was on the floor. She no longer fit on the bed. Her length had grown to 10 feet from the original 5 since they had arrived at the castle, and she was not yet fully grown.  
  
The dragon's ears were perked, and she was glaring at the wall that separated the weather mage's from Aria's.  
  
"What is it Nataku?"  
  
The dragon growled a reply.  
  
Then the noise came again, the same one that had woken up weather and his dragon.  
  
Aria's scream rang out through the darkness of the night.  
  
Wufei jumped out of bed, katana drawn and ready as he headed swiftly for the door of his room. Opening it, he stepped into the hall. A few guards were running down the passageway towards him, led by the king.  
  
The scream pierced the air again, and Wufei was nudged out of the room by Nataku. He walked the five feet to Aria's room, and but he time he reached it, Trowa and the guards had joined him.  
  
Wufei grimaced as Aria screamed once more, and then all was quiet. He reached out to open the door. The wooden frame was reeking of dark magic, and the mage could feel its pulse as his hand closed over the doorknob.  
  
However, as soon as he turned his wrist, he cried out in pain as he was thrown away from the door, and his head hit the wall with an ear-splitting crack.  
  
"Wufei!" Trowa rushed over to the weather mage and lifted him gently off the floor. Pointing to one of his guards, he started calling out orders. "You, go find Sally Po and bring her here. Tell her its an emergency. The rest of you, I want that door opened NOW."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
Trowa nodded, then brought Wufei back into his room. He'd received a look from the dragon that warned him not to hurt the weather mage, and Trowa wasn't about to go upsetting a dragon, king or no.  
  
So, Trowa laid Wufei out on the white cloths of the bed. Examining the boy's physical state, he found his hand badly burnt, the skin peeling away. There was also blood seeping into the pure white of the sheets. It seemed that it was coming from the back of his head. Lifting him gently, Trowa grimaced once again. Wufei's skull had cracked, and he was loosing blood quickly.  
  
Aria's scream sounded again.  
  
"Duo and Heero had better get back soon." Trowa thought. "Or we might not last much longer."  
  
*~*  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at Duo's persistence, but there was a certain amount of danger hidden in the violet eyes that Heero didn't want to encounter.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Duo turned his gaze out the window. The clan hadn't extinguished their torches yet, though it was getting quite late. In fact, they seemed to be lighting more. "When I have my visions, my subconscious mind takes over, acting on my emotions. I have no control over what I'm doing. I need to know if I hurt something, or if I produced any magic or spells."  
  
Heero shook his head. "No spells."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
  
Heero simply glared his response.  
  
"Fine then. Be afraid. I don't care anyway…mmph!"  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he tried to turn away, but Heero had grabbed his arm and pulled him so close their bodies were touching.  
  
"Just remember that you asked." The animal mage growled before pulling Duo closer, their lips crashing together in what seemed like an endless waltz.  
  
Neither of the two heard the door creak open, or the footsteps of someone entering the small cabin. It took a meaningful clearing of a throat to alert the magics of its presence.  
  
*~*  
  
Sally got to her feet and shook her head, braids swinging slightly with the movement. "It would take a miracle to save him now. He's lost too much blood."  
  
And indeed it was true. Wufei's once white sheets were stained red, and although his head was bandaged, he had lost too much blood to survive much longer.  
  
Trowa's guards had failed to get Aria's door opened, thought the screams had stopped. Trowa feared the worst, and Nataku didn't seem extremely happy either. With a loud roar, she had taken to the skies a few minutes earlier.  
  
Trowa sighed heavily. Without Aria, Wufei, and Quatre they wouldn't' stand a chance against the army Aria had warned him about.  
  
He dismissed sally, and she left, knowing she could be of no more help here. But on her way past Quatre's room, she noticed a dim glow emerging from under the doorway.  
  
Deciding it could be dangerous, and now knowing of the events of the past few days, she opened the door without a second thought.  
  
Her eyes widened as they met a spectacular light show. Quatre was sitting on his bed, staring at his hands.  
  
The fire mage was glowing red.  
  
Deciding matters here were out of her hands, Sally Po called for the king.  
  
Trowa heard his name being called and he reluctantly left the dying Wufei, leaving a guard at the door to watch on the injured weather mage.  
  
When her reached Quatre's room, the fire mage had gotten to his feet, his glow intensifying to an almost unbearable brightness. Quatre was heading for Aria's door, and he wasn't about to be stopped.  
  
"Did you find him like this?" Trowa asked Sally, who was looking on in awe.  
  
"Yes, but I think he's still unconscious…"  
  
Trowa nodded, watching Quatre as best he could as the blond reached for Aria's doorknob.  
  
"Shouldn't we try to stop him your highness?" One of the guards suggested.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I don't think we could."  
  
Sally nodded in agreement, then shielded her eyes as Quatre's glow became even brighter, almost to the extent of glowing white, then subsided, dimmed and went out.  
  
Trowa opened his eyes to see Quatre collapsed on the floor, and Aria's door wide open.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero pulled away from Duo, the angel moaning in protest, not yet aware of the other occupant of the room.  
  
"Can we help you?" Heero growled, eyes narrowing at the sight of the intruder, one hand still resting on Duo's waist, though the angel had turned to see the person who had interrupted the answer to his question.  
  
There was a girl of the dragon clan standing in the doorway. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her eyes close to the colour of those of Wufei's.  
  
"Yes, actually, you can help me." She said, entering the room further and closing the door behind her. "I'm looking for the one called Wufei Chang, and the winds have told me you are his comrades."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow, if you would like to join us, but I warn you that coming would put you in grave danger."  
  
The girl snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't' seem to realize what I am, or who I am. My name is Meiran, and I'm the daughter of the chief of the dragon clan. I was supposed to marry Wfuei, but the dragon chose him from the many young men of our clan. He refused to marry me, because as the chosen one, he would not be permitted to return to the clan after he departed with the dragon, and I would obviously not be allowed to go with him. He didn't want to cause me pain, so he refused to marry me. He wanted me to move on, and enjoy my life. We were very close, since we grew up together."  
  
"Ok, ok, enough history. We get the point." Duo said, rolling his eyes. He didn't know whether he trusted this girl yet.  
  
"How can you read the winds?" Heero demanded, his glare fixed on the girl.  
  
"The first daughter of the chief is given the "curse of the winds". Our clan is afraid of anything to do with magic, and women are considered to be weaker than men. I have been granted the power to speak with the winds because of these silly superstitions. In any case, we must make haste. Take only what you need, the other clan members are coming."  
  
"What?" Duo glanced out the window. It was true. The clan was approaching their small building with pitchforks and torches.  
  
"Follow me." Meiran ordered, leading them through a back door. The two mages grabbed their cloaks, and followed the chief's daughter to a back entrance in the wall.  
  
"The herbs you seek are not far from here. We must hurry. I fear your friends are in danger." Duo nodded, and grabbed Heero's hand, pulling him along behind Meiran and into the woods. Heero's fingers tightened around his, glad to have some form of comfort in this time of fear, though he would never admit to it.  
  
They reached a small stream, where the two horses were waiting, both of them restless, and not at ease.  
  
"I'll get the herbs." Duo muttered, jumping the stream and disappearing into the forest.  
  
Heero could feel Duo's weariness. The angel was in dire need of rest.  
  
"If you can read the winds, why do you not wear the clothing?" Heero grunted at Meiran, trying to pull his thoughts from the braided angel.  
  
The clan was in denial that one of their members other than the chosen one should be a mage. I cannot do much else other than speaking with the winds. My powers are limited.  
  
Heero nodded. He felt like this girl was hiding something from them, but he was sure she would tell them when the time was right…if it wasn't too late…  
  
Duo soon reappeared, his pouch slightly larger.  
  
"Ok, I can take two of us back. Meiran, will you return on foot with the horses?"  
  
"What do you mean take two of us back?" Heero demanded, eyes narrowing as he fixed his glare on Duo.  
  
"These herbs, the leaves of a dog tooth violet, are good for more than one thing. They can be used for teleportation."  
  
Meiran stood from where she had been sitting. "The horses know the way back?"  
  
Duo nodded, kneeling down and placing the leaves in a small dish. "Take this." He said, removing the wooden cross necklace he was wearing. "If you have trouble break the cross, and help will come. Use it only in an extreme emergency."  
  
Meiran nodded. "Then I will leave now. I warn you that the villagers are following our trail." And with that, the daughter of the dragon clan departed, leading the two horses forward.  
  
Heero crouched on the ground beside Duo. "I don't trust her."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"No other choice."  
  
"Hn." Heero nodded in understanding.  
  
Duo then turned back to the spell he needed to finish. Pulling a small dagger from a hidden pocket in his cloak, he closed his eyes and started the magic. The blade glinted in the moonlight as Duo brought it down, and with a quick swipe, drew it over the bare skin of his left wrist.  
  
Heero glared at the angel, and opened his mouth to say something, but decided it was a waste of his breath. Duo wasn't listening.  
  
Working quickly, the braided angel allowed the thick red liquid to flow into the small dish. With a small rock, he mashed the liquid and leaves together.  
  
The only sounds that filled the clearing for the next few moments were the slight murmurings and grindings from Duo's spell, and the ever growing sound of the approaching clan members.  
  
Suddenly, a sickening feeling developed in the pit of Heero's stomach, and his head started to pound loudly. Duo's spell became louder and louder, until the angel was practically yelling out the ancient lyrics.  
  
The clan members watched from the safety of the forest, both mages glowing purple, and with every passing moment they brightened. The glow reached a certain point, and in the next instant they had both disappeared, leaving nothing behind to tell anyone they had once occupied that space.  
  
*~*  
  
Trowa watched as Quatre collapsed on the ground, and was almost immediately at the fire mage's side.  
  
He picked up the blond gently, and carried him back to his chambers, giving him the order that no one was to enter Aria's room.  
  
He deposited Quatre on the bed, leaving him with Sally.  
  
Trowa then looked in on Wufei. The weather mage's pulse was weak, and his fresh bandages were already soaked in blood. Wufei's breathing could just barely be heard. Trowa ordered the guard to replace the wet cloth on Wufei's forehead, then headed for Aria's now open door.  
  
Glancing in, his eyes widened. He could see the sky, and the last fading stars through Wufei's window, but no light would enter Aria's room. The shadows seemed to chase the light and its brightness away.  
  
The king could just barely make out Aria's form on the bed.  
  
Trowa could smell blood. He knew he had to help the weather-spirit mage, or she could die. Even she was mortal.  
  
"Heero and Duo have to get back, they're our only hope." Sally said from beside the king.  
  
Trowa nodded silently. "No one is to enter this room. If the light will not enter, neither will we. Our kind have no power or knowledge of magic and its force."  
  
Sally nodded as a guard positioned himself at the door.  
  
"Your highness, we have a problem." Another of the soldiers said, his eyes glued to whatever it was he could see through Wufei's window, a look of fear etched in his features.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero couldn't see. He also couldn't smell, hear or touch anything. His body was being ripped apart from the inside; his mind was being torn apart. A darkness was creeping over his skin, and with it came a pain that was so terrible it couldn't be described in words.  
  
And then he fell to the ground, gasping for air. When he'd caught his breath, he looked around. They were in the castle courtyard, Duo's spell had worked.  
  
Duo…where was he?  
  
Heero stood up, glancing around quickly. Duo was sprawled on the ground a few feet away, face buried in the grass.  
  
Heero crouched by his side, rolling him over gently.  
  
Duo's violet eyes fluttered open, and he groaned, sitting slowly.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yeah, but it hurt like hell."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, sorry I didn't warn you…we didn't really have time."  
  
Heero grunted and got to his feet. "We should check on the others."  
  
Duo nodded. "Meiran said they were in trouble."  
  
When the two reached the second story of the castle, a guard met them at the top of the stairs.  
  
"You had better hurry, something's gone wrong…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun dun duuuuun….*laughs manically*  
  
Ooo…I love putting them through torture. It's too much fun… 


	24. Secrets of the Spirit Mage

Ok, this chapter might be a little dark. If you can't handle it, don't read it, it's the reason for the upped rating.  
  
**Warning-rape  
  
Ok, this might be a little confusing. If you don't understand something, just email me or ask in your review. If you want me to email you when the next chapter's posted (I'm hoping it's the last one) please also write that in a review. All signed reviews receive emails notifying you when next chapters are posted.  
  
Um, I was gonna say something else.  
  
Maybe I'll think of it as I type.  
  
Oh yeah, thank you to all those that have reviewed!!! You've kept me writing.and I hope to have this finished ASAP. Hopefully before summer vacation starts. I think there are only one or two more chapters. 25 would be a nice number to stop at.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own it so don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 24  
  
When Duo and Heero reached the second story of the castle, a guard met them at the top of the stairs.  
  
"You had better hurry, something's gone wrong."  
  
Duo nodded, and quickened his step, Heero following behind. They arrived to find Trowa and Sally discussing something in one area of the hallway.  
  
Duo asked one of the guards what was going on, and the soldier simply pointed towards Wufei's window.  
  
Duo gasped. Where the sun should have been rising, an endless blackness was creeping over the sky, covering even the brightest of stars.  
  
"Duo, thank heaven's you've arrived." Sally said, hurrying over to the two who had just arrived.  
  
Trowa joined her and took a deep breath. They might still stand a chance.  
  
"Aria's scream woke us up. Wufei tried to open the door, but he was thrown back. His skull is cracked, and he's losing blood quickly. No one has entered Aria's room, even though Quatre opened it somehow. The light won't even enter."  
  
Duo nodded, his brain quickly processing this information. "Aria is dead, or almost dead. I can feel it. I will tend to her first. Since she's part spirit mage, her spirit hasn't totally left yet. Heero take these." Duo handed Heero the leaves from the violets. "I need them crushed and boiled. I'll help Wufei after, then Quatre."  
  
Heero nodded. He knew duo was tired, and he was worried about the angel, but what must be done must be done, and if the attack of the shadows was going to happen soon, they didn't have much time left.  
  
Duo then turned and stepped into Aria's room. The door slammed shut behind him as soon as he had entered, and the shadows pounced, suffocating him, taking away his very breath.  
  
Exhausted as he was, Duo brought his hands into a prayer position, and he started to glow a light purple. The shadows cried out in surprise, their voices screeching at the light as they skitted away from the glowing angel.  
  
Duo headed over to the bed, where he could sense Aria's body. She was lying there, arms tied above her head, the metal chains cutting into her skin and binding her to the piece of furniture. Her skin was black. Pitch black. A shade so dark that it made Duo cringe. And the blackness was swirling.as if the shadows had become one with her skin.  
  
Looking around, Duo noticed Aria's belongings were strewn across the room, and the furniture was in disarray.  
  
Upon closer inspection of the mage's condition, Duo soon found that her black skin was covered in red welts.  
  
.probably from a spelled whip.that would certainly explain the screams.  
  
Placing his hands gently on her scarred stomach, Duo reached out with his healing powers. If the spirit could be coaxed back into the body, it would need to be in perfect condition.  
  
When his hands came into contact with the dark skin, Duo's eyes flew open and he screamed out in pain. All of Aria's hurts were being transferred to him.along with her memories.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero waited impatiently for the guard who had left to find a pot. He had already ground the leaves, possibly more so than was needed. Now he just had to boil them. And having Duo locked in a room full of shadows was definitely not his idea of "helping". He could sense the angel's magic, along with his exhaustion.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo cringed as he continued healing. Aria had been through too much in his opinion. Treize had gone too far.  
  
******  
  
//."You will be mine!" the man snarled, brandishing his whip. He had just entered the room, shutting and spelling the door. The shadows followed him, obeying his every word. He took in every detail of the girl on the bed.his cold blue eyes judging, and filled with an evil that would chill anyone's spine.  
  
The girl on the bed's breathing was laboured, her green shirt and white pants glowing in the dim light from the moon that was streaming through the open window.the entrance which Treize had used.  
  
He set the whip down on the bedside table, ushering his shadow minions into the room.  
  
Gently brushing a strand of hair from her face, he lifted Aria into a sitting position, and placed a small vial at her lips. Tipping it upwards, he emptied its contents into her mouth.  
  
Aria coughed, choking slightly on the liquid as it burned her throat. Her eyes fluttered open, and focused slowly.  
  
A confused look appeared on her face as Trieze came into focus. "My lord."  
  
"Hush." He whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead.  
  
Aria cringed away in disgust.  
  
"I came here for a reason, love."  
  
Aria's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that."  
  
"I believe you're in no position to talk back to me. I'm already upset with you."  
  
Aria glanced around the room. She could feel the spell on the door, and Treize was standing in the way of the window. Not to mention that the room was climbing with shadows.they soaked in the light, darkening the room beyond any darkness, and blocking out all warmth. Aria shivered.  
  
"Now, we must talk of your task."  
  
Aria shook her head. "I have a few days left."  
  
Treize's eyes glinted evilly. "I've had news reported to me that you have gone against your orders, and are not planning to carry them through. I'm sorry, but you won't live past tonight." //  
  
******  
  
Slowly but surely, the darkness started to leave Aria's skin. Duo was now gasping for breath as he ordered her heart to start beating, trying to block out the images flooding his mind, and the coldness burning his fingers.  
  
Suddenly, an icy evil threw itself through those very fingers and up Duo's arms, chilling him to the bone. The angel struggled to maintain the connection between himself and Aria.  
  
"I'm not.strong enough!" he gasped, as the fight continued.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero paced Wufei's room. Duo's cried of pain were starting to get to him. He needed something to do besides watch a pot of water come to a boil. A roar from the dragon *flying* outside gave the animal mage an idea. Aria's window had to be the only possible entrance to her room, since the door was obviously out of the question.  
  
Within moments, a falcon replaced the human form of Heero Yuy, and with a screech, it flew out of Wufei's window and circled the air outside a few times.  
  
*~*  
  
// Aria's eyes widened at these last words. She knew that she could die. After all, even a bi-magical mage was a mortal. However, her work was done. Quatre had been trained. Her eyes then noticed the whip on the table.  
  
Treize followed her gaze. "Oh yes, we're going to have fun tonight."  
  
Aria tried to break free of his grasp, but he was too strong, and she was still weak from the day before. "How did you wake me up?"  
  
Treize motioned towards the vial beside the whip. "Nothing too strong, but it should keep you weak enough. I'm not in the mood for someone who's going to struggle. I do hope you won't be too much of a problem. Oh, and another small detail. It prevents you from using any magic for the next couple of hours."  
  
Aria snarled at him, and resumed trying to escape. "WUFEI!!!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, now we can't have that can we?" Treize growled, snapping his fingers. The spell was immediately in place, preventing Aria from speaking another word. Screaming, however, he had not accounted for, and he was about to find that out soon enough.  
  
Aria shook her head rapidly, hair falling into her face. Treize brushed it out and pressed his forehead against hers, his strong hands holding her in place. "You will be mine, whether you like it or not. Why not make this easier on yourself and obey me? You could enjoy this."  
  
Aria, however, couldn't respond.  
  
"Mmm.I've been waiting a while for this.you're so beautiful.and I bet you taste nice as well." with these words, and to Aria's disgust, Treize pressed his lips against hers. He tried to deepen the kiss, forcing her mouth open and slipping his tongue inside.  
  
Summoning some magic with the rest of her strength, Aria managed to overcome the spell and she sent a jolt of raw energy through Treize.  
  
He cried out in pain, and withdrew from the girl. However, you shouldn't make someone who has a power over you mad. His hand reached for the whip. "I am not pleased. You trained the fire mage, the one person that could have the power to overcome me. You have been unfaithful to your dark mage vows, and you will be punished." He snarled, brandishing the whip in one hand, and holding Aria in place with the other. "Oh, I almost forgot." Replacing the whip on the table, Treize left Aria on the bed and returned to where he had left his shirt. Rummaging around for a while, he found what he was looking for and turned around. "This should suit you quite nicely."  
  
In his hands was a slender silver chain, and Aria could sense an evil spell embedded in the metal.  
  
"You will be mine." Treize hissed once again, bringing Aria's arms above her head and securing them to the bed frame.  
  
~*~  
  
A few moments later, Aria's eyes were screwed shut in pain.  
  
_CRACK_  
  
The whip was raised and lowered forcefully again.  
  
I will not cry.I will not cry. Aria repeated to herself in her head. She didn't want to show Treize that she was weak. //  
  
*~*  
  
Duo gasped and opened his eyes. The pain was overwhelming. He could feel the tears burning the corners of his eyes. How could she have survived?  
  
Then once again, the coldness was thrown at him. The fight continued, with the evil pushing against the angel, forcing him to give up.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero opened his eyes slowly. His wings and feathers were gone, and he was inside Aria's room.  
  
"I'm not strong enough." He just barely heard Duo mutter.  
  
The other youth looked like he was struggling with something. His eyes were firmly closed; a grimace was etched in his angelic features. And with a cry, his back arched in pain, and something in Heero's mind broke.  
  
Duo was in pain, and there wasn't anything he could do.  
  
Or was there? What about how he had shared his power with Duo in the dungeons.He grunted to himself, knowing that he should have remembered that right away. Being what he was and all.  
  
He stepped towards the braided angel, noticing that the darkness had left. The room was a dark grey, as the sunlight from outside was still blocked, struggling to get free of the shadows.  
  
Aria was on the bed, her body scarred, although no longer bleeding. Her head was thrown back, and her lips parted in what must have been her last cry of pain. Her dead eyes wide open, staring yet not seeing. The sheets were covered and blood, the room stank of the thick substance.  
  
Another cry jerked Heero back to the urgentness of the predicament. Positioning himself behind Duo, he reached under the wings and pulled the angel to lean back against him.  
  
Duo's eyes focused at the touch, almost forgetting what he was doing. Heero then brought his hands over to the bed and placed them on top of Duo's.  
  
"Use my power." Heero murmured in the angel's ear. "And we can do this."  
  
"It's gonna hurt."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo calmed himself, leaning heavily on Heero. He needed to get this done, Wufei and Quatre's lives were also at stake, and they weren't spirit mages. Once they were dead, they were dead for good. Refocusing his power, Duo lost himself again in the spell.  
  
Heero's teeth clenched as Duo pulled from his power. The mage wondered for a split second what Duo was trying to do before it hit him.  
  
A wave of knives, stabbing him from the inside, and a darkness so cold that it numbed his mind to any thoughts but pain. He wouldn't survive.There was no way that anyone could survive this amount of torture.  
  
Duo's eyes rolled back into his head, leaving only the whites to be seen. Feeding off of Heero's fresh power, he channelled it into his spell, enhancing the body, and preparing it for Aria's spirit.  
  
Heero grimaced, eyes tightly closed. The pain was so unbearable that he felt like he was being split in two.but the images.it was the images from Aria's death that were starting to get to him.  
  
*****  
  
// Tears slid down Aria's face as she wept from the pain. Treize's hands were raking over her body, drawing blood with his fingernails. His whip had been lost in the confusion, but a small dagger had replaced it, tracing patterns of bloody marks over Aria's creamy skin.  
  
"You will pay for trying to betray me." he hissed as he forced his lips on hers.  
  
Aria was still wordless, unable to speak a word. Her screams, however, sounded occasionally. The metal chains holding her wrists to the bed frame were starting to cut into her skin, and her wounds were stinging mercilessly.  
  
Just let me die.please..just let me die. Aria pleaded silently as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the man who was torturing her.  
  
Her wishes were soon to come true, however, as Treize brought forth his new toy. "This." He said, providing another vile. "Will be your finishing." He lifted the glassware to her lips, and forced her to swallow the liquid.  
  
Her scream came a few moments after she had swallowed it as the shadows came rushing forth, forcing themselves through her skin and into her very soul.  
  
*****  
  
Within a few moments of pure torture, Heero felt the pain subsiding slightly. He opened his eyes and realized how tense he was. His skin was scratched, and Duo had collapsed completely in his arms. Aria was on the bed, her skin pale, the rise and fall of her chest slow and laboured, but she was breathing.  
  
Heero gently lowered Duo to the floor. The angel was unconscious, but he was still alive. His wings had reclined, and a sheet of sweat covered his skin. Heero checked his pulse. It was just barely there.  
  
Sighing, he decided to leave the two for Sally. Finding a relatively clean sheet, he covered Aria, who seemed to be improving by the second. She was already breathing more easily, and the scars that marked her pale skin were beginning to fade away.  
  
Heero headed over and opened the door.only to be pushed back into the room as Sally and Trowa shoved him aside, followed by 2 guards who were carrying Wufei and Quatre. A third had a pot and Duo's herbs.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero demanded.  
  
"The shadows have entered the castle walls, and the city has been destroyed." Trowa explained.  
  
Heero froze. Duo's vision.  
  
"I'm not sure how long we have, but I do know that however long it is shan't be very long at all."  
  
Sally headed over to look after Duo, but she would have to work quickly if any of them were going to get out of this alive. They needed Duo to heal Wufei and Quatre.without him.all hope would be lost.and time was ticking away rather quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's it for now!! Please leave a review...it's not against the law...hinthinthint....  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


	25. Broken Cross

Ok, I don't know when this fic is going to get finished. I'm sorry for the long waits, and I hope all of you will bear with me if it takes a while. I was hoping to have it done before summer…but I don't know if that's going to happen. Guess we'll have to wait and see…  
  
Anyway, on a happier note…I FINALLY GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to all those that left one, I am forever grateful and in your debt. Ok, thank you also to those of you that are reading this and don't leave a review….but hopefully you'll leave one to humour me…right?  
  
Oh yeah, and to Blackwind…It was happening in her soul…sort of. Duo felt what had happened to her through the healing process. He saw through her eyes what happened to cause the wounds he was healing. Make sense? I hope so…  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything so don't sue!!  
  
Ever notice how stupid spell check can be? But that's beside the point…on with the fic. Chapter 25…this is getting really long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
Sally headed over to look after Duo, but she would have to work quickly if any of them were going to get out of this alive. They needed Duo to heal Wufei and Quatre…without him…all hope would be lost…and time was ticking away rather quickly…  
  
*~*  
  
Duo opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I and why do I hurt so much?" he grumbled, struggling to sit up. Once his eyes focused, he saw three worried expressions looking down at him. "And since when did you all get so tall?"  
  
Heero, one of the worried expressions, growled and offered him a hand up. "This is not the time for jokes baka. Zahra's leading the shadows, and she has entered the castle walls. Your vision came true. The city has been destroyed."  
  
Duo nodded. "Then Wufei was next, I believe."  
  
Heading over to where Wufei had been lain, Duo knelt at the end of his head and placed a hand over each ear. His head was still pounding, and his whole body was begging for rest, but he knew he had a job to do, and it needed to be done quickly. Closing his eyes, he focused his healing powers on the wound in Wufei's skull.  
  
Heero watched as Duo commenced the healing magic that he had been born with. White feathers that were tinted with purple showed themselves once again before Wufei's breathing became regular and unlaboured.  
  
Duo stood and sighed. "Much easier than trying to tempt a soul." He muttered, before taking the offered pot from the third guard.  
  
Placing it on the ground, he cleared his throat and shook Wufei's shoulder.  
  
"C'mon Wuffles, time to wake up. You can have a nap later." He said tiredly as Wufei's eyes opened and he sat up instantly.  
  
"What did you do to me Maxwell?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Wufei thought about this for a moment before his eyes widened. "Gomen Duo, I'd forgotten."  
  
"I know. Now, we need a fire."  
  
Wufei nodded, and touched his finger to the floor beneath the pot that was hovering a few centimeters above it. Within moments,  fiery blue flames formed on the ground, though they didn't burn anything, simply licking the bottom of the pot, heating the liquid inside.  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you were weather."  
  
"I am." Wufei replied, a confused expression in his eyes. "Nataku taught me a few simple fire spells. I can't do much more than that." He explained, motioning towards the fire beneath the pot.  
  
Heero nodded, satisfied with this explanation.  
  
Everyone was then silent, watching the mixture in the pot, and waiting for it to come to a boil.  
  
Thump…thump…  
  
Everyone's gazes shifted to the door.  
  
Thump…thump…  
  
"Footsteps." Duo muttered, erecting a shield at the door.  
  
The contents of the pot boiled on, unnoticed by the group of people in the room.  
  
Aria groaned and opened her eyes to see Wufei sitting on the bed beside her. Pulling the sheet tighter around herself she groaned again as she remembered what happened.  
  
"You ok?" Duo asked quietly, still staring at the door.  
  
Aria nodded, afraid to ask why everyone was so quiet. Seeing Quatre still unconscious, and the pot on the ground that was now boiling furiously, she was confused for a full second before she heard it.  
  
Thump…thump…  
  
They were getting closer.  
  
Closing her eyes, Aria called to the clothes in her closet. Imagining the white pants and the silky green shirt, she murmured something before she was clothed once again. She sighed as she felt a part of her returning with the clothing.  
  
Thump…thump…  
  
Aria then lowered herself to the ground beside Duo. He turned to look at her and their eyes locked.  
  
"Thank you." Aria muttered, before turning to the pot on the ground.  
  
Thump…thump…  
  
The pot started to glow a steady yellow, the light mingling with the fire to create a covering of green on the flickering blue flames.  
  
Aria closed her eyes and let her head fall forward, brown hair falling in her face, her hands were on either side of the pot, barely touching the sides and bathed in the yellow glow.  
  
Thump…thump…  
  
"Now Duo."  
  
The angel responded to Aria's words, moving himself to the other side of the pot and placing his hands over hers. The purple glow was mixing with the yellow, and creating streaks in the light.  
  
Silence.  
  
The footsteps had stopped.  
  
Aria's eyes snapped open. She mouthed a "no more time" To Duo, and soundlessly brought the pot over to where the fire mage lay, breathing away happily, unaware of the urgency of the situation.  
  
"Shields on the door." Aria muttered to the other magics in the room.  
  
Trowa's expression remained neutral, keeping his gaze on the door and Aria, who was now muttering something under her breath, and sprinkling the concoction over Quatre's sleeping body.  
  
The fire mage's eyes opened a crack, and he shuddered, cringing away from Aria. "It's ok Quatre." The bi-mage whispered.  
  
But this tiny sound set off whatever was outside.  
  
The tension in the room broke as the thing threw all its weight at the door. The wooden doorframe creaked, and splintering could be heard before it broke open, shattering under the immense pressure.  
  
when the dust had cleared, a creature much like the one that had threatened Heero on the way to the mountains stepped into the room.  
  
Heero fell to his knees, unable to move or avert his gaze. And being the one closest to the door, it seemed that he would be the first to go.  
  
"Good job Fluffy." An all to familiar voice said from outside. "I see you've found them. Why don't you finish off the non-magics first…they'll put up less of a fight."  
  
The shadow's lips curled in an evil smile before it jumped Heero, and landed in front of Trowa.  
  
Aria's hands came together, tips of her fingers touching. A small ball of light formed in the middle, lighting up the dimness of the room.  
  
The shadow turned away from what seemed like an unaffected Trowa, though anyone that knew the king well could tell he was shaken up. The immense creature stood, unmoving, staring at the mage with the light.  
  
Was he supposed to obey her?  
  
Aria glared at the beast, her eyes a deadly shade of black. "You will not harm the people in this room."  
  
The shadow nodded, and turned to leave, his shape ever-changing. But Zahra appeared in the doorway. "I beg to differ."  
  
Aria's eyes narrowed, and she stepped towards the other mage. "I will deal with you. Quatre, I want you to find Treize. The shadows won't stop coming until he is destroyed.  
  
"You are going to destroy both of us, by yourself?" Zahra asked, glancing warily at the blue light in Aria's hands.  
  
"Both of you?" Duo asked, gently helping Heero to his feet.  
  
"Yes, both I and Dorothy. I'm sure you all remember her."  
  
Heero growled deep in his throat, and Duo could tell his patience wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"Ok, everyone, follow me." Duo said, also lending a strand of his power to Quatre.  
  
The blond nodded and stood, having decided he was still unconscious…though he could feel a new power boiling in his veins. The last thing he remembered was Zahra with her whip…  
  
"I don't think you'll be leaving just yet." Dorothy said from behind Zahra. The shadow still stood in the doorway, waiting for its next orders. The two dark mages stepped into the room, a wicked grin was on Zahra's face, while Dorothy appeared calm and collected. "Why don't we take this somewhere a little more spacious."  
  
Wufei shifted his weight. He could tell that they were about to use a teleportation spell, and he just happened to know a counter spell…but should he set bait? Should he send Aria with them so that they would be safe, and the two dark mages wouldn't come looking for them? Working his powers quickly, he placed an unseen shield of sorts over everyone except Aria and the two dark mages. Now only they would be taken away with Zahra's spell. Wufei just hoped that the bi-mage would be able to take care of herself.  
  
"Yes, let's ditch this smelly old room." Dorothy said, and in the next instant, the three mages had disappeared, taking the shadow-creature with them.  
  
Before she had disappeared, Aria had turned her head and smiled at Wufei.  
  
*~*  
  
Trowa blinked. "We're not…"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Aria's the only one that went with them. Now, Quatre, do you know who this "Treize" is?"  
  
The blond nodded his head. "I can feel him in the throne room. He thinks you're dead Trowa. He doesn't seem to be very magical, but the room is also swimming with shadows."  
  
Wufei nodded. "I'll explain to you what happened on the way there. You've been unconscious for the past week. Now, let's get going, before someone decides to try to kill us again."  
  
*~*  
  
Zahra ended her teleportation spell, and with one glance she knew something had gone wrong. Very wrong. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the weather/spirit mage, whose green eyes were glaring right back.  
  
"Treize said you were dead."  
  
A wicked grin crossed Aria's features. "I was. You underestimated the powers of the angel. I thought you weren't supposed to attack for another two days."  
  
Aria glanced around to find herself in the training room. Shadows roamed in circles around the three mages. There were at least 20 of them. There had to be an easy way out of this. She was still weak from her near-death experience, so she stood no chance against 2 dark mages, even if they attacked her one at a time.  
  
"Kearney…" Zahra called out. A tiny kitten emerged from the shadows. Aria recognized it at once. The tiny little animal seemed quite harmless.  
  
"This is how I knew you were going to betray us. Quite fittingly, Kearney means warrior." The mage snapped her fingers, and the "tiny kitten' began its transformation.  
  
Within moments, the wildcat for of Zahra's pet  stood in place of the kitten. It bared its teeth and growled at Aria, before lunging for the mage's throat.  
  
*~*  
  
"And then Aria woke you up, and you know the rest."  
  
Quatre nodded slowly, quickening his pace as they neared the throne room. He didn't notice Duo's cry of pain as he slumped over, Heero just barely catching the angel. Trowa and Wufei followed Quatre, leaving the other two behind.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook violently, throwing the three that were ahead off their feet. The castle walls that should have held collapsed, and rocks fell from the ceiling. They fell in between the two groups, cutting them off from each other.  
  
"How convenient." Treize said, standing in the doorframe of the throne room, looking down at Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. A few shadows stood by his side. "I couldn't have planned it better myself."  
  
*~*  
  
Aria ducked, but not quite fast enough. The cat turned its body and sunk its claws into Aria's back, snarling as it bared its teeth. Aria was knocked to the ground with the force and weight of the creature. She was pinned beneath the animal, and she could feel its breath on her neck. The pain from the claws was terrifying, as they sunk deeper in her skin with each passing moment.  
  
"That's pretty bad Zahra…having a cat do your dirty work." Aria managed to growl, before Zahra's face appeared beside her own.  
  
"Not just any cat, my dear, dear friend." Zahra hissed in Aria's ear as she placed on of her hands on Aria's shoulder. "This cat has some…special qualities"  
  
From Zahra's hand flowed an evil magic, a reverse spell…All of Duo's healing was being undone.  
  
Aria hissed in pain as she tried to get away from the touch, but the cat held her firmly in place. Deciding there was only one thing left to do, the bi-mage put her magic to work…placing a trap for the dark mage. Aria's magic flowed through Zahra's hand, unfelt by the dark-eyed girl. The bi- mage searched her soul, trying to find out what two powers Zahra had.  
  
// A dark mage is formed when they develop two colours, and they are not in balance… //  
  
Aria smiled slightly as she felt the last of her energy being drained from her body. She had found that Zahra had been part fire mage, and part animal mage, with animal being the minor power. Once this had been found out, she had easily been able to remove this magic from the mage's blood, though it had used the last of her energy.  
  
Zahra's eyes snapped open just as Aria's slid shut for the very last time.  
  
"What have I done…"  
  
*~*  
  
Duo groaned and sat up slowly. He found himself in Heero's arms, but he didn't know how he got there, or what was happening. He looked up into the Prussian blue eyes, and opened his mouth to ask what had happened. But he never got to ask his question.  
  
"You had another vision." Heero explained in a quiet voice, never breaking his gaze with Duo. "And while you were out, there was a tremor of some sort. We've been cut off from Quatre and the others.  
  
Duo nodded. "And the vision…"  
  
"You said something about Aria being in danger."  
  
Then it came back to him…Duo's eyes widened in fear. "We've got to help her." He said, struggling to get to his feet. "I don't know what Zahra was doing to her, but it certainly wasn't any tea party."  
  
Heero nodded, and helped Duo up. "Do you remember where they were?"  
  
Duo concentrated for a moment, trying to remember… "There were no windows in the room."  
  
"Then it must have been the training area." Heero said, letting Duo lean on him as they headed down the hall.  
  
When they reached the training room, they found the door sealed shut.  
  
"Don't touch it." Duo said, pushing himself away from Heero. "Until I say it's ok."  
  
Heero nodded, glaring at the door. He could feel life forms beyond the piece of wood, but there were also a lot of things that were definitely not alive.  
  
Duo worked his magic quickly, kneeling in front of the door. It soon swung open, revealing many of the shadow creatures, still circling the three mages in the centre of the circle.  
  
Duo noticed two main differences about the two mages. One, Aria was on the ground, just lying there. The scars had returned, marking her once again dark skin. He couldn't feel any life coming from the mage, and her spirit was nowhere to be found. The other difference was Zahra…her shirt and eyes were no longer black, but instead, they were red. She was discussing something with Dorothy, who was still black.  
  
Then, Dorothy turned around. Duo had gotten up off the ground, and Heero was standing behind him.  
  
Dorothy glared at the two, and Zahra regarded them calmly. "Well, we weren't expecting you here." The strangely-eyebrowed mage stated, her eyes expressing a mixture of confusion and amusement. "However, now that you've joined us…" She snapped her fingers, and the shadows stopped circling, turning to face the two mages.  
  
"Uh oh." Duo muttered, standing up straighter, and placing his hands in a prayer position. He tilted his chin backwards, and a light formed around him as his wings unfolded from beneath his violet shirt.  
  
Heero went to stand beside Duo, glaring menacingly at the many creatures that were ever so slowly advancing upon them…  
  
Zahra saw Dorothy's plan, and turned her gaze on the dark mage. "I don't know what you think you're doing." She said.  
  
Dorothy glanced at Zahra for one moment before she returned her attention to Duo and Heero, who were watching the slowly advancing shadows with unease. "Simply getting rid of some obstacles."  
  
Zahra shook her head. "You don't seem to understand…" She held out her hand, and a ball of fire appeared, glowing brightly, its heat flowing through the fire mage. Zahra turned her hand so that her palm was facing Dorothy, the ball of fire hovering just beside her hand. "Call them off Dorothy." Zahra said.  
  
Dorothy could feel the heat and light coming from the fire. She knew that Zahra meant business, however, being the kind of person that always thought herself better than others, Dorothy chose not to take heed of the fire mage's warning.  
  
Duo opened his eyes in time to see Zahra flick her wrist, the ball of fire crashing into the dark mage with a strong flash of light. Dorothy cried out in pain, and the shadows took to the corners of the room, trying to escape the brightness.  
  
Duo and Heero took this advantage to get into the room, and stand beside Zahra. The fire mage's eyes looked tired, and sad. She fell to her knees, and the tears started to slide down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" She muttered, unable to say anything else.  
  
Duo looked confused for a moment, before he understood. She felt bad…about being dark, when she'd really had no choice. It hadn't been her fault that she'd developed two colours.  
  
He knelt down to comfort her, but a grunt from Heero warned him not to do so. Dorothy was still standing, and she needed to be taken care of.  
  
*~*  
  
Merian was on Shadowswift, galloping through the woods. She could feel the shadows approaching, closing in on her. Trowa's brown horse had been lost in the confusion, but she felt certain that it would make its way back to the castle unharmed. The shadows had no interest in the horses…they wanted her.  
  
Urging Shadowswift on, she chanced a glance behind her to see how close the shadows really were. What she saw was not a comforting sight.  
  
There were probably ten shadows chasing her, and their screeches were most likely calling out to more of the awful creatures.  
  
And, within a few moments, Shadowswift reared, his two front feet leaving the ground as a shadow swooped in his path.  
  
Merian was thrown off the back of the horse, landing on her right arm. Shadowswift's feet touched the ground, and the horse was off again, leaving Merian alone in the woods…well, as alone as you can be while surrounded by 15 shadow creatures.  
  
Merian struggled to sit, to do anything to protect herself. Her right arm had been rendered useless, bones being broken under her own weight, and the pressure from the fall. She managed to sit, and when reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair from her eyes, her hand came into contact with something dangling from her neck.  
  
Duo's wooden cross.  
  
Merian clutched the object in her left hand, trying to decide what to do. This was definitely an emergency situation…the shadows were closing in, and there was no escape route. Mind made up, Merian snapped the cross in half, and waited for something to happen.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The shadows got closer, and closer…she could hear their harsh breathing, feel their coldness. Their evil intentions were clear to her.  
  
A whisper sounded in the winds.  
  
"Have faith…"  
  
Merian was puzzled. Have faith? In what? In God? Her clan did not believe in God…and yet, she had snapped a *cross* and wanted something to happen. Did she need to believe? When she had never believed before in her life?  
  
It was worth a shot. After all, anything was better than being eaten by shadow creatures.  
  
She knelt on the ground, and clutched the broken pieces of the cross to her chest, closed her eyes, and worded her prayer. "Please…I believe that you will help me, in the name of Duo Maxwell, who entrusted me with this cross…I beg of you…"  
  
Wondering vaguely if she should have added an "amen" at the end, Merian opened her eyes to see the shadows not 2 feet away from her. "Please…" She asked again, cross held tightly in her fingers.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The small piece of wood started to glow…  
  
The darkness in the sky parted, and seven streams of light descended, forming a circle around the girl.  
  
The shadows backed away in agony…they couldn't stand the light. Merian gazed on in wonder…was it possible? Was there really a God? She stood, still holding the cross tightly. To her utter amazement, a white horse stepped out of the light. Merian stared at it for a moment. It's coat was pure white, it's hooves and mane were silver. But the most amazing thing about this horse was it's silver wings…wings. This was no ordinary horse…this was a Pegasus…a gift from the heavens.  
  
And all because she had believed.  
  
"Thank you…" The girl whispered as the light faded, and the shadows ruled the skies once more. She approached the horse slowly. It was stamping its hoof impatiently.  
  
She reached out a hand, and ran it along his nose. The creature was amazing…simply amazing…and Merian was fascinated.  
  
Her hand traced its neck, brushing back the silky strands of its mane from its eyes.  
  
The creature bent down on its front knees, allowing the daughter of the dragon clan to climb up on its back.  
  
Merian did so, with extreme caution. But as soon as she was securely on, The magnificent creature took a few steps, then flapped its immense wings and took to the air.  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I think that's long enough for now. There's I think one more chapter before the plot is finished, and to finish things up and tie up some ends I might add an epilogue or something. Hope you liked it!!! Thank you again to those who reviewed!!  
  
~Duo's Only Chick 


	26. Secrets Revealed

Well, I'm finally getting this chapter of Magical Destiny posted. You guys should be proud of me!! *grins* I'm sorry it's taking so long, but with ff.net down, and my internet being really messed up, I've been having a few problems. Not to mention summer camp, and the fact that I'm moving, so you know. Anyway, on with things.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way, shape, or form. Darn eh? Just imagine what torture I could put them through if I did own them.*grins evilly*  
  
Ok, to re-cap, Meiran just got on the Pegasus, so she's flying to who-knows- where, ok, well, actually I know where, but that's only because I'm the author. You people have no idea where she's headed. Yeah, you get the point. Ok, Dorothy needs to be taken care of by Duo and Heero, and they might get a little help. Aria is dead, and Zahra is no longer a dark mage. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Nataku have just been confronted by Treize. We remember? Yes? Good stuff!! *hands out ribbons*  
  
*starts to cry* I want to apologize to all the people that read the other author's notes at the beginning of earlier chapters saying that there was only going to be one chapter left. Well, I got a little carried away.  
  
Sherpock-a little?  
  
Ok, a lot carried away with description and plot twists. Stupid muse. Anyway, so there's going to be a few more chapters, but it's sooo close to being finished. I might get it all done in this chapter, but I seriously doubt it. I'm sorry it's getting so long, I really am! Please keep reading and reviewing!! Sorry again!  
  
Alright, on to the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Title.uh.I have problems with titles. I'll name it.The Final Battle? No, that's not original enough.I'll have to come back to this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How convenient." Treize smirked. "Couldn't have planned it better myself.Oh wait.I *did* plan it."  
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed. "I will defeat you."  
  
The older man scoffed. "Look at you, on the ground.You are no match for me. And now that the bi-mage is dead, you stand no chance. I will be victorious."  
  
A deep anger boiled in Quatre's heart. This man was an evil, cold hearted killer. He had no mercy whatsoever. He simply craved power, and he would do anything to get this power. The blond slowly stood, his eyes no longer their normal shade of blue. Ever since he had completed his training, ever since Aria had woken him up, Quatre's eyes had been a deep shade of red.  
  
Trowa and Wufei watched as Quatre got to his feet, his eyes never breading their gaze on Treize.  
  
The two stood as well, standing behind the blond fire mage. Nataku was on the ground beside Quatre, growling menacingly at the shadows that now surrounded the group.  
  
"Shall we enter your throne room Trowa Barton?" Trieze asked. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
Trowa's emerald green eyes narrowed, glaring at the man that was responsible for so much pain and suffering. The king could feel waves of anger around Quatre, who was starting to glow a dull red. Wufei, too, was emanating negative feelings as they followed Trieze into the fairly sized room.  
  
However, when they had entered, Trowa's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Hello, brother." Dekim said from the throne, twirling Trowa's crown in his hands.  
  
"Murderer." Trowa muttered, glaring at his brother, the person who was responsible for his dear sister's death.  
  
"Shouldn't you be wearing that?" Wufei asked Trowa, his voice soft and menacing towards the man who was twirling the king's crown as if it were no more than a child's play thing.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I only wear it on special occasions. Aria had it protected with some spells, but while she was dead, they must have been let down."  
  
"Aren't her spells protecting the castle as well?" Wufei asked, his voice expressing no emotion.  
  
Trowa simply nodded in response.  
  
"Then that explains why it was so easy for Treize to bring his shadow creatures in with him."  
  
"What a nice family reunion." Trieze sneered, pointing to one of the shadows, and moving it closer to the king.  
  
The shadow advanced, snarling at Trowa. It snapped at the European, and shoved Trowa none to gently towards its Lord.  
  
"Unfortunate that it couldn't last longer." The man hissed, tracing a finger down Trowa's cheek. "I would have _loved_ to have gotten to know you better...But it's no matter. Dekim, come." Treize beckoned to the man who was sitting on the throne.  
  
"Why do you need me there? I only came to collect what is mine, not to be included in one of your killing schemes."  
  
"I suppose you didn't hear me correctly. I said 'come', and I am never disobeyed." Treize flicked a finger, and another of the shadows was sent to fetch Dekim.  
  
When the two Barton brothers were standing side by side, Treize smirked. Trowa was standing tall, not fazed by the power that he held. Dekim, however, was almost to the point of shaking he was so intimidated by his awesome form. "You first, I guess." Treize mumbled, pointing a finger at Dekim.  
  
Trowa's brother, with a cry of pain, was sent flying across the room, landing near the throne. He twitched a few times, and then struggled to get to his hands and knees.  
  
"How could you?!? Dekim growled, trying to ignore the pain that was racing through his tired body. "I helped you to defeat the bi-mage, and I'm the one that made it possible for all of your plans to work!! How could you turn on me." But Dekim didn't get to finish his sentence. It was cut off by another of his cries of pain, as he collapsed on the floor, unmoving.  
  
"Well, that went well." Treize muttered, turning to face Trowa once more. He then placed the palm of his hand on Trowa's forehead. The king stood there, unmoving.  
  
Quatre and Wufei watched anxiously, unsure of what was going on. The shadows had positioned themselves in between the two mages and their friend. Preventing any hope of rescuing him from harm too quickly.  
  
A minute passed, though it seemed like ages for the two mages in the throne room. Treize didn't seem to be doing much, though the shadows seemed to be getting more and more excited. Treize's hand was still on Trowa's forehead, and they were both glaring at each other.  
  
Quatre felt uneasy. He knew something was going to happen. He wracked his brain for any clue as to what type of spell this might be.  
  
But before he could come to any type of conclusion, the shadows gave what seemed to be a loud cheer, while Trowa cried out from extreme pain, before he fell to the ground. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he started twitching and convulsing.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Quatre breathed, eyes glazing over with anger. "What did you do?!?" The blond cried, bringing his hands forward, fire flying at the shadows.  
  
They hissed in pain at the light and head, scampering to get out of the way, lest they be burnt to ashes. Treize turned his glare on the young mage, and with a wave of his hand, the shadows attacked.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei and Quatre soon found themselves fighting on opposite sides of the massive room. Trowa was blocked from the view by the wave of oncoming shadows that were multiplying by the second.  
  
Quatre's anger was driving him on, as he set up a shield of flames that surrounded him, and he sent out bursts of light and fire at the attacking shadow creatures.  
  
Wufei wasn't as well off. Nataku was fighting with him, protecting his back and sides while the weather mage set up some lighting clouds, and slashed at the powerful creatures with his katana.  
  
Nataku suddenly caught a whiff of a familiar potion, amidst all the noise and danger.  
  
// Wufei, what is in your pocked?!? //  
  
Wufei glanced at the dragon, and slashed one more shadow before reaching into said space and drawing out what _used_ to be an empty vial. He stared at it in amazement, the vial was the one that had contained the liquid of fire that Aria had used to train Quatre.  
  
Apparently it had filled the jar by itself, as their had been only one drop remaining.  
  
// Wufei, watch out!! // Nataku called out to him.  
  
With his current distraction, Wufei had forgotten about where he was. A shadow pounced on him, its claws digging through his right shoulder, tearing the muscle and crushing bone. Its teeth were headed for the mage's neck.  
  
Wufei gave a cry of pain, the precious vial slipping from his fingers and crashing to the floor, its contents spilling. The weight of the shadow knocked the weather mage off his feet and he landed heavily on the hard stone floor.  
  
The shadow sunk its claws deeper into Wufei's flesh, bringing his head down to draw more blood from the weather mage. Other shadows, too, were joining the first, trying to pry him from his prey.  
  
Nataku gave a cry, and took to the air, not daring to send any flames at the shadows on Wufei for fear of burning the boy.  
  
The opposing shadows succeeded in tearing the first from Wufei, like a pack of hungry lions, it seemed to be first come, first serve, if you can hold your own. The weather mage now struggled against the creatures that now surrounded him, cutting off his air supply. He rolled over onto his stomach, and tried to get to his knees, only to be pushed back down again.  
  
It had been Treize's foot that had forced Wufei down. He gave an evil laugh, rejoicing in his triumph, not realizing the mistake he'd just made.  
  
"I am undefeatable!" Treize cried, ordering the shadows that had been attacking Wufei to turn on the fire mage.  
  
However, what the 'Lord' didn't realize was that Wufei was lying where the liquid of fire had been spilt.  
  
The potion mixed with Wufei's blood that was coming from the wound the shadow had made. Nataku gave a roar, and dove at Treize, only to be grounded by one of the shadows.  
  
One of her wings broken, the dragon struggled with the shadows, sending flames this way and that.  
  
Things were definitely not going well.  
  
"STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!" A voice called out from the doorway of the throne room. The shadows stopped, and Quatre stopped. Wufei gave a moan of pain, trying to see who the intruder was. Trowa lay motionless on the floor.  
  
In the doorway, Meiran sat on the Pegasus, who stomped its foot impatiently.  
  
"And who, might I ask, are you?" Treize growled, unhappy that this new obstacle would present itself when he was so close to being victorious.  
  
"I am Meiran Chang, of the dragon clan." The girl responded, her head held high.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened as his "fiancé's" voice rang out through the room. Treize's foot was still on his back, but less pressure was being applied. This might just be his chance to catch the man off guard.  
  
"Meiran Chang?" Treize asked, raising one eyebrow. "From the dragon clan? On a Pegasus?"  
  
The horse lowered its gaze to the man, glaring warningly at him.  
  
Dragon Clan members were known to be against all types of magic, and they didn't believe in Angels, so why would this little girl be on a Pegasus, a messenger of God?  
  
"Ooo, I'm scared." Treize said sarcastically, referring to the horse's icy glare.  
  
"Maybe you should be." Wufei growled, pushing himself off the ground, and throwing Treize off balance.  
  
The weather mage glanced around quickly. Nataku was on the ground, one wing hanging useless by her side.  
  
Quatre was moving towards him, shadows backing out of his wy at the sight of the ball of fire in his hands.  
  
However, other than this movement, the shadow creatures were motionless.  
  
Wufei noticed all this in the second that it took Treize to get up off the ground and turn to glare at Wufei.  
  
As soon as he was upright, the shadows lunged at the mage.  
  
Seeing his sword lying a few feet away, Wufei dodged the oncoming attacks, heading not for his sword, but for the dark mage that was controlling the shadows.  
  
Aria's words came back to him as he dodged another blow.  
  
// Treize has very little magical power, but he does control the shadows. They will keep coming until he is destroyed.that is why the fire mage must be protected.//  
  
"WUFEI!!"  
  
The weather mage turned as he heard Quatre call his name. The blond tossed him his katana, and Wufei caught it expertly, just in time to protect himself from another of the many shadow creatures. As soon as his fingers closed around the hilt, the silver blade burst into flame, and his katana became a flaming sword, more powerful than it had ever been before. Wufei wielded it with ease, supposing that Quatre had been the one to place the spell on his weapon, having no idea of his own power.  
  
Meiran bit her lower lip as she watched the two mages make their way towards Treize, who was standing amidst a crowd of shadows. His facial features were hard to make out with the lack of light, and at times Treize couldn't even be seen.  
  
"Meiran."  
  
The girl turned her gaze back to Wufei, who was fighting fiercely.  
  
"Go find Maxwell and Yuy. We'll manage things here.'  
  
The girl nodded, and urged the Pegasus out into the hallway.  
  
*~*  
  
Dorothy glared at Zahra, who was still kneeling, helpless on the ground. Duo and Heero were glaring at each other, trying to decide what to do. The dark mage's glare evolved into a smirk, and Dorothy clapped her hands twice to gain the mage's attention.  
  
The plan worked. Duo and Heero both turned their glares on Dorothy, not noticing the shadows that were gathering behind them.  
  
"Ah, my friends..." Dorothy started, only to be cut off by Duo.  
  
"We're not your friends." His icy tone didn't seem to faze Dorothy however. She simply continued her 'speech'.  
  
As I was saying, how nice of you to join Zahra, Aria and I. I assure you we're glad you're here, even though your deaths will be unavoidable.  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Hm.seems to me that you're the one who should be worrying about death. You're out numbered Dorothy, two to one."  
  
"On the contrary." The dark mage replied. "Give me your best shot." And she disappeared.  
  
"Damn." Duo muttered, he and Heero oblivious to the shadows that were advancing from behind.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Dorothy's dislocated voice rang out through the training are. "But be sure to watch your backs."  
  
Both Duo and Heero spun around immediately, and Duo's eyes widened as he saw the advancing soldiers. He and Heero had to protect themselves and Zahra, and the only way to destroy the shadow creatures was to put an end to Dorothy.  
  
Suddenly, an idea hit Duo. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? They were wasting time.  
  
"Heero, I think I've got a plan."  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei and Quatre were now fighting side by side. Trowa was at their feet, and Nataku was nowhere to be seen, hidden from view by the various shadows.  
  
Wufei's shoulder was throbbing, and his sword was becoming harder to yield by the second.  
  
The two mages were only hanging onto their lives by a thread.  
  
And then, things got worse. Quatre gave a terrifying cry of anguish, and fell to the ground in a state of shock, staring blankly ahead.  
  
Wufei called the blonde's name, frantically trying to hold back the shadows that were pressing onto him.  
  
The strange thing was, Quatre had received no physical damage. He simply stared, unblinking and unmoving as she shadows took this chance to lunge towards him.  
  
"NO!" Wufei cried, thrusting his palm towards the creatures that were about to rip the fire mage to pieces.  
  
The weather vaguely heard Treize laughing in the distance, but he blocked this noise out as he concentrated on the magic that flowed from his very heart, down his arm, and through his fingertips, revealing itself in a form of blue fire.  
  
The shadows cried in pain as they came into contact with the fire, and burnt away.  
  
Treize's laughter stopped, and he clapped his hands together three times. The shadows stopped their movements, and Wufei turned slowly to glare at the dark mage.  
  
However, once he saw the look on his face, Wufei's glare slowly left his expression, as a smirk replaced it and he taunted the dark mage.  
  
"Didn't expect that did you?"  
  
"H-how?" Treize stammered, eyes wide as he stared at the empty space where his shadows used to be.  
  
Wufei pointed to the ground where the vial had been dropped.  
  
"Thanks to you, Aria's liquid of fire has been merged with my weather powers. Equal on both ends." The weather/fire mage managed to say before he fell to his knees, the wound from the shadow creature forcing him to surrender to the pain.  
  
*~* while this was going on. *~*  
  
"No.Aria." Quatre muttered, still on his hands and knees. He could feel the pain.Aria's smiling face appeared before his eyes, and she winked at him, her voice distant as the image faded. "Keep fighting Quatre, I'll always be in your heart, no matter how hard you try to get rid of me." The image was gone, the bi-mage's laughter floating through the air.  
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed. She was dead. Trowa was dying. His friends were suffering. He could feel the pain coming from Wufei as his friend collapsed beside him.  
  
This had to stop.  
  
NOW.  
  
He stood in one fluid movement, red eyes blazing, a new power racing through his blood.  
  
"I will survive." He muttered, before he stepped towards Treize. There were no shadows in the way to stop him this time. Nothing could get in his way. He would survive.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero now stood beside Duo, who was kneeling on the ground, hands once again in their prayer position, a silver cross hovering just above his hands, emanating a silvery light. The light surrounded the three mages as Duo backed off. The cross stayed where it was, illuminating the area. The shadows didn't stand a chance.  
  
With all the light, they couldn't get close to their targets.  
  
Duo then turned his attention to Zahra, who was still on the ground while Heero turned to Dorothy, whose invisibility had been erased with the light from the cross.  
  
The girl was glaring at the cross, and cowering in the darkened corners of the room.  
  
She jumped when a low growl came from beside her.  
  
"Kearney." Dorothy said, a malicious grin on her face.  
  
"You know, his name means warrior." Zahra looked up, her red eyes burning with an anger much like that of Quatre's.  
  
"Yes, so I've heard." Dorothy replied. "Too bad you won't live to tell anyone else." And Dorothy pointed a finger towards the three and Duo's cross. "Attack." She hissed.  
  
The cat growled again, baring its teeth at the blond.  
  
"Attack." Dorothy commanded again.  
  
The cat didn't budge.  
  
Zahra stood slowly, her eyes never leaving Dorothy.  
  
Duo backed a step away, starting to feel the tiredness of the cross drawing from his power. He had to keep it up just a little longer.  
  
Heero's blue eyes and their stern gaze watched the scene unfolding before him as Zahra continued to speak. The time would be soon, and then it could be revealed. It had been hard to hide it from the angel.  
  
"I grew up with Kearney." The fire mage mentioned nonchalantly. "I doubt he'll answer to anyone else but me."  
  
"Attack." Dorothy hissed once again, her voice hinting at the panic that was beginning to envelop her.  
  
"Let me explain this again.' Zahra said, voice and expression calm.though the fire in her eyes showed raging anger, and presently it was directed towards Dorothy. "Kearney only listens to one person. And that one person happens to be me. Attack."  
  
The cat lunged.  
  
However, a shadow creature intercepted its attack, bringing the massive animal to the ground.  
  
Kearney stopped moving and lay motionless on the ground. "No! Kearney!" Zahra cried, sending a ball of flames at the shadow that had killer her only friend. "No."  
  
The shadow shrieked as it was destroyed by the fire, but it didn't help the pain Zahra was feeling.  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder, and Zahra turned to see Heero.  
  
"Use my power." He said, closing his eyes and entering Zahra's spirit.  
  
Zahra gasped as raw magic mixed with her own, coursing through her veins. Dorothy didn't stand a chance. And from the look on her face, the dark mage knew it as well.  
  
Deciding she wouldn't survive, Dorothy made a das for the door.only to find it blocked by a Pegasus and Meiran Chang.  
  
"W-what?" The dark mage turned just in time to be hit with a ball of blazing fire. She was thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a thud and sliding to the ground, unconscious for the moment. The shadows disappeared, and Duo's light flickered and went out before the angel collapsed.  
  
Heero's eyes opened slowly, as he withdrew himself from Zahra. "That was a little too easy."  
  
Zahra nodded, then turned to see Aria's lifeless body on the ground, and the cross fell, clattering on the stones and coming to rest beside Aria's right hand.  
  
Meiran dismounted, and led the Pegasus to Duo to see if she could help the angel.  
  
The horse lay beside the braided boy, resting its chin on his back and closing its eyes. Meiran sat beside it, waiting for it to work its magic.  
  
Heero touched Zahra's arm. The fire mage was staring at the fallen girl, and a single tear slid down her cheek. She turned at Heero's touch, quickly wiping away the tear.  
  
"I didn't mean to." She said, her voice trailing off as she met Heero's gaze. The animal mage's expression showed no emotion.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, and she forgave you" He muttered, before heading to Duo who was just starting to wake up.  
  
Zahra stared in disbelief at Heero's back. How could he know if Aria had forgiven her? Did she want to be forgiven? Pushing these question aside, she picked up the silver cross and joined Heero beside the now sitting Duo.  
  
"Hey Tenshi." The angel was saying, running a hand over the horse's muzzle.  
  
"Tenshi?" Meiran asked.  
  
"His name." Duo said. "Tenshi and I have been great friends for ages, haven't we boy?"  
  
The Pegasus snorted, and tried to cuddle Duo, glad to see his friend once again. However, Duo just ended up being slobbered on.  
  
"I wonder how Quat and Wufei are doing." Duo mused, still stroking Tenshi, his other hand linked with Heero's.  
  
Meiran's expression hardened. "When I left them, things weren't looking good." She said, and quickly explained what had happened.  
  
"We have to go help them." Duo decided, trying to stand on his shaky legs. Although the Pegasus had revived him, he was still exhausted from over use of his magic.  
  
Zahra handed Duo his gross, her decision already made. "I will help you, although it can never repair the damage which I have done." She said, glancing quickly at Aria and trying to avoid looking at Kearney, who was lying lifeless on the cold stone floor.  
  
Duo smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure your help will be appreciated."  
  
Leaning heavily on Tenshi, Duo led the way out of the training area, leaving what he thought to be a lifeless Dorothy alone in the now deserted room.  
  
Heero passed the unconscious dark mage with a feeling of unease. He could sense some life still remaining in the girl, but he decided she wouldn't be able to recover in time to do them more damage, and he pushed the uneasy thoughts to the back of his mind.  
  
"I'm going to go ahead." Meiran said. "And see how bad things are. If they are too dangerous, I will come back and warn you."  
  
Heero nodded, and helped Duo down the hallway. They could only hope that Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were Ok, though he had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
*~*  
  
Treize found himself more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. For the very first time he was experiencing raw fear.  
  
Quatre's dull red glow had evolved into a bright red light, his red eyes burning eerily as he started chanting something in an ancient language.  
  
Just as the prophecy had foretold.this fire mage was going to be the end of his reign and his power. He had been unable to change the future, even though he had been warned of its outcome.  
  
The fire mage's hands thrust towards the dark mage, and a dragon made of fire came forth with a mighty roar, flapping its flaming wings, its five foot tail following its graceful movements.  
  
The heat that the beast emanated didn't seem to hurt Quatre as he leapt up off the ground, positioning himself at the base of the dragon's neck.  
  
Treize looked on in horror, ordering his shadows towards the blazing creature. The dark minions lunged at the dragon, only to be reduced to a mass of smoke.  
  
Wufei thrust a few balls of fire at the shadows that were trying to get at Trowa, whose chest was rising and falling weakly. He had managed to get to his feet in order to protect the king.  
  
Dekim lay on the floor beside the throne, his body motionless.  
  
The fiery dragon swooped down, its bight breath just as dangerous as the rest of its body.  
  
A sweep with its tail sent Treize crashing to the other side of the room, where he was blasted by a wave of fire from the mage on the creature's back.  
  
Treize screamed as Quatre's dragon landed and let its creator down before letting out another mighty roar, and vanishing in a blaze of fire.  
  
Once Quatre was on his feet, off the dragon, he fell forward, almost completely drained of his energy and magic.  
  
Wufei staggered towards Quatre, one hand on his wounded shoulder, the other sending streams of water to douse the flames that endangered the room. He checked on the fire mage and Trowa before heading to his dragon.  
  
Nataku gave a weak 'Croik' as Wufei rolled her so there was no pressure on the injured wing. "Duo will be here soon.' The mage said, his voice not hinting at the uneasiness his heart felt, and his expression showing no doubt.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
The mage looked up to see Meiran standing in the doorway.  
  
"Meiran."  
  
She walked over to him as he stood, his hand still on his injured shoulder. "Oh Wufei.I've missed you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Things were going to be okay, the others were coming, and they were together.at last.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo, at that moment, was stopped in the middle of a staircase, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't realized how exhausted he really was.  
  
Heero was a few steps up from him, his glare fixed on the angel. "Baka." He muttered, leaning against the wall as he watched Duo from the corner of his eyes, the slightest hint of concern hidden in the depths of his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Duo smirked at the mention of his 'pet name' from Heero, but his expression turned serious as he stared back into the animal mage's eyes. They were blue.  
  
Of course he had noticed the colour before, but now it didn't make any sense.  
  
Blue.  
  
Why were they blue? This didn't make any sense at all.  
  
Why hadn't he questioned it before? If he was an animal mage, then shouldn't Heero's eyes have been brown??  
  
"Heero.I think you owe us an explanation."  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow. Maybe the angel had finally noticed. He should have been more careful. "An explanation?"  
  
"Your eyes." Duo replied, taking a step forward. "Why are they blue? You haven't shown any signs of being a weather mage, and as an angel, I can sense most types of magic."  
  
"Which is why it was hard for me to conceal my power from you." Heero answered. "But I will explain when the time is right."  
  
"No. I want an explanation now." Duo glared fiercely at the 'animal mage', waiting for him to say something.  
  
Heero glared right back, but he was the first to turn away, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to let them in on his little 'secret'.  
  
Heero placed his hands in a prayer position, and bowed his head, closing his eyes.  
  
He muttered a few incoherent words, and he started to glow a dull blue. The transformation was slow, the colour change of Heero's shirt starting at the bottom, the midnight blue pushing the brown out of the fabric, his pants acquiring a silvery shine.  
  
Duo watched as a pair of pure white feathery wings emerged from Heero's back, emitting a dull golden glow.  
  
Heero finally opened his eyes. "I, too, am an angel Duo." He said, his gaze piercing into Duo, who retreated a step.  
  
"Then that means.you're the one who sent me to collect Quatre in the first place! You're my superior." The violet-eyed boy exclaimed, staring in awe at the blue-eyed angel above him.  
  
Heero simply nodded.  
  
Zahra had watched this whole scene unfold with wide eyes. As a fire mage, she could sense people's (and magic's) emotions.  
  
Before Heero's transformation, the two had been leaning on one another for mental support, and there had been a strong, open-bond between them, one that let them feed off the other's strengths.  
  
But now that Hero had revealed that he was stronger than Duo, the braided angel had withdrawn his end of the bond in the blink of an eye. He had closed himself off from Heero, and a wave of uneasiness and uncertainty was what he was now feeling.  
  
"We should keep moving." Heero stated, turning and heading up the stairs. He had been afraid Duo would react like this. But since when am I afraid? And why does his reaction *bother* me?  
  
The questions remained unanswered as the party continued up the stairs, unaware of the shadows that followed them.  
  
*~*  
  
They were drawing near the throne room. Duo could sense the pain and fear inside. Betcha Heero can feel it too. he opened his mouth to suggest something, but quickly closed it again after a glance at Heero, whose wings were still unfurled.  
  
What right did he have to make a suggestion when this other being was so much powerful than he?  
  
He hung his head in miserable defeat, a scowl etched in his features. Makes me wonder if I even matter. My powers are nothing compared to a blue angel. He probably enjoyed ordering me around while pretending that he was an animal mage Duo shivered coldly, and lifted his eyes slightly to see the door to the throne room not ten feet away.  
  
Good news was that he couldn't sense Treize.  
  
Bad news was that he couldn't sense much of Quatre either.  
  
Not that it mattered.  
  
He didn't have enough energy left to heal anything, and he doubted that Heero would even let him try.  
  
He gave a heavy sigh as they reached the wooden doors, and with a flick of Heero's wrist, they swung open.  
  
The room was filled with light, not a single shadow hid in a small dark corner.  
  
Treize's mangled body lay on the floor, and Dekim too lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened as he saw a winged Heero enter the room, and Duo seemed upset about something. His head hung and his shoulders sagged.  
  
"Heero?" The obsidian eyed weather mage questioned.  
  
"I'll explain later." Heero grunted. "What happened?"  
  
Wufei explained what had gone on to the trio of mages and Meiran,.  
  
"Aria did a good job of training Quatre if he was able to perform the fire dragon spell. He's stronger than I thought." Duo said, his voice quiet and his eyes focused on the ground.  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed in concern as he noticed this change in Duo's behaviour. It wasn't like him to be so quiet and withdrawn. And since when did Heero have wings?  
  
Deciding to let it go, Wufei turned his attention to more important matters. "Maybe we should help them." He suggested, gesturing towards Trowa, Quatre, and Nataku.  
  
Duo assumed that Wufei was talking to him, and managed to take two steps towards Quatre before a hand stopped him from walking any further.  
  
"You don't have enough energy Duo. I'll handle this."  
  
Duo spun around to glare at Heero, but the other angel had already turned his back, walking towards a limp Quatre.  
  
"I see I'm not needed here." Duo growled, trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes as he took off at a run out of the throne room.  
  
Heero glared after him for a split second before crouching beside Quatre. Placing a hand on the fire mage's forehead, he closed his eyes and commenced the healing.  
  
Wufei and Meiran watched as Quatre's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up cautiously. "Is Treize."  
  
"Yes Quatre, Treize is dead." Heero stated, before standing and turning to Trowa.  
  
The healing of the king took longer than that of Quatre, but still didn't seem to have an impact on Heero's energy. Soon enough, Trowa was on his feet as well.  
  
Heero then set to work on Nataku's broken wing, and Wufei's injured shoulder.  
  
All this healing *had* effected his energy supply, but Heero just happened to be good at hiding his exhaustion, as were most blue angels. Besides, it wasn't like he was expecting any more danger. Treize had been defeated, and there was no more evil in the castle.  
  
However, a bloodcurdling scream came from the hallway. The massive doors were thrown open, and Duo staggered into the room, falling heavily to the ground on one of his purple-tinted wings. The bone snapped, and the braided boy cried out in pain.  
  
Heero was at his side almost immediately, using his telekinetic powers to slam the doors shut on whatever was outside in the hallway.  
  
"Heero." Duo muttered, his eyes glazed over with pain, their usual sparkle missing as the boy winced, and tried to shift his weight from on top of the injured wing.  
  
Heero used his powers once more to lift Duo into the air, and lower him where he wouldn't have any pressure on the wing. "What is it Duo?"  
  
"I'm sorry.I tried to defeat her, but I wasn't strong enough.I'm sorry."  
  
"Defeat who Duo?"  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
And with this last word, Duo slumped over, his eyes closing, unconscious.  
  
Apparently Heero had been wrong.  
  
And what's worse was that he knew he didn't have enough power left to heal Duo, AND defeat Dorothy, who he could sense approaching the throne room.  
  
Things were not looking good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There, I think that's good enough for now. I'm not going to curse myself and say how many chapters are left, but I honestly hope I can get this finished before I move, which means I have a week left. And I'm thinking of dropping the rating back down to PG-13, so I might take out Aria's torture scene, and add it as another fic.  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed it, please review!!!  
  
~Duo's Only Chick 


	27. Disobedience

Disclaimer-I don't own it so don't sue.  
  
Random word: tin  
  
Author's notes: Hm.once again, a long wait for updates. I'm sorry, I really am. Anyway, I rewrote chapter 24 and managed to bring the rating back down to 'pg-13'. Hope this doesn't bother anyone. So if you haven't read the new version, it's highly recommended. Any plot holes that you notice would be appreciated as well. So, on with business.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wooden doors of the throne room opened with a heavy creak, and a horde of shadows entered the room, lined up in rows, as an army might position themselves before an attack.  
  
At the head of their forces stood Dorothy, a scowl etched on her features.  
  
Heero placed Duo gently on the ground. "Meiran.take care of him." He growled, glaring at the daughter of the dragon clan.  
  
Dorothy seemed stronger than ever, and he wasn't going to be able to defeat her by himself, especially not with all of those shadow creatures to aid her. Since blue angels could be considered part light mage, the shadows had a greater affect on Heero.  
  
And Blue angel he was. His wings, the purest of white, were glowing a dull golden sheen, which reflected the silvery shine of his white pants. His shirt was a shade of midnight blue, not unlike that of his eyes, though it was a different shade. The colour, if anything, made his intense glare ten times more intimidating than it had been.  
  
"Quatre and Wufei."  
  
The two headed over to Heero.  
  
"You aren't strong enough to defeat her."  
  
Quatre nodded. "I Sense Treize within her, she must have merged with his spirit.  
  
"Which means their powers merged as well." Wufei added.  
  
The blue eyed angel nodded, glancing warily at the advancing shadows.  
  
"If I combine my powers with yours, and put up a shield, we should stand a chance."  
  
Quatre looked doubtful. "What about Duo?"  
  
Heero hesitated for a split second, a look of worry flashed through his eyes, but when Quatre looked again it was gone. "I don't have enough power to heal him, and help defeat Dorothy. You two can't do it by yourselves. Everything depends on us.  
  
Wufei nodded, and glanced at Meiran, who was trying to make Duo more comfortable.  
  
"Trowa, stand with Meiran." Heero ordered, kneeling on the ground beside Duo, and pulling out another silver cross.  
  
He muttered a few words, and the cross emitted the same light that it had for Duo.  
  
Heero then stood, and turned to Wufei and Quatre. "Stand here." He said, pointing to the ground in front of him. "With your backs to me."  
  
They obeyed, and the three stood in a circle, hands linked as Heero commenced his spell.  
  
In the ancient language of magic, that could never properly be translated (though I did try), Heero merged his magic with that of Wufei and Quatre, allowing them to tap into his power, and use it as their own.  
  
Alkéa Meina Kourak Mïstèn ei Porukel Heitun elsôl Sènorîle Meichà Mai Elorund Et oiléroe Eit Vaniquent  
  
Magic should never be given But lent and returned is permitted I give you my powers In this time of need They will be returned when good prevails And evil is vanquished  
  
The three mages started glowing their respective colours.sending up streams of light in columns, the light merging at the top, and arching outwards in a rainbow so bright that many of the shadow creatures perished.  
  
Heero dropped the hands he had been clinging to, his shirt had returned to its brown silk fabric, his wings were gone, and his eyes were white.  
  
Unseeing, the animal mage dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.  
  
"Go." He managed to whisper hoarsely before he fell to the ground, as exhausted and unconscious as Duo.  
  
Quatre and Wufei, with this new power rushing through them, opened their eyes and turned both of their icy glares on Dorothy, who was smirking from within the shadow horde.  
  
"You think that that simple spell will grant you the power to defeat me?" She laughed, a cold and heartless sound coming from her cherry red lips. "I can never be defeated. Treize resides within my body. I am all powerful."  
  
Quatre and Wufei stepped out of the small circle of light that was still protecting Meiran, Trowa and the two angels that Heero's cross still produced.  
  
Nataku was at Wufei's feet, her ice blue eyes fixed on the dark mage that was approaching her student and the fire.  
  
Did Dorothy not sense the hidden power in these two? They were easily quite stronger than she was.  
  
Dorothy was now a mere ten feet in front of Wufei and Quatre, who both had yet to speak.  
  
"Well, do you have any last words?"  
  
Wufei glanced at Quatre. "Winner?"  
  
"I don't need any last words. How about you, Wufei?"  
  
"At the bottom of my to do list."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dorothy huffed at these words, amazed that they didn't realize her power. "I refuse to tolerate this.this.this disobedience!" She cried furiously.  
  
Quatre quirked an eyebrow. "In order for us to disobey her, Miss Catalonia would first have to ask us something. Did she ask *you* anything Wufei?"  
  
"Not that I can remember." The weather mage responded. "Maybe we should teach her a little lesson on 'disobedience' Quatre."  
  
The fire mage smirked. "Hm.perhaps." Extending a hand gracefully, Quatre concentrated his power, and a ball of purple fire formed on his palm. Quatre flicked his wrist, and the blazing ball flew up into the air, hovering above his head. "Hold still." He ordered Dorothy calmly, as he through his creation with all his mental power directly at the dark mage.  
  
Dorothy, eyes wide, jumped out of the way just in time. The shadows, however, weren't as quick to respond, and Quatre's fire ball spread through their horde, reducing their forces by about a third of their size.  
  
"Nice hit." Wufei commented dryly.  
  
Dorothy glared at the two mages, anger rising quickly.  
  
"Well, she moved." Quatre was saying to Wufei. "I told her to hold still."  
  
The weather mage smirked. "She disobeyed you, Winner. At least she's learning something."  
  
"Ahem." Dorothy cleared her throat, not pleased that these two were able to just ignore her as if she was no more than a bug on the bottom of their shoe.  
  
"Oh yes, the 'all powerful one'" Wufei said turning to Dorothy. "What is it you want now?"  
  
Dorothy's scowl darkened. "How dare you insult me? I am invincible!"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes and fake yawned. "Oh, well, if you think you're *invincible* then I guess you don't understand that word either."  
  
"Your really shouldn't use such big, hard words, little girl." Wufei added, looking rather bored himself. "They aren't going to do you much good if you don't apply them at the proper times."  
  
Wufei then sat, cross legged, placing his hands on his knees and closing his eyes after giving Quatre a meaningful look.  
  
The fire mage gave a slight nod to the weather mage, before he closed his eyes, and placed his hands in the familiar prayer position.  
  
"How dare you be so ignorant to my power?" Dorothy cried. "Attack!" She ordered her shadow creatures.  
  
The shadows advanced with hesitation. They could feel the power that lay deep within the two mages, and they didn't want to face it any time soon.  
  
//What do you think you're doing? // Nataku hissed angrily at her student. //Quatre can't beat her by himself! //  
  
//Trust in me Nataku. We're working together.// Wufei replied with a mental smirk.  
  
Before the shadows could get too close, Wufei prepared himself for his half of the plan.  
  
Ready, Quatre?   
  
As ready as I'll ever be. Go ahead.  
  
As you wish.   
  
Wufei concentrated Heero's telekinetic powers, and Dorothy's eyes widened as she was lifted into the air.  
  
Hello Dorothy. Wufei's voice sounded inside her head.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" The girl cried, immobile and suspended in the air.  
  
Wufei smirked. Oh, this is only the beginning, onna. The weather mage's head was then thrown back, and he cried out as Dorothy's scream pierced the air.  
  
The dark mage had burst into blue flames, and they licked at her skin, causing her to scream again and again.  
  
Go, Quatre.  
  
The blond gave a mental nod, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he resurrected his fire dragon, only this time, beneath the flames was an actual dragon, its scales blood red, and its eyes blazing with anger.  
  
With a mighty roar, the creature took to the air, delighting in Dorothy's pain as her skin fuelled the blue fire.  
  
It circled her a few times, and then set its course towards the shadow creatures.  
  
The shadows didn't last long, as their weakness was dragon fire. They were soon defeated (Nataku had done her share of fire breathing as well), and Dorothy, helpless as she was, was unable to reproduce her precious minions.  
  
Her voice had gone hoarse from screaming, and she no longer uttered any sound as her eyes, wide with pain, expressed the misery she felt, and the fear she experienced as the dragons circled one more time before they attacked.  
  
However, it would seem that life wasn't going to be that easy.  
  
Quatre and Wufei's energies were running low, and although Dorothy was wounded fatally, she wasn't going down that easily. With a cry, she teleported herself to the ground just before the dragons' attack could hit her, and sent a blast of cold energy at Quatre.  
  
*~*  
  
// Heero. //  
  
Heero's mind focused slightly, but his eyes refused to open as his exhausted body refused to move.  
  
// Heero. //  
  
Someone was calling him?  
  
// Get up darnit! I've called you how many times now? Lazy bum.// the voice continued mumbling insulting words towards the blue angel.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open. "Aria?" He glanced around. Quatre and Wufei were in the midst of a battle, though none of the shadow creatures would go near them. The dragons were doing quite a bit of damage, but where was Dorothy?  
  
A scream alerted him of her position. So the two amateurs weren't doing that bad after all.  
  
He grunted something, and exhaustion forced him to close his eyes again.  
  
// Gee, someone has a short memory. Forget about me already Heero? //  
  
Heero cracked an eye open once more to growl at the voice he was hearing.but his gaze landed on Duo.  
  
Heero blinked as he realized a few minutes had past, and he'd been simply staring at the unconscious angel.  
  
// Hello.Earth to Heero. //  
  
// Gomen, Aria. //  
  
// S'ok. Now, wonder why you're not still deadish? //  
  
Heero grunted and rolled over on his side, to readjust his position.only to realize that his wings had returned, and he suddenly had quite a bit of energy at his disposal.  
  
He raised one eyebrow in question, and slowly got to his feet.  
  
Aria's gentle laugh sounded, though her voice was getting further away. //Well, I put in a good word for you with the Big Guy, and he decided to replenish your power. Now, don't you think that maybe Duo could use some of that healing mumbo jumbo? //  
  
Heero smirked. "Thank you, Aria." He whispered to the spirit.  
  
The girl's laughter filled his thoughts, gently growing distant as her presence left the room.  
  
Heero cleared his throat, and his neutral expression returned as he headed for Duo's side without drawing the attention of the shadow creatures or Dorothy, who was now on the ground again. Quatre had just dodged one of her attacks. Moving more quickly, Heero reached Duo's side, and ignored the questioning gazes of Trowa and Merian as he set to work on some serious magic.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre just barely managed to dodge Dorothy's attack. Wufei had warned him just in time to get out of the way. We need a new strategy. the fire mage sent to the chosen one.  
  
Wufei gave a mental nod. We should wait and see what her next move is, and then we'll calculate one of our own. He stated.  
  
Good plan. Quatre agreed readily, watching Dorothy as he dropped his offensive stance.  
  
"I told you I was undefeatable." Dorothy stated calmly, smoothing out her clothes. "Your miserable attempt at an attack did me no harm. Your efforts were in vain, and now you shall pay."  
  
Wufei smirked. And that's why her energy level is below minimum. He sent to Quatre. Between our assault, and her teleportation, she's drained herself.  
  
Quatre nodded. But our levels aren't top either. He noted. I don't think we're going to be able to do this on our own.  
  
Then I'll just have to help. A new, although very familiar voice put in.  
  
Duo?! Quatre exclaimed, turning around to see the angel grinning behind them.  
  
"In the flesh. What's happenin'? Did I miss much?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "This is not the time for jokes, Maxwell."  
  
Duo sighed. "Hey, give me a break." Glancing over Quatre's shoulder, he caught sight of a fuming Dorothy. "Hm.this could be harder than it looks." He mentioned casually as Dorothy's energy levels began to increase. "We've got to do something, and soon."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Nataku and Faia can handle the shadows.so that leaves us with Dorothy."  
  
"Faia?" Duo asked, trying to pronounce the word as Quatre had.  
  
"My dragon." The blond replied. "Now, we need a plan."  
  
Dorothy had been watching all of this with some amusement flickering in her eyes, and her energy was rebuilding itself with each passing moment. "I am afraid, Quatre Winner, that there is no plan that would successfully defeat me." She stated casually, inspecting the finger nails of her right hand.  
  
"Hmmm, I've never been one for coming up with plans" Duo commented easily. Wufei growled at the braided angel.  
  
"Great time to tell us this" he muttered. Duo just grinned, an evil glint accompanying the gesture.  
  
"I said I wasn't good at coming up with PLANS. I never said anything about coming up with GOOD plans" he explained, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, what's your idea then?" Quatre asked curiously. Duo motioned for them to come in closer.  
  
"Alright.listen carefully.this could take a little work."  
  
Dorothy watched with a growing sense of dread, though it was still miniscule compared to her false sense of security in her powers. Treize had underestimated the braided angel once... It appeared that Dorothy was going to make the same mistake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oops. *grins sheepishly* I got a little carried away again, didn't I? *sighs* I had this written differently, but I decided that the ending was too abrupt.sooo.It turned out this way. And this way it's going to stay. For now anyway. Thanks for reading everyone, and don't forget to leave a review! Oh yeah, and I have no idea how many more chapters there are going to be. I'm really bad at this predicting thing...sorry!  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


	28. Disobedience Continued

*~*  
  
Chapter 27 - Continued....  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, what's your idea then?" Quatre asked curiously. Duo motioned for them to come in closer.  
  
"Alright...listen carefully.......this could take a little work."  
  
Dorothy watched with a growing sense of dread, though it was still miniscule compared to her false sense of security in her powers. Treize had underestimated the braided angel once... It appeared that Dorothy was going to make the same mistake.  
  
Blocking their conversation from Dorothy's ears, Duo proceeded to explain his plan for her destruction in a low whisper.  
  
``It's not an easy spell, but it will cast Dorothy into an alternate dimension, where she will be forever isolated.``  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. ``Duo, doesn't that spell require a sacrificial offering?  
  
The braided angel nodded. "Yes, it does."  
  
"But who are you going to sacrifice?" Wufei demanded. "All of us are required, in order to have enough power to defeat Dorothy."  
  
"Once I complete the spell, I won't be needed anymore." Duo pointed out quietly.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened in horror, "No, Duo! You can't sacrifice yourself!"  
  
"Who would you suggest in my place?" He asked.  
  
The other two remained silent.  
  
Duo nodded. "Right them. I need you both to watch my back. No matter what happens, don't touch me or disturb me. If you do, I won't be able to complete the spell. Do you understand?"  
  
"Couldn't you put up a shield?" Wufei demanded.  
  
Duo slowly shook his head. "This is going to use all of my energy. I won't have enough to keep the shield up."  
  
Quatre looked doubtful. "There has got to be another way!"  
  
The braided angel shook his head. "She just keeps getting stronger. This is the only way."  
  
The fire mage nodded, tears in his eyes. "You won't be forgotten, Duo."  
  
The angel grinned, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Be strong. And don't let any of those shadows get close to me, you hear?"  
  
Quatre and Wufei nodded, both smiling ever so slightly at the bravery of their friend. After one final glance between the three, the two mages turned to face Dorothy and her unending army of shadows.  
  
"Show us what you and your shadows have got, Dorothy." Wufei spat out.  
  
"We're ready for you." Quatre added.  
  
The dark mage smirked. "This is for Mister Treize!" She cried out, unleashing the first wave of her creatures on the two mages, unaware of the plan they had begun to execute."  
  
***********  
  
That's the end of chapter 27. The real end. Sorry I didn't post it earlier, but I didn't think of it until just the other night. Thank you SO much to Wishful Thinker for helping me through my writer's block. I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything for ages on end. The next chapter is written, with any luck I should have it posted within the next couple of days. Thank you everyone for your support!!  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick and Sherpock (head muse) 


	29. Sacrifice

*~*  
  
Chapter 28  
  
*~*  
  
Duo watched for a moment, as Quatre and Wufei, aided by their dragons, slaughtered the first onslaught of shadows with barely any effort. The braided angel glanced back at Heero, whose healing magic had used up all of his magical energies, leaving him with strength only to keep on living. The blue angel would heal with time, but Duo would not be here to witness it. He let two fingers brush across his lips, where Heero's gentle touches had sparked hopes, dreams, and questions. Just what had he said while in his trance?  
  
Reaching into his violet her pouch, Duo drew out several light purple petals, sprinkling them in a circle around him, whispering words as he went. They would keep his magic contained, making it easier for him to order about. Throwing back his head, Duo's magical wings unfurled, gracefully, his hands stretched above his head as he beckoned to the heavens.  
  
"Hear my plea." He beckoned, muttering an ancient spell over and over in his mind.  
  
Aihale mune eispel Cain ellwe unie eispel Melwakei ellane eispel Cune sellrooue ain eispel  
  
The words fluttered past his lips as he slowly lowered his hands, bringing them to rest beside his hips, palms still outstretched.  
  
His chin was now lowered, his eyes firmly closed. A question echoed through his mind, and around the throne room.  
  
"Who will be sacrificed?" The strong voice boomed.  
  
"I will not give the life of any other living being. It would not be mine to give. I shall offer only what I have..my own life power, I give it to you." Duo's voice rang through the silence caused by the deeper voice.  
  
Dorothy's eyes were wide with horror as she called her shadows to a stop for the moment.  
  
"So be it!" The unearthly voice replied.  
  
The dark mage gave a cry of fury as she realized what Duo was trying to do. "It will not work!" She cried to the two mages defending the angel. "He will not succeed!"  
  
Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "We won't let you stop him."  
  
"You aren't going to get close enough to touch him." Quatre added, eyes narrowing.  
  
"You underestimate my power!" Dorothy cried, enraged at the trio for being so stubborn. "I will have my revenge! Treize will have his revenge!"  
  
The shadows resumed their attack, strong with the force of Dorothy's anger. Together, they charged at the mages, intent on passing them to get at the angel, as their master had instructed.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo had his eyes closed, completely unaware of his surroundings. The God of Death had accepted his offering, and together, they were opening another dimension.  
  
Dropping to his knees, Duo drew in one breath, and then another, putting all of his energy towards the task at hand.  
  
His mind didn't register the shadow that broke past Quatre and Wufei, it did not see Meiran bravely stepping up to it, Heero's silver cross burning brightly as the shadow engulfed its light, and with a swipe of might, knocked her to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Wufei cried out in agony, blasting a fireball at the shadow just after it had thrown Meiran to the side. He started to move towards her, but Nataku landed in his way.  
  
//The shadows must be stopped// She hissed at him.  
  
"She's dying!" Wufei protested, taking another step towards his childhood friend.  
  
//Even if she is, there is nothing you could do. Your magic does not include healing. Do not let her die in vain.//  
  
Wufei hesitated, putting another foot in the direction of the fallen girl.  
  
However, Quatre's cry of pain brought him back to his senses. Whirling around, he found that the blond had taken a blow intended for him.  
  
"Quatre....." Wufei whispered, watching the blond ignore the pain as he kept on fighting.  
  
"I need your help, Wufei." Quatre called out as he was struck again.  
  
Nataku took to the air, circling the fire mage, and protecting him.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Duo must not be disturbed." With all other thoughts pushed to the side, the weather-fire mage resumed his position at Quatre's side, fighting to save Duo from being interrupted so that the braided angel could save them all.  
  
*~*  
  
"Meiran, No!" Trowa called out as she grabbed Heero's cross and ran to save Duo.  
  
"I have to!" She called back over her shoulder, eyes and expression showing her determination.  
  
The king fell silent as he watched her fall, a grim look on his face. "This is getting out of hand." He murmured, glancing from Meiran to the fallen angel at his feet. Stroking Tenshi absentmindedly, he decided that they needed to get out of the open. With the cross gone, Trowa would not be any use against the shadow creatures. He didn't have any magic to help him.  
  
With a plan in mind, his emerald green eyes searched for a quiet corner where the useless and injured might go unnoticed.  
  
Spotting a hidden corner behind the throne, Trowa carefully lifted Heero from the ground, depositing him behind the throne, making sure his wings were not bent. Ordering Tenshi to watch the angel, Trowa headed out into the open to fetch Meiran's motionless body.  
  
He krept over to her, one eye always on the shadows kept at bay only by the powers of two mages and their dragons. All of which seemed to be nearing their limits. Trowa managed to reach Meiran safely, and he gathered her gently into his arms. Turning to head back to the throne, he averted his eyes from the black creatures for half a second, and it happened.  
  
A second shadow broke through the defenses of the two mages, heading straight for Trowa, who of course, had his back turned.  
  
"Trowa, get down!" Quatre's voice cried out.  
  
The king spun around, dropping to the ground, covering Meiran's body with his own, fearing that he had met his end. He braced himself for unbearable pain.but it never came.  
  
A coldness that only accompanied evil overwhelmed him as the shadow jumped over Trowa, urged on by Dorothy's rage.  
  
It dodged a fiery attack sent by Quatre, heading straight for the braided angel who was lost in his spell.  
  
Alas, it looked as if the end was near. All other motion ceased as time slowed down, Quatre and Wufei watching in horror as the shadow drew closer and closer to Duo, until finally it was close enough to lunge at the angel.  
  
And lunge it did.  
  
*********  
  
* Grins sheepishly * I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update. I really am. If you didn't read the new ending to chapter 27, please go back and do so. I should have the next chapter out within the next week. It's almost finished. Thanks again for all of your support!!  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick and Sherpock (head muse)  
  
(sorry it's so short, but they're easier to post and write when they aren't so long.I might join chapters together when I go through the rewriting process once I get this finished.) 


	30. Sacrifice Continued

*~* Chapter 28-continued *~*  
  
But the shadow creature never touched the braided angel, for just as he passed across the circle of pedals, Duo's eyes snapped open, and he stepped to the side in time to escape even the smallest scratch.  
  
Sending a blast of light at the creature, he turned his glare on Dorothy. "Your days are over, dark one. You shall never see the light of day again! The angel cried, his back arching in pain as a thousand blades were drawn across pale, smooth skin.  
  
A gash across his face, a pattern of cuts on his arms, blood seeping through his clothes, wounds inflicted beneath the material. All weapons were invisible to the mortal eye.  
  
The red liquid trailed down his face as his violet eyes rolled back into his head, leaving only the whites to be seen.  
  
An unforeseen wind burst into the room, encircling the angel, his clothes whipping around him. The tie on the end of his braid snapped, and his chestnut hair flew free of its confinements, blowing around him restlessly as blood continued to leak from his wounds.  
  
With a cry, Duo slumped to his knees, head thrown back as the wind around him became translucent, a dark gray fog that circled around him, hiding the angel from the eyes of his friends.  
  
His cries grew weaker, seemingly further and further away, until they could be heard no more. The darkened wind that had been swirling so violently slowed to a gentle breeze, and then to a smoky covering on the ground. A smoky covering that was heading, slowly but surely, for the dark mage known as Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
The smoke left behind a lifeless body, a body that was lying in a pool of blood and showed no sign of movement.  
  
Dorothy screamed as the smoke curled up her leg, her skin burning at its touch. The violent winds erupted with new force, and the gray smoke darkened, swirling around the evil mage.  
  
It eventually hid her from view, the cries from within diminishing. Outside, thunder cracked against a pale blue sky, and the shadows too began to writhe in pain.  
  
As before, the wind gradually died down as the shadows shrivelled in the sunlight streaming through the window. The wind's dark black descended to a smoky gray, and a fog-like covering could be found on the throne room floor every morning for almost a month afterwards, when the sun hit it in a particular way.  
  
The second round of wind had left no body.  
  
The threat of a dark mage returning to power was finally more fiction than it was truth...for the time being at least...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Grins sheepishly* ok, so I did it again. Endings keep coming to me after I post the chapter.  
  
Some news on 29.I've been working on it, and I've gotten a couple of opinions. All have been positive so far, so I'm going with the flow, and a total change of scene and time is taking place.but it will all become clear in good time. I've introduced two supplementary characters.and a whole new setting, in a completely different world. We'll see what comes of it..  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


	31. Prisoner Part I

*~* Chapter 29 *~*  
  
When Duo awoke, he found himself in a dark room. His hands and ankles were chained to the wall behind him, and with a hand he found that it was a stone wall.  
  
The atmosphere was dank and dark. Being an angel, Duo found it hard to breathe the damp air that surrounded him. The lack of light dampened his spirit, threatening to crush the string of hope that he held on to.  
  
He winced as he shifted position, his whole body protesting. It felt as though he hadn't moved for a while. Oddly enough, he found that his wounds that felt fresh had had time to heal, leaving deep scars in his skin, but even they were months old. Just how long had he been unconscious? What kind of magic was at work?  
  
Suddenly he became aware that there was someone...or something else in the room. He gulped, afraid of who-or what it might be...  
  
The other's raspy breath resounded around him now that he was aware of it  
  
"Who's there?" Duo managed to ask, his own voice coarse in this strange environment. He felt as though he hadn't spoken for hours. How long had he been unconscious?  
  
Duo received no reply to his question, although the breathing stopped for a moment before continuing  
  
"Ya won't git nothin' outta 'him" a voice said casually, and Duo jumped at the proximity of the noise.  
  
"Where am I?" The braided angel asked hoarsely.  
  
The voice chuckled  
  
"Dontcha know? Though I guess ya wouldn't a asked if ya did. Yer a prisner now, lad. A prinser of the God o' Death 'imself"  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "A prisoner? How long have I been here?"  
  
The voice seemed to hesitate for a moment, before speaking quietly. " 'Bout a year an a half, lad."  
  
"But.....that can't be true! It just can't be! I'm supposed to be dead!"  
  
" 'Fraid not kid. Yer gonna find that a year an' a half ain't long in this place. Fact is, I wouldn't count on gettin' out."  
  
Duo moaned as he realized the terrible pain his friends must be.............must have suffered at his death......at the deaths of the people of Trowa's city. He wondered vaguely if they thought about him from time to time. If a year and a half had gone by, if this man wasn't lying, then he would have to agree. Chances of escape were looking pretty slim. "How long have you been in here?" Duo found his voice was getting better.  
  
The voice sighed. "Longer than I c'n count, kid."  
  
Duo winced, and fell silent, the raspy breathing of the other filling the damp room.  
  
The braided angel lost track of time as the minutes seemed to slowly slip away. The pain from his chains that held him in an upright position, too short for him to lie down, or even sit, was becoming a constant nagging. His weakened limbs, cramped from a year and a half with no movement were protesting at his efforts to keep himself upright. If he let the weight that he held on his legs fall, the jagged metal circling his wrists dug into his flesh. The skin there was tender, and raw, but Duo's exhaustion was overwhelming. He eventually drifted into an unconscious state, where pain and worries did not bother his thoughts.  
  
*~*  
  
When the braided angel awoke, his wrists were bleeding from the jagged metal. Knowing that chances of escape were slim even if he were free and in full health, Duo decided they were considerably better than they were in his current position. He'd sacrificed himself thinking he would die. Now, a year and a half later, the fact that he was alive was enough to install a tiny amount of hope in his mind.  
  
Closing his eyes, the braided angel concentrated his healing energies on his wrists. He started to glow a dull shade of violet, but the tiniest bit of light was enough to make the other two wince and turn their eyes away.  
  
"Whatcha doin' over there, kid?" The familiar voice asked.  
  
Duo sighed with relief when he was finished, and as his glow faded, he opened his eyes. "Healing." Duo responded. "It's my magic."  
  
"Whatever, kid. It seems like yer another a those mage types."  
  
Duo nodded. "I'm an angel....not really a mage."  
  
A moment of silence passed before the voice spoke again. "Well, that explains why ya ain't dead. What's yer name, kid?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Well, Duo Maxwell, I'm Vinny, an' that there's George. 'E used ta talk, couple years back, but somewhat stole 'is voice. All 'e does now is breathe, an' even that ain't been too healthy lately."  
  
"Has it always been this dark in here?" Duo asked, working his telekinetic powers on the chains around his wrists.  
  
"Was dark like this ever since I been down here." Vinny replied. "George'd know better. Didn't think I'd ever see light again 'til you started glowin'."  
  
Duo smiled. "Well, I could light this place up..."  
  
"If you would, kid, I'd be grateful. But do it slow-like. My eyes ain't cut out fer sunshine after so many years in darkness."  
  
Duo nodded. "Give me another minute, and I'll see what I can do." Almost got it....there! The left chain clicked, then popped open, and Duo's left arm fell free of its bindings.  
  
"What was that?" Vinny asked, his voice curious.  
  
Duo set to work on the right chains, and within a moment it popped open as well. "You'll see in a minute." The braided angel replied, before throwing together his smallest light spell.  
  
He found that even his eyes shied away from the light, as small as it was. He'd produced a tiny sphere, with a diameter of approximately one inch. He'd dulled the light by adding a shade of violet so that it wouldn't be a blinding white.  
  
His eyes adjusted within a few moments, his healing powers helping to speed up the process. Small as the light source was, Duo was now able to make out his surroundings. They were in a small, rectangular room. A wooden door with a barred opening near the top was on one wall, and it led into a hallway that was just as dark as the room had been. The walls were of stone . . . much resembling a dungeon. This didn't surprise Duo. After all, where else would you keep prisoners?  
  
The floor was damp, and a pile of hay in one corner was moulding. The angel could just make out two dark forms. . .  
  
One was tall and wiry, hunched over, and silent. The second was shorter, smaller, and curled up in a corner. Duo guessed George to be the smaller one, and Vinny the taller.  
  
He found out that his guess was right when the taller one moved slightly, adjusting the position of his head. "Not too shabby, Duo Maxwell." He said with a crooked grin. Duo smiled back, working on the manacles around his ankles. They soon clicked open, and Duo stepped away from the wall, stretching his arms above his head.  
  
"You two aren't still chained, are you?" He asked sceptically, squinting into the darkness, and bringing his light up a notch.  
  
Vinny nodded. "'Fraid we are, kid. How're you free?"  
  
"Magic." Duo replied, quickly setting to work on the chains around his two fellow prisoners. Within moments, they were both as free as he was....in a certain sense. Duo didn't even need to check to be certain that the cell door was magically enforced. He could almost smell the angel-proof magic it possessed.  
  
Vinny stepped away from the chains, a look of amazement on his face. "Duo Maxwell...yer an angel." He stated.  
  
"You'd better believe it." Duo replied, noticing that George hadn't moved, even though he was no longer in chains.  
  
The hunched figure was still in the corner, head buried between his knees, which were drawn up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around them, and Duo picked out a pointed ear beneath the matted, tangled hair.  
  
"George?" He asked gently, stepping towards the sorry looking creature.  
  
The head turned, and Duo gasped as glowing scarlet eyes surveyed him beneath messy bangs. The head cocked to the side, but no sound came forth from dry, chapped lips.  
  
"He don't talk." Vinny said quietly. "I already told ya that, kid."  
  
Duo grinned. "I have a knack for getting people to talk, even if it's just telling me to stop talking." Decision made, the braided angel bounced over, and plopped himself down beside George.  
  
Vinny sighed tiredly. "I already told ya." He started to say again, but Duo cut him off.  
  
"It's worth a shot, right?" The violet eyed boy countered. "I've at least got to try...."  
  
A week later, Duo found himself talking to George as if he was a personal teddy bear. One that listened and wouldn't tell your secrets....but wouldn't reply at all either. However, as it is with all teddy bears and all of their owners, there is always the little bit of hope that remains that maybe, just maybe they will respond?  
  
The braided boy grinned as his life story continued. He'd reached the part where Heero and he had left for Wufei's clan to fetch the herbs to heal the unconscious fire mage.  
  
"I can't help but wonder what I said or did while I was having that vision I told you about." Duo said softly, staring into space, remembering the feel of Heero's lips pressed against his own. "It must have been somethin' pretty original to make him do what he did while we were in that house in the clan." His sentence trailed off, and he brought a finger to his mouth, brushing it across the soft red lips. "It felt so right."  
  
The smallest of noises came from the creature sitting beside the braided angel. Duo's eyes widened, and he turned to George. "What's that?"  
  
"What . . ." The scarlet eyes held a determined look as he spoke the first words he had in years. "What did. . .What did Heero . . . do?"  
  
Duo grinned and glanced sideways at Vinny. "Told you so"  
  
Vinny rolled his eyes. "You ain't never gonna stop surprisin' me, Duo Maxwell." he muttered under his breath.  
  
The angel then turned back to George. "What Heero did rendered me speechless. Something that doesn't happen too often, trust me . . ."  
  
And the story started again.  
  
*~*  
  
Two weeks later, Duo had George talking of *his* past. He'd made two new friends in his 'new home', and although he missed his old ones very much, he found that he was coping with his current predicament.  
  
However, the scarlet eyed creature wasn't looking too healthy of late.  
  
In fact, on that very same day, Duo found that his healing powers had lost all effect in this magic-proof room. George's coughing kept getting worse and worse. While he insisted that he was fine, and only needed sleep, Duo felt otherwise.  
  
"Here, take my cloak." Vinny offered, wrapping his worn and tattered cloak around his friend. "It'll at least keep ya a little more warm-like".  
  
Duo nodded. "You're very sick, George. If only I could help you..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself for this, Duo" The creature replied in his soft voice. "I've been here for so long...I guess my time has run out."  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Too many centuries to count." The scarlet eyed boy replied. "You see, in this realm, you won't age, but the people of your time will. As they get old, so will you, although it won't show. When your time is over, you will perish as well."  
  
"I don't understand." Duo replied.  
  
George sighed as he snuggled further beneath Vinny's cloak. "A year here amounts to an hour of your time." he stated sleepily before falling into another coughing fit. the offending sickness shook his body with the effort it took to breathe. "You will live for a much longer time, but you will not age. You must have also noticed that food is not required for survival."  
  
Duo nodded. "I haven't eaten a thing in ages, but I'm not hungry at all. But is what you're saying true? I've been here for almost two years, and only two hours have gone by in my time? In my old friends' time?"  
  
George nodded as he drifted off to sleep. "Yes...Shinigami told me himself."  
  
The scarlet eyed boy never woke up. No one came to claim his body, and it did not decompose. His spirit passed on, but his body was left to lie forever, as the one known as George slept on as a prisoner of Shinigami until the end of time.  
  
*~*  
  
** Part Two of Chapter 29 coming soon **  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick  
  
-- thank you for your patience! -- 


	32. Prisoner part II sorry it's not finished...

Chapter 29  
  
Part II  
  
(Finally)  
  
Duo cursed as he was thrown back from the offending door, and only just managed to save himself with his telekinetic powers. Vinny, on the other side of the room, sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Duo, 'ow many times 'ave I got ta tell ya? Yer not getting' outta here."  
  
Duo growled and approached the door once more. "I'm not going to give up, Vin." he stated, placing his hands on the blackened wood. "I have to get out of here."  
  
He cursed as he lifted himself from the ground. His body was covered in bruises, most having been caused from the evil door of his cell. He had been continuously throwing all of his magic at the door in an attempt to break it down, but it only seemed to absorb the magic and throw it right back, with no sign of even the slightest scratch.  
  
Vinny eyed him worriedly. "Duo. . . That can't be too great fer yer 'ealth."  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed as he glared at the door. "I will not wither away in this rotten room." He growled, eyes flitting towards George's unmoving form. "I'd die trying before I gave up."  
  
Vinny sighed. "I was 'opin' ya weren't gonna say that."  
  
Duo gave a dark smile. "I don't know how much longer I'll last. The magic in the door is eating my powers."  
  
Vinny quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Duo motioned at his shirt in \response. "The colour is fading. Every time i attack the door, it takes a portion of my magic."  
  
"Ain't it directly related to yer soul?"  
  
Duo nodded grimly. "I'm getting weaker, mentally and physically. All of my healing powers are gone. All I have left are my attack spells, and they're fading quickly. I can't live without my magic."  
  
Vinny winced. "I can tell yer not gonna give up, duo Maxwell. It wouldn't' suit yer personality. I'd help ya, but there ain't much I c'n do..."  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, there's nothing you could do. It's all up to me, and I doubt I'll get through this alive, but I have to try. I could never sit around and do nothing for centuries on end..."  
  
Gathering his strength, Duo formed another ball of light and thrust it towards the door, crying out as a part of him was ripped away with the effort. He just barely managed to dodge the counter attack, a mirror image of the one he had sent towards the door.  
  
The day continued from there, with Duo's life force continually diminishing. Tears streamed down his cheeks in fury as he threw himself at the door again and again, only to be hit with a rebound each time as his soul was eaten away.  
  
The braided angel lost his battle two days later when he collapsed in Vinny's arms. "I tried..." he managed to whisper before his eyes slid shut and his body shuddered with his last breath.  
  
Vinny felt a tear roll down his cheek as he brushed the bangs from Duo's clammy forehead. "That you did, kid. Rest in peace now, it's all over..."  
  
Vinny's last statement couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
Duo was far from 'over'. In fact, he was only just beginning...  
  
His amethyst eyes blinked open to pitch blackness as raw power coursed through his body. He could feel his hair flowing freely around him, a blanket of chestnut strands. He was lying on a bed of sorts, and his hands and ankles were chained to the four bed posts. He yanked on his bonds to test their strength, and found that the length of the chains was quite long. He sat up, amazed at the new energy flowing through his blood, part of his very being. He decided after a moment that he was no longer an angel. This magic did not feel at all like his old powers, and he still felt devoid of a soul.  
  
Duo suddenly felt the presence of someone else in the room, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to peer through the darkness...only to find that he could indeed see.  
  
Where am I? And what is going on? He demanded of his thoughts, almost expecting an answer...almost.  
  
His eyes regarded a tall man through the curtain of blackness, and his face was hidden in shadows. He was supporting in one hand a double headed scythe. The other was poised on one hip as he stood silently as if waiting for Duo to speak first.  
  
"Who are you?" The braided teen demanded. "And where am i?"  
  
The man chuckled, a cold, evil sound coming from hidden lips. "Do you not know?" He replied in question.  
  
Duo gasped. "Shinigami..." He murmured softly. "Why am i here?"  
  
The god took a step closer. "You are not the only one to have died trying to escape my prisons. Many have committed suicide, unable to cope with the loneliness and darkness for years on end." He paused for dramatic effect. "However, you *are* the only angel to have given up your entire power in an attempt to escape. You are the only one who was willing to part with their soul...you are the only one who did not give up."  
  
Duo eyed him sceptically. "You kept me alive because I was stupid enough to drain myself of my powers?"  
  
Again he chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Oh no, Duo Maxwell. You are far from alive. You died in order to save your pitiful friends and their people. You are here because you were willing to sacrifice everything to get back into your world...I admire that....and so i have a proposition for you. Should you accept, you will have endless opportunities...should you refuse,  
  
your force will end, and who knows where you'd go from here...Your sacrifice would have been in vain."  
  
"My initial sacrifice was what got me here in the first place." Duo replied. "I was supposed to 'end' then....But i will hear your 'proposition'...It could be in my better interest. "  
  
"Oh, I assure you that you will find it most interesting. But listen closely, for I will only explain this once..."  
  
*~*  
  
Trowa watched wide-eyed as the smoke cleared, still in shock. He *had* asked for magical protection, but he had not expected *that*. His throne room was a mess. The tapestries were scorched and singed, some edges were still burning. Placing Meiran gently on the ground, he nodded as Wufei headed towards him. Quatre had dropped to his knees, one hand clutched at his heart while he stared blankly at the last place where Duo had been. Tear streaks could be seen on his grimy cheeks. His deep-red dragon had landed lightly beside him, looking at his creator worriedly.  
  
Heading for the small blonde, Trowa crouched, reaching out a hand to place on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
The fire mage blinked at the physical contact, his aqua-marine eyes brimming with tears as he turned them to Trowa. "He's gone..." He whispered sadly, closing his eyes as a tear slipped free, tracing the previous tracks. "I felt it. . .he was in so much pain. . ."  
  
Trowa reached his other hand out and brushed the tear gently away. "He's not suffering any more." He stated calmly.  
  
Quatre nodded slowly. "I know. . . There was no other way. . ." He didn't voice the nagging feeling that it wasn't the last they had seen of the long haired angel.  
  
On the other side of the room, Heero stirred as Nataku nudged him. His blue eyes slowly opened, and he winced in pain as consciousness came flooding back. Reaching up a hand, he ran it over the dragon' head and down her scaly side.  
  
"Croik?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Heero replied as he forced himself into a sitting position. His keen eyes glanced around the room as if looking for something, or someone. He frowned after a minute. "Where's Duo?"  
  
The question resounded throughout the room, and everyone averted their gaze.  
  
"Well?" Heero demanded, eyes narrowing into a glare.  
  
Trowa stood and turned to face Heero. "Duo. . .Duo is - "  
  
His sentence was cut off as ten guards trooped into the room, grim looks on their faces.  
  
The foremost saluted his king. "M'lord, the shadows have been defeated, but I cannot say how. Our losses were many, and most of the city has been destroyed."  
  
Trowa's lips formed a thin line. "Send men with water." HE gestured at the slowly burning tapestries, most of which had been reduced to ashes and embers. The room smelt of smoke, and breathing was difficult. "Once the fires have been extinguished, I will speak to the people in the village square."  
  
The guard nodded, bowed, and turned to head out of the room.  
  
Once he had left, Trowa gave a heavy sigh and glanced around him. Dekim lay motionless near the throne. Quatre had gotten slowly to his feet and was watching him carefully. Wufei was oblivious to all else as he knelt beside Meiran, gently brushing his fingers against her skin. Heero winced as he too got to his feet, but he didn't take long to regain his train of thought.  
  
"Where is Duo?" He growled, eyes flashing menacingly.  
  
"Gone." Quatre replied quietly. "Duo's gone." the blond answered Heero's question before anyone else had a chance to speak.  
  
"Gone where?" Was Heero's threatening reply.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo's eyes widened as Shinigami continued to explain his 'proposition'.  
  
"You'll let me return?" He demanded once the God of Death had finished. "You'll let me go back?"  
  
"I'm not 'letting' you do anything." he replied coldly, eyes narrowing as he leaned lightly on his scythe. Duo's night vision was improving, and he could now make out thin lips and pale skin. Shinigami's cheeks were thin, and his nose was relatively small. Blank hair fell around his shoulders, tucked behind his ears, though a small brain fell down in front on the right. An equally black cape rested on his thin shoulders, hood thrown back. A loose velvet-black robe travelled down to his feet beneath the cape, and it's v-neck revealed more of the pale skin . . . skin that looked as if it hadn't seen light in quite a while. The material of the robe seemed home to some sort of demon that shifted in the darkness of the cloth. The only article of clothing that held any colour was the blood-red sash that was tied securely around his waist.  
  
Jet black bat-like wings protruded from his back, finger-like claws twitched slightly at the ends. The silver scythe glistened in the darkness, picking up some sort of light source, though Duo could not find it.  
  
"If you're not letting me, then what's the catch?" The braided one replied.  
  
Shinigami smirked. It was an evil gesture. "Your soul will belong to me. You will be my personal servant, and do exactly as I wish."  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. "Exactly?"  
  
A cold laugh bubbled forth from lips that were dark in colour, resting against the pale skin. "I read your mind, angel. You think of blue eyes."  
  
Duo glared, but the gesture was ignored. Shinigami continued. "I do not ask for sexual favours, Duo Maxwell. I simply ask that you complete certain tasks for me. When they are finished, you may return to your time, but you will always belong to me. Should I need you during any century, you will be called to my side. "  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Any century? But I will die within a number of years. Unlike you, I am not immortal."  
  
"I shall give you immortality." Shinigami replied. "If you should wish it to be so. If you would prefer to live your life and come here afterwards, and live in my realm then that is possible as well."  
  
Duo thought this over for a minute. Blue angels are immortal . . . his mind whispered softly. "I'd prefer immortality." He replied. "But I still don't fully understand how I'm going to help you . . . "  
  
Shinigami regarded him slowly, and then nodded. "You are ready. Come with me."  
  
"Ready?" Duo demanded, second eyebrow shooting upwards. "What on Earth is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"To get things straight, we are not on Earth." The God of Death replied. "However, as an answer to your question, it means that I think you are stable enough to commence your duties as an Angel of Death."  
  
*~*  
  
Heero's jaw tightened as Quatre commenced his explanation. "He performed a sacrificial spell." The blond stated, voice void of any emotion. He was completely numb to any feeling. Heero was experiencing the same problem as his mind soaked in the information slowly but surely.  
  
"It can't be . . . " Heero murmured, throat suddenly gone dry. "He can't be . . . gone . . . "  
  
"A shadow-creature almost got him while he was performing the magic part, but he finished just in time. He stepped out of the way threatened Dorothy, and then this smoke came and surrounded him . . . "  
  
Quatre's voice trailed off, and he left out the immense pain that Duo had felt, and that he too had felt through his mind powers.  
  
"And Dorothy?" Heero grunted. "Did Duo's sacrifice work?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "She's gone, too."  
  
"There's not even a body?"  
  
"They disappeared in the smoke. If he wasn't sent to heaven, he's probably within Shinigami's realm."  
  
"So he could still be suffering." Heero concluded.  
  
Quatre nodded sadly. "It's possible . . . but there's no real way to tell. He *was* an angel, so he might have escaped Shinigami and gone upwards, but that is highly unlikely. He sacrificed himself to the God of Death, and Shinigami is not one to let a catch like Duo slip through his nets unnoticed."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm going to get him back." He growled, swearing to himself that he would not live the rest of his life without the braided angel at his side . . . Even if that meant confronting Shinigami himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo followed Shinigami through the passageways of his underground kingdom, always surrounded in total darkness. His night vision seemed to have reached its height in evolution, and everything was in a dull gray. "When your powers are fully granted to you, you will be able to see more clearly." The God of Death was explaining. "You shall be surprised at the power an angel of darkness can wield. Your powers will far surpass those that heaven gave you."  
  
Duo frowned slightly, a sudden memory overwhelming his mind.  
  
*~* flashback *~*  
  
"It all began a long time ago. When God created man, they flourished, becoming stronger than the other species."  
  
"What's a spicis?"  
  
"Let's just say that humans became stronger than the animals, ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, humans started to fight with each other."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because they wanted to be the strongest, and they wanted to prove it."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"No, and God knew that humans needed help understanding how to live with each other in peace, without fighting. So, God sent his angels to teach humans of Peace. . ."  
  
*~* end flashback *~*  
  
Being an angel had meant so much to him. Was he ready to give it up just to see those deep blue eyes once more?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I know that I was supposed to finish the fic off with this chapter. . . But I realize that it has been really long between updates, and I'm sorry for that. SO as it turns out, I'll write another chapter, and we'll see where it goes from there. Hopefully I'll get a couple more reviews, but I do warn you that flames will simply warm my Canadian igloo during these cold winter months. . . before Sherpock hunts you down and kills you. )  
  
Sherpock-I like the sound of that plan. . . *heads off to find weapons*  
  
You have been warned. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! You all keep me writing!  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick  
  
(Oh, and for the record...comments on my pen name will be ignored accordingly. Thank you for your patience.) 


	33. The End Before the Beginning

Disclaimer-I don't own it so don't sue. How many times do I have to tell you?  
  
AN-sorry for Marik's appearance, but I needed another character. I'm tried not to throw any new ones in, but it's so hard! Oh, and to the reviewer who asked what type of species George was...I'm not totally sure. Some type of ancient elf...*shrugs* red eyes were just cool, and I love pointy ears. ^^;  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 30 (A nice round number to end on, ne? hopefully I'll actually finish it this time...But, on the up side, I actually have a plan in mind )  
  
The End Before the Beginning  
  
*~*  
  
Heero paced back and forth in the library, arms crossed over his chest. He had returned to his brown mage clothing, once again hiding his true powers. However, this was not on his mind at the moment. Heero was much more concerned with his current task of finding a way to the under realm of the God of Death. His research was getting him nowhere. Not once had he read of any passage to the realm of Shinigami, and he could sense that time was running out. Already a few days had passed, and he had no idea what Duo could be going through. His glare darkened as his thoughts turned back. He needed a way to go down...  
  
Suddenly his eyes widened. The answer was as simple as that.  
  
"What goes up must go down." He muttered to himself as he promptly sat back down at the table, slim hand already reaching for a well-used book. "Now how to get back up to heaven, preferably without dying..."  
  
*~*  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he and the God of Death reached the end of the hallway and entered a large round cave. "Windows?" He gasped.  
  
Shinigami nodded. "Windows into the future, past, and for you, present. They lead to everywhere in the world, any time I desire." He gestured around at the small dark shadowish minions skittering around the room. "They obey my commands and arrange these 'windows'...though the correct term is portal. You would do well to remember that."  
  
"Of course" Duo replied, still gazing around in awe. "They go anywhere?"  
  
Shinigami nodded. "Yes. And once you prove yourself to me, you will be permitted to have access to your full powers and each of these portals. You too, will obey my commands."  
  
Duo gulped. He was getting the feeling that he was in way over his head...The dark holes that decorated the walls swirled with smoke and a mixture of black and violet light. Occasionally an image of the time and place it led to flashed through in a mixture of brighter light, but in general the room was dark and ominous. The circular room was bare, and an intricate design was carved into the floor. With purpose, Shinigami strode to the middle of the circular pattern, and Duo felt that he did not have the right to follow. The minions seemed to have a habit of walking around, never once stepping on any lines of the pattern. Shinigami himself even followed a path, feet never touching the carefully etched design.  
  
"Your trial begins now." Shinigami stated, turning abruptly when he reached the centre. Transferring his scythe from his left hand to his right, he dropped the staff into a small hole in the ground. Duo gave a cry of surprise as the ground gave out beneath his feet...and he started to fall. He was falling, and he didn't know where he was going to land. Shinigami's laughter rang out through his mind, and Duo shut his mouth firmly. His eyes were wide with terror as he continued to descend...descend without knowing where the bottomless pit would end.  
  
*~*  
  
As the blonde fire mage passed the library on his way to the courtyard, he gave a soft, saddened smile after noticing Heero. The blue eyed angel had fallen asleep at a table in the centre of the room, surrounded by various randomly scattered books. Heero had chosen to return to his animal mage identity...He wasn't one who liked to stand out in crowds.  
  
Quatre walked on, not daring to bother his friend. He knew that Heero hadn't had much rest the past few days, and had barely eaten. Although the stoic angel had refused to talk about his adventures in the library, Quatre knew that he was doing something concerning Duo. The fact that Heero had refused help from any of his friends only served to prove the blonde's point. Heero obviously didn't want to get anyone else involved.  
  
But Quatre was worried. He could feel the continuous rays of pain, anxiety, and fear coming from his chocolate-haired friend. Yes, a bit of rest would certainly do Heero Yuy some good.  
  
However, Heero's short-lived sleep was not very relaxing. Dreams were haunting him, dreams of a continuous fall and a circular emblem.  
  
He suddenly jolted awake as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Springing to his feet, he spun around to face whoever had intruded on him when he had let his guard down, and a small sphere of light had formed in his palm.  
  
Trowa glanced warily at the light, speaking softly. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Heero." He said, his voice sounding strangely loud in the quiet library. "But I've received a visitor who might interest you. Would you care to join me in the throne room? He has asked to speak with you, in particular.  
  
"Hn." Heero replied with a slight nod, still mildly annoyed that he had allowed himself to let his guard down and fall asleep. However, he was slightly curious as to who would have come to a destroyed city. Most travelers were wary of destruction in a superstitious manner.  
  
Trowa led the way to the throne room, nodding as servants opened the large oak doors for his entrance.  
  
The king headed up the singed red carpet and spun around, sitting royally in his throne. Heero stood beside him, one hand on the sword at his side. "Let in the visitor." Trowa commanded, and immediately the doors were opened once more, and a servant stepped in, bowing deeply.  
  
"Your majesty," he started. "I am honored to introduce our highly commended visitor, Marik Ishtar"  
  
Heero raised an interrogating eyebrow as the black-cloaked figure strode into the room. Blonde-white wisps of hair protruded from the raised hood, but his face was hidden. A single bladed scythe was held in one hand, and the black robes he wore swished around his feet. His footsteps were barely audible...and it occurred to Heero that this 'visitor' would have made a good assassin, dressed as he was.  
  
Marik knelt at the foot of the throne, his hidden face bowed. "Your highness." He greeted. "It is an honor to finally meet you" he glanced up at Heero, purple eyes shining through the darkness. He noted the brown shirt and a smirk graced his hidden lips. "Although it is the mage at your side, Heero Yuy, whom I seek."  
  
Trowa leaned forward in his throne, one elbow resting on an arm rest, the same hand cupping his cheek. "Show your face." He commanded.  
  
Marik Ishtar obeyed, and raised his head, one slender hand removing the hood and revealing his features. Narrow eyes regarded the two above him calmly, the blonde-white hair falling around his semi-dark skin. Golden jewels hung from his ears and decorated his neck, and a creamy-white garment was visible beneath the black cape.  
  
"Why do you come here?" Heero asked, wary of the scythe. He'd been doing enough reading about the underworld of Shinigami to know that this was one of his death angels. "Why do you seek me?"  
  
"My master would ask of you to come with me to the under-realm. He is tired of watching you slowly work through days of seeking an answer when it was clearly beneath your nose the whole time. He grows impatient, and your presence is required."  
  
Heero's breath caught in his throat, and before he could stop himself, the words escaped his lips, "I-Is Duo there?"  
  
Marik's lips curved into a smirk of sorts. "Yes, the one you knew as Duo is there. He has almost completed the trials, but I will tell you more as we travel. Will you come with me quietly, or do I need to take you by force? You will come with me, Heero Yuy, whether it be peacefully or otherwise."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "Why would I let you force me to come with you?"  
  
"You don't have a choice." The death-angel repeated firmly. "My master requires your presence for the trial. You will come with me now." He stood abruptly, scythe grasped firmly in his right hand.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, I will accompany you, but for my own reasons. Understand that you are now my guide, and you will do as I say." He glared at Marik. "Lead me to your master and his realm, so that I may speak with him."  
  
Marik smirked. "As you wish." He said, bowing slightly. His master would be most pleased. These events were occurring exactly as he had predicted.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo had stopped breathing. The fear was overwhelming him, as he continued to fall downwards, engulfed in darkness. He was unable to think, to concentrate. His thoughts flew around him in a whirlwind of fear and frayed nerves. His angelic powers had left him, his wings would not come to his aid. His magic was gone, and with it had left his very soul.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a cry of pain, and worry filled his violet gaze. His thoughts centered on the direction from where the cry had come.  
  
His body twisted in the air, and he came to an abrupt halt, hovering, his head cocked to the side as he listened intently.  
  
Silence engulfed him, the wind caused by his continuous descent no longer whistling in his ears.  
  
The cry sounded again. Duo gave a quick nod. Black, leathery wings sprouted from his back, flapping once before powerfully cutting through the empty air in the direction of the cry.  
  
Duo sped through the darkness, no longer his happy-go-lucky self. Blackened eyes saw blurred shapes as he expertly dodged obstacles, streaking through the pitch blackness that surrounded him. A scythe was in his hand, and long black robes trailed behind him as he swirled through the air.  
  
His three foot long braid came loose, and chestnut strands danced in the wind as he dipped, turned and flew on. Seeing a small form to his right, he cut a 90 degree turn, and landed lightly on his feet beside the trembling child.  
  
Crouching down, he placed a hand on the small human, eyes full of worry and concern. "Are you-" His sentence dropped off as he gasped in surprise.  
  
Aqua-marine, tear filled eyes were looking up at him from beneath silky golden strands of hair. "Q-Quatre..." Duo gasped, and as quickly as they had come, wings, scythe, and robes disappeared.  
  
The smaller form gave a quick nod, and a tear rolled down a pale, creamy cheek. "Yes and no." He said softly. "I am a part of Quatre's heart...a part that continuously weeps for lost friends. You, Duo Maxwell, are among them."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. It was true. If he chose to undertake this role as a death angel, then he would leave everyone he had known behind. By the time he had finished his duties, centuries would have passed...Yes, Heero was immortal, but the others were not. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Nataku...he would never see them again.  
  
Decision made, his lips formed a thin line. If he was given the choice, he would back out of this idea of 'angel of darkness'...but that wouldn't necessarily be possible. He had, after all, sacrificed himself to the God of Death.  
  
How could he oppose such a power? His own magic had been taken away from him, and he had been rendered a mortal without a soul. What did he have that would be able to defeat Shinigami himself?  
  
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and glanced towards Quatre...only to find that the blonde had disappeared. In his place stood none other than Heero Yuy...wings unfurled as blue eyes glared at him with an unmatchable intensity. "Baka." He muttered softly. "You got yourself into this mess..."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "H-Heero?" he gasped, blinking repeatedly. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Long story." The angel replied. "Shinigami 'required my presence'."  
  
Duo blinked again. "Shinigami? But..."  
  
"No buts." Heero replied, holding up a hand to stop Duo. "I'm here. You're here. Shinigami and Marik are up there..." He gestured upwards with a nod of his head as he folded his arms across his chest. "I only came to get *you* out."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Are you real?"  
  
Heero smirked. "Do I look real?"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving."  
  
The blue eyed angel stepped forward, closing the distance between the braided one and himself. Reaching out a hand, he pulled Duo into a gentle embrace, deeply inhaling the scent of the violet eyed youth. "Real enough?" he asked softly, eyes closing as he buried his face in Duo's hair.  
  
Duo gave a meek nod. "Yes...How are we supposed to get out, Heero?" he asked, his tone of voice betraying his fear.  
  
"I have an idea." Heero supplied tensely. "But I'm not sure if it's going to work..."  
  
*~*  
  
Above, Shinigami looked down on the scene from the centre of the circular pattern. He glared at one of the portals, whose black swirls were shifting to portray Duo's position in the trial. Turning to Marik, he stepped out of the centre and towards the edge of the circle. "Why did you not bring Heero to me?" He demanded icily.  
  
Marik bowed deeply as his master recognized his presence. "He escaped." The death angel admitted. "His angelic powers overwhelmed me. I did not realize that he was an angel until it was too late, as he was dressed in the traditional animal mage clothing. I am sorry, master."  
  
"Your apology is accepted." Shinigami replied. "But I hope you realize that had anyone else made that mistake, they wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. You are my right hand, Marik, and therefore you have certain ... advantages as such."  
  
Marik nodded, inclining his head. "Understood, master. It will not happen again."  
  
Shinigami gave a short nod, and then turned his attention to the portal that was showing Duo and Heero. His eyebrows came together in a frown.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre watched Trowa as the King addressed the crowds below. He could sense that the royal man was tense...he could see the frown that graced his lips.  
  
The king stood tall, his shoulders squared as he gazed down from the balcony to the few remaining citizens that had survived the attack of the shadows. "People of King's County...I have an announcement to make. These lands no longer have safety...we will continue to live in fear if we stay. It would take years to rebuild the community itself, and months to reconstruct our homes. I am asking you now to gather whatever you can carry, whatever possessions you would need to start a new life. We will return to my old kingdom, where I assure you we will be safe."  
  
The small crowd cheered for their king, knowing that they were trusting him with their lives. None of them liked the idea of staying in this city...superstitions were running high. They didn't like the idea of living in a town that had been burnt to ashes by shadows...  
  
Quatre sighed tiredly. Yes, they had to leave...but he didn't understand why they couldn't wait for Heero and Duo to return...if they were to leave now, when the other two got back they wouldn't know where they would be. He gave a small smile as the king approached him, but Trowa's expression remained unreadable.  
  
The blonde fire mage opened his mouth to speak, but the king held up a hand to stop him. "I know you want me to wait, Quatre, but it's just not possible. The people aren't willing to stay here. We need to move know."  
  
Quatre gave an understanding sigh and nodded his head. "I know, Trowa, but I just wish that we could wait a few more days."  
  
Wufei came up from behind the two, black rings around his eyes betraying his lack of sleep. Marian had not yet woken up, and Sally had said that the girl was in need of healing magic.  
  
"Your highness, Quatre." The weather mage greeted the two with a small bow. "I have bad news, Trowa." He said. "Zahra hasn't yet been found."  
  
Trowa sighed. "I hope she's all right. From what I've heard from Quatre, Aria managed to rid her heart of the evil of Trieze."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Your search parties have been unable to find any trace of her. She's gone missing."  
  
"Another reason why we should wait!" Quatre spoke up. "What if she's hurt?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "We cannot stay here, end of story. Wufei, put together another search party, and have them comb through the castle. You were with her when she was last seen, in the training rooms. Start there."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Yes, sir." He replied before turning and heading back off into the castle.  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa, his aquamarine eyes full of worry. "Couldn't we just..."  
  
Trowa glared at the shorter of the two. "I said no." He said threateningly. "Do not speak of it again."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened in surprise, and he gave a meek nod. "Yes, your highness." He spoke softly. Never had Trowa talked to him like that...not once. He'd never heard the king speak like that to anyone...  
  
Trowa's glare softened at the look of fear on the mage's face. "I'm sorry, Quatre. But there's no way that we can stay here for more than one day." He turned to follow Wufei into the castle. "Hopefully we'll be able to find those three before their time runs out."  
  
Quatre blinked back tears and turned to head for the stables. He would go out for a ride and come back with a clear mind...hopefully Trowa wouldn't change his plans and leave before *he* returned.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo looked doubtful. Heero's plan sounded complicated...but it was the only one they had. Reaching a hand into his pouch of herbs, he pulled out some leaves and passed them to Heero, who sprinkled them on the ground. The short-haired angel then nodded and sat down, motioning for Duo to follow suit. He did so, crossing his legs as he positioned himself across from Heero, their knees brushing against each other. The braided one reached out his hands palms up, and Heero covered them with his own. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.  
  
Searching with his mind, Heero reached upwards for the light. Upon arrival, gentle warmth surrounded the two, and their image formed upon the clouds in Heaven. Heero opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked. Now all they had to do was find Duo's soul...and that was up to the braided baka himself. Hopefully they could complete the task before Shinigami interrupted them.  
  
Duo's eyes blinked open and he glanced around quickly. "So now we're in heaven?" He asked, eyes wide with wonder.  
  
Heero paused before answering. "Yes, and no. I've transported an image of our true selves here...which is easier than actual teleportation. It would have been nearly impossible to get past Shinigami's barriers. As it is, we have a limited amount of time."  
  
Duo nodded in understanding, removing his hands from beneath Heero's and getting to his feet. "What do we do now?"  
  
Heero stood as well, watching Duo's reaction carefully. "We have to find your soul. I can't perform the transformation until you have it back."  
  
Duo nodded, determination shining in his violet eyes. He would not give up without a fight. Shinigami would have to find another Death Angel.  
  
"How do I find it?" Duo asked, turning to glance curiously at Heero.  
  
The blue eyed angel regarded the braided one carefully. "You should be able to feel it." He said, folding his arms over his chest. "If you can't, then it's not here...it's quite possible that Shinigami kept it in his under- realm, but I doubt he would have done that. It's hard to contain a soul and it's not likely that he thought you'd be looking for it again."  
  
Duo nodded, and closed his eyes, searching with his mind for his soul. It just had to be here...if not, then it was quite possible that he'd never find it. If Shinigami had kept his soul in the under-realm, it was probably under lock and key...he wouldn't be seeing it again.  
  
However, he caught a flicker of hope to his right, and he called out silently to the flicker of magic that glistened in front of closed eyelids. Reaching out his hands, Duo summoned his soul towards him, and gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt something pass through him and into him; filling him with emotions and magic...he was whole again. He spread his wings with a sigh of relief, magical dust floating around him, his hair flying wildly in a sudden gust of wind. His cheeks glowed with newfound strength, and he grinned at Heero.  
  
"Well?" the blue eyed angel asked with a smirk.  
  
"Found it." Duo replied with a grin. "I can feel my magic again."  
  
Heero gave a grunt of approval. "We'll have to head back. I can't perform the transformation here."  
  
Duo nodded. "Alright, take us back then, Heero-kun"  
  
Heero reached out a hand for Duo, who took it willingly. In the next instant the light faded and darkness surrounded them once more. Duo recoiled his wings with a sigh. "So how do we go about this transformation anyway?  
  
The short haired angel ran a hand through tousled brown bangs. "It's a complicated process. In order for me to update your status of angel, I have to share my soul with you and you have to share yours with me. If Shinigami finds out what we're doing, he'll find it only too easy to stop us."  
  
"We have to share our souls?" Duo asked, eyes wide with disbelief. "How on Earth do we do that?"  
  
"That's the thing." Heero replied. "It's not on Earth. Nor is it in Heaven or down here in the under-realm. We'll need to jump into a separate dimension altogether, and there it will be possible to share them." He paused, and then reached out a hand. "Let's go back, you'll understand if I show you."  
  
Duo nodded, and took Heero's outstretched hand, linking his fingers with those of the blue eyed angel. He gave a short grin before the darkness surrounding them transformed into a dark blue of shifting shades. As he glanced towards Heero, he noted that his companion was breathing heavily, and had dropped down to one knee.  
  
"You all right?" He asked, crouching beside his friend. A worried look filled his violet gaze.  
  
Heero gave a short nod, fighting to gain control of his exhaustion. "Dimension slipping drains my energy." He explained in a monotone. "I will recover shortly."  
  
Duo nodded. He sat back on his heels and waited for Heero to speak again. It was most likely that they had a limited time allotment here too...and there was always the danger of Shinigami finding out what they were up to. Heero had explained to him that if he was removed from the room where Duo had been performing his trial, then it was possible that they would both be lost in this separate dimension forever. He bit his bottom lip nervously. This just had to work...sure it was risky, but that didn't mean they couldn't try. If he didn't become an angel like Heero, then he wouldn't be able to return to the mortal world.  
  
*~*  
  
In Shinigami's realm, the God of Death was fuming. The intruder had managed to form some sort of force-field around himself and the Maxwell captive, it appeared that the angel had stronger powers than the God had anticipated. With a growl, he continued pacing the room of portals, his anger quickly growing. He needed to get that angel out of there...he had already helped Duo to get back his soul...this was an outrage! Turning swiftly on his heel, he headed down the hall to throw together a spell that would remove Heero Yuy from his realm. The blue-eyed angel would *not* be allowed to ruin his plans for the Maxwell boy. Duo would become an Angel of Death...no matter what the consequences.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre returned from his ride a few hours later to find that most of the peasants of Trowa's kingdom had already gathered in the courtyard. Handing his horse off to one of the stable boys, he headed for the castle to confront the king. He would not leave without Duo, Zahra and Heero...even if that meant staying behind himself.  
  
He reached the throne room to find Trowa on his throne, crown in hand. Servants were bustling around the room busily, and he was watching them carefully. He looked up as the blonde entered the room, and a slight frown marred his expression. "Quatre." He greeted.  
  
The fire mage bowed, greeting the king with respect. "Your majesty..." He started. "I regret to inform you that I will not be leaving the castle without the three missing persons."  
  
Trowa sighed softly, standing and handing the crown off to one of the servants, who took it carefully in his hands and placed it in the glass case for safe keeping. "Quatre, I do hope you will reconsider. You cannot stay here alone, it is much too dangerous."  
  
Quatre righted himself, squaring his shoulders as he glared defiantly at the king. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself." He informed Trowa. "I do not need your protection."  
  
Trowa opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as another servant entered the room at a run, breathlessly summoning the king. "Your highness!" He exclaimed, kneeling in front of the throne. "Chang Wufei has sent me to fetch you, your majesty" He explained quickly. "Zahra has been found."  
  
*~*  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Heero finally managed to regain control of his breathing. Standing swiftly, he held out a hand to help Duo to his feet. The braided angel took it willingly, flashing a grin at his short haired friend. "So how does this work, anyway?"  
  
"It's similar to the time I shared my powers with you in the dungeons." Heero explained, referring to the time Duo had been searching for the spells imbedded in the walls of Trowa's castle. "I'll enter your mind, and it will be possible for me to share our powers."  
  
Duo gave a nod of understanding. "Skin contact?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Heero have a short nod. "Hn."  
  
Duo blushed ever so slightly as he pulled at the hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head, only to have it tangle in his braid. He froze as he felt Heero's gentle hands helping him to remove the garment, and as soon as he was free he shot a sheepish grin at his friend. "Thanks" He said, his voice soft.  
  
Heero 'hned', quickly removing his own blue top before pulling the braided baka to lean against his chest.  
  
Duo stumbled slightly, his clumsiness awkwardly causing him to lurch into Heero's arms. The blue eyed angel caught him easily, giving a sharp intake of breath as he felt Duo's warm skin press against his own. Holding the braided one against him, he raised a hand to lift Duo's chin in order to look into the violet eyes. "You ok?" He asked softly.  
  
Duo gave a meek nod, breathless at the proximity that they shared. "Yeah..."  
  
Heero grunted "Try to hold still." He murmured quietly before his eyes clouded over, and Duo felt another being in his mind. His muscles tensed as he attempted to keep from moving, and his eyes slid closed as he tried to discern what Heero was doing in his mind.  
  
Heero shifted through the memories and thoughts, heading for the centre of Duo's being. His mind powers worked carefully towards their goal, careful not to disturb anything else in the braided angel's mind. As he got steadily closer to the centre, a purple glow surrounded his vision, and then everything went white.  
  
Heero stopped in the blinding light. He'd made it to the centre. Whispering a few words, he pulled Duo closer to him, and their eyes met before he turned his gaze away, burying his face in the chestnut hair. Duo leaned in against the warmth of Heero's chest, slipping his arms around a strong waist and pressing his cheek against a tanned shoulder.  
  
He gave an involuntary shudder as he felt Heero's strength ripple through the core of his soul, and his eyes drifted closed once more. He gave a sigh of comfort as strong arms tightened their grasp ever so slightly and he felt his powers expanding, growing, and filling his very existence.  
  
Heero continued the transformation slowly, gently easing his powers to mingle with those of the angel sharing his embrace. The intimate moment expanded, and Heero took a deep breath, urging himself to go on.  
  
Duo gave a shaky breath as he felt raw power coursing through his veins. He was much stronger now than he had been before, even though he could sense that the transformation was not yet complete. This magic even outranked the power he had felt during his brief time as a dark angel...  
  
The braided baka moved his fingers to gently caress the skin of Heero's back, working along his spine. He smiled softly as Heero's muscles twitched under his feather-light touches, and he turned his head to nuzzle against Heero's neck. He gave a sigh of pleasure as the bond was completed and the short haired angel slowly withdrew from his mind.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked softly, running his hands up the violet eyed boy's sides. Duo shivered at the touch, pulling away to look Heero in the eye.  
  
The shore haired angel gasped...Duo's eyes had turned a lovely shade of cobalt blue, a shade that hinted a deep purple. His own Prussian softened as the angel in his arms gave him a smile. "Yeah?" He replied.  
  
Heero smirked. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he brushed stray bangs from Duo's face, only to have them fall back into place.  
  
"Great." Duo replied with a grin. "Different, but a good different. My magic feels like it's evolved, somehow."  
  
Heero nodded. They settled into a comfortable silence as Duo stepped forward to lean against the strong chest once more.  
  
A few moments later, Heero sighed softly. As much as he hated to break this moment of peace, they needed to get back. He gently pulled away from Duo, brushing the backs of his fingers against a creamy cheek with a small smile before he turned away. "we should get going." He said as he reached down and retrieved his shirt and Duo's, handing the violet to the now blue eyed angel.  
  
Duo nodded, and reached out for his shirt. The moment he slipped it over its head, the same blue of his eyes spread over the garment, and he looked down in amazement. "Not bad." He commented.  
  
Heero smirked as he held out his hand for Duo to take. The braided angel grinned and accepted the offer, twining his fingers with Heero's. "Let's get going, shall we?" he asked.  
  
Heero nodded, closed his eyes, and Duo watched as their deep blue surroundings darkened into black and he found himself once again where he had met the mourning Quatre.  
  
"So how do we get out of here?" He asked Heero once the Prussian blue eyes had opened once more.  
  
"Simple," came the reply. "We are now stronger than Shinigami's magic, even in his realm. We simply fly up."  
  
Duo grinned and spread his now blue tinged wings. "Then let's get going, shall we? I'm not sure I can stand this darkness much longer."  
  
Heero nodded, never once releasing Duo's hand as he spread his own wings. The two shared a tender look before they lifted off the ground, swirling upwards towards a dull red glow.  
  
*~*  
  
Trowa and Quatre followed the servant down the winding stairs towards the training room at a quick pace, both of their expressions grim. They found Wufei at the bottom of the stairs, face set in a deep frown. "We could really use Duo's healing powers." He muttered softly as he waved the servant off to fetch more water. "Follow me, she's in here." He motioned that they follow him, and the two obeyed.  
  
They entered the throne room to find that Zahra had been lain out on some blankets, and Wufei knelt beside her, brushing back her bangs from her sweaty forehead. She moaned softly, eyes shifting behind closed eyelids.  
  
The servant re-entered the room with a bowl of water and a cloth and the weather mage took it from him, dipping the cloth in the water before folding it carefully and placing it on Zahra's forehead. Nataku sat beside him with a worried 'croik', Quatre's fire dragon not far off.  
  
The blonde fire mage crouched beside Wufei, his eyes betraying his worry. "Will she be okay?" He asked softly, reaching out to take Zahra's hand in his.  
  
Wufei sighed. "I don't know. What she needs is a healer. Sally Po has tried everything she knows, but has been unable to help her."  
  
"Where is Sally now?" Trowa asked, standing off to the side as he watched various servants bustle about the room.  
  
"She's gone down to the village." Wufei replied. "One of the people came and took her away, apparently one of the children has fallen ill."  
  
Trowa gave a short nod, turning his emerald green gaze on Zahra. "We're leaving in the morning. There will be a healer across the mountains, and I should expect that it will take us a week to arrive, maybe a day or so more. Can she hold out that long?"  
  
Wufei frowned slightly. "It's not likely, but it seems to be our only choice." He replied after a few moment's hesitation. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that she lasts as long as is possible, but I can't promise anything. Meiran hasn't woken up yet, either."  
  
Trowa gave a short nod before turning and heading out of the room. There wasn't anything he could do...and he had preparations to make for their approaching departure.  
  
Quatre sighed as he watched the king leave the room. "I wish we could wait for Heero and Duo to return." He said softly before he turned his gaze back to the unconscious Zahra.  
  
Wufei glanced at the fire mage. "There's no saying that they will come back, Quatre. They have entered Shinigami's realm, from what I understand...not one person has been able to overcome the God of Death and escape from his grasp."  
  
Quatre's eyes glinted with belief and determination. "I know that they'll be able to escape." He said, his voice strong. "They aren't ordinary people, Wufei, they're angels. And if we can't believe in angels, what can we believe in?"  
  
*~*  
  
Shinigami gave a cry of fury as he saw the two angels swirling upwards, breaking through every single barrier he had installed. His most powerful spells were being blasted away by these two angels...and he was not happy. He let out another cry as they reached him in a whirl of feathers and wind, landing lightly at his side. Duo stepped forward, wings twitching ever so slightly in his nervousness.  
  
"You will let me escape." He said with conviction, pointing a finger at the God of Death. "And Heero is coming with me."  
  
He made move to pass Shinigami on his way towards the exit, but the God of Death stepped into his path. "You cannot defy me. No one has ever escaped from my hold. You will be no different."  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. " The heavens are with me. You have no power against the will of God."  
  
With those words, he pushed past Shinigami, cobalt blue eyes glinting powerfully before he turned and strode down the hall, Heero hot on his heels.  
  
The God of Death's jaw dropped as he watched them simply walk down the hall and turn towards the spiral staircase that leaded towards Earth. He watched dumbfounded as they pushed through the spirits making their way down into his realm, and he watched as their white glow disappeared from his view as they continued their ascent.  
  
He blinked once, twice, and then his eyes widened even further as he saw another of his captives making their way upwards...Anger filled him as he realized that the angel had freed one of his captives....and he let out a cry of hatred as he realized there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. As the God of Death, he had no powers that could oppose a blue eyed angel...to take on two of them would be sheer stupidity.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo grinned as he saw Vinny working his way upwards, and caught Heero's hand in his, pulling the other angel to a stop. "Wait, Heero." He said softly, glancing downwards to see his cell-mate rushing to catch up with them.  
  
Vinny finally reached them, throwing his arms around Duo in a crushing hug, his eyes brimming over with tears. "Kid, ya gone and done it...I never woulda thought you'd a had the power, but ya did. Yer a true angel, boy, an' I owe you my life."  
  
Duo grinned and returned the embrace, before pulling away. "Will you come with us?" He asked his friend, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nah, I'm honored you would ask, kid, but I'm gonna head back to me loved ones. See if they remember old Vinny."  
  
Duo nodded. "Well, let's get going then." He said, glancing upwards before he grinned at Heero. "I'm tired of all this darkness."  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre sighed as he watched the sun rise from where he was mounted on his horse beside the king and Wufei. Zahra and Meiran weren't far behind them, both in a horse drawn carriage with Sally Po and a few servants.  
  
The king glanced at his fire mage, knowing that the blonde was upset, and upset himself because he knew that there was nothing he could do. They needed a healer desperately, and the whole village (assembled behind him) was expecting him to lead them to safety. No, they could not prolong their leave.  
  
However, he glanced once more at the castle and was surprised to see a light shining from the very top of the roof. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered what on earth could be making that light...the sun was rising behind him, barely over the horizon and could not possible be creating this pale blue glow that was steadily growing.  
  
"Wufei, Quatre." He said softly, not wanting to alarm the villagers. "What's that?" He asked, discreetly gesturing upwards.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened when they first saw the light, and he quickly dismounted from his horse as he heard a slight gasp escape from Wufei. Whistling lowly, he grinned as his dragon landed beside him. With a wave of his hand and a few muttered words, all of the villagers backed away from the fire mage as his dragon (in a puff of smoke, a large flame, and a few sparks) grew to be five feet long.  
  
Hopping onto the flaming creature's back, he whistled again and the beast's wings flapped once, twice, before they managed to lift the two off of the ground. It swirled upwards, leaving behind a trail of smoke before it landed heavily on the roof.  
  
Trowa watched the proceedings with interest, glancing curiously at Wufei, who had sent Nataku up after the blonde.  
  
"Croik!!!" Came the cry from the rooftop and Duo's magical laughter filled the air.  
  
Destiny had brought him thus far. He was not meant to be a slave and servant of the dark God of the under realm...no, he loved the light and he loved his friends. The villager's eyes widened and a cheer erupted from the crowds as two sets of feathery wings took to the skies. There was still hope...there was always hope...as long as you had something to believe in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END  
  
(finally)  
  
Well, I do hope you all enjoyed it...I know I had fun writing it. This chapter is the longest one yet...17 pages on Word. I could've easily broken it into two parts, but I had promised that this would be the last one, so here it is. Finished. *gives a cry of joy*  
  
Please note: this fic will be rewritten!! I've realized that there are a couple of plot holes...so I plan on major editing for it, as soon as I find time. So keep an eye out for improvements!!  
  
Let me know what you thought of it! It's been about a year and a half since I started this fic, and now, 30 chapters and a whole bunch of words later it's finally finished. What did you think?  
  
Anyway, happy reading and writing everyone, and enjoy the summer!  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


End file.
